Harmonía desplazada
by Lorhelei
Summary: Dominic Drearr junto con su mejor amigo Mikael Cecani terminan una jornada de trabajo con un par de copas en un nuevo bar de nombre poco habitual. El día siguiente Dominic despierta sin recuerdos de la noche anterior y en una habitación desconocida… En un lugar desconocido.
1. Capítulo 1: Una noche olvidable

Las luces neón brillaban sobre la ciudad como cualquier otra noche. Un paisaje urbano al cual Dominic Drearr estaba plenamente acostumbrado. Dom había estado viviendo el turno vespertino desde que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa R&R, si bien, el trabajo era demandante, no era nada que un poco de medicamentos no pudieran arreglar, la magia de la medicina moderna era un lujo del cual Dom se aprovechaba plenamente y sin remordimientos.

Esa noche el neón parcía ser más brillante que de costumbre, su brillo provocaba que el joven asalariado tuviera que entre cerrar los ojos para evitar que la migraña del trabajo continuará su funesto avance. Sus pastillas para el dolor se habían agotado, pero él estaba demasiado cansado como para ir por una nueva dosis, _será problema del Dom del mañana_ , pensaba mientras intentaba recordar el lugar exacto en donde había aparcado su coche.

"Eh Dom ¿Cómo terminó el programa? Escuche que tu equipo no lograba conectar con la base de datos porque el administrador de la red olvido ceder los permisos," dijo un hombre alto y delgado con una sonrisa burlona de falso pesar grabada a lo largo de su rostro.

Dom estaba cansado y el recuerdo de haber pasado casi cuatro horas en busca de una solución que estaba fuera de sus manos no ayudaba a reducir su jaqueca, "Si… *suspiro* al final todo fue problema del equipo de Arlo, gracias por la preocupación Mike," respondió Dom sin siquiera voltear a verlo, "Y a todo esto ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? Tu turno terminó hace varias horas"

"¿No puedo esperar a mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo para ir por un poco de alcohol después de un duro día de trabajo honrado?"

"¿Tu mejor amigo? Me gustaría conocerlo"

"Eres cruel Dom" -dijo Mike mientras bajaba la cabeza y sostenía a Dom del hombro- "Pero justo"

"Lo se, me encanta"

"Entonces, Dom ¿Que tal si lo discutimos con unas cervezas?"

Dom, volteo a ver a su buen amigo con desdén en su mirada a la vez que suspiraba con la intención de que él escuchará.

"¿Nooo~?" repitió Mike a la par que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Dom agachó la cabeza en resignación, consciente de que estaba en una situación sin escapatoria posible.

"Si eso quieres…" -El energético hombre arremetió contra un completamente rendido Dom y lo sujetó entre sus brazos- "¡Entrarle!" gritó Mike mientras arrastraba a su amigo hacia su coche. Después de cinco metros, Dom se rindió ante la situación.

"Muy bien, bien, ya ¡Tu ganas!"

Con esa frase Dom fue liberado de su captor, mientras limpiaba sus zapatos de la tierra acumulada por el forcejeo, Mike intervino.

"Hay un nuevo lugar que abrió hace poco, dicen que tiene un nuevo tipo de bebida increíblemente bueno."

"Nada ilegal Mike, unas cervezas, me embriagaré un poco y pedimos un taxi."

"Oh vamos, no es ilegal, además, yo las pago. Como muestra de buena fe," Mike levantaba sus cejas cómicamente mientras miraba a su amigo, "Te conozco, no dirías que no a un trago gratis."

"Me conoces demasiado bien. Pero iremos en mi carro"

"Estoy de acuerdo, no traje el mío después de todo"

"Sabías que aceptaría verdad…"

"¿El cielo es azul?"

Los dos compartieron una carcajada y se dirigieron al modesto auto de Dom, un auto compacto de color rojo, con marcas de pintura caída y algunas abolladuras, si bien no era una reliquia, tenía sus años y sus aventuras, _siempre atesoraré este regalo papá_.

Treinta minutos y una conversación acerca de cuál de los personajes de "El Barón Rojo" era mejor, llegaron al lugar marcado por el GPS de Mike. El sitio se veía increíblemente pulcro, sus luces neón brillaban con una tonalidad púrpura y lavanda. La señal resaltaba bajo un nombre que por un segundo logró su cometido y atrajo la atención de Dom: Discord, Chaos Bar. El nombre brillaba en lo alto del edificio en letras cursivas de color amarillo y a su vez desordenadas en un estilo muy sutil.

"¿Seguro que este es el lugar?" Preguntó Dom con una pizca de incredulidad en su lengua.

"Por su puesto, te dije que era nuevo."

"Es solo que… Se ve demasiado lujoso. Estoy seguro que podría comprar otro automóvil con lo que costaría una bebida aquí," Dom volteo a ver a su viejo y confiable auto, _no podría reemplazarte, maldito cacharro_ , ¿Estás seguro que quieres pagarlo todo tu?

"No problemo amigo mio, termine mi ultimo proyecto y me dieron un bono de pago," -Mike sacó un fajo de billetes de alta denominación marcados con una banda amarilla que decía 'Para Cervezas'- "tu solo dejate llevar, Sir Dominic"

Con una mirada de preocupación, Dom aceptó, las fiestas con Mike siempre terminabán bien, claro, cuando las recordaba. La mayoría de ellas tenían un final que involucraba a ambos tan ebrios que la noche se perdía en el vacío del tiempo, lo único con lo que contaban eran cicatrices o las historias contadas por terceros acerca de sus hazañas nocturnas.

Decididos, ambos entraron al bar. El edificio se veía increíblemente pulcro para ser un bar nocturno, gozaba de un estilo moderno mezclado con luces de neón en todos lados, los muebles tenían formas abstractas y parecían arte contemporáneo que el amueblado propio de un bar.

Los amigos se acercaron al bartender, que, con una sonrisa, realizó una serie de movimientos con los vasos que dejó a Dom y Mike con una idea del establecimiento en el que se encontraban, uno costoso.

"Buenas tardes caballeros ¿Que les puedo servir esta noche?" El hombre detrás del mostrador tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro que invitaba a quedarse un tiempo en el bar.

"Muy buenas tardes buen hombre, mi compañero aquí presente y yo queremos una ronda de su mejor trago," -dijo Mike mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Dom- "escuchamos que la llaman 'Draconequus'"

El bartender inmediatamente cesó los malabares que hacía con un par de vasos de vidrio, "Oh… ¿Están seguros de lo que están pidiendo?" El hombre borró la sonrisa de su rostro y en un tono umbrio continuo, "Esto no es cualquier cosa amigos, además, su coste es considerablemente elevado ¿Están completamente seguros?"

Por un momento Dom y Mike se miraron a los ojos y, encogiendo los hombros, Dom dio la señal que él esperaba.

"Anota dos" respondió Mike con el pecho inflado, muy seguro de su decisión.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió al hombre detrás del mostrador, "Será un placer, caballero, permítame unos minutos para traer los ingredientes"

Los dos amigos tomaron asiento frente a la barra y se propusieron a esperar sus bebidas. Entre comentarios acerca del trabajo, relaciones, mascotas, y otras cosas, pasaron veinte minutos en los cuales el bartender no regresaba con su bebida. Justo en el momento en el que Mike se planteó levantarse para realizar una queja, el hombre regresó con seis recipientes con líquidos variopintos sobre una charola.

"Me disculpo por la espera caballeros, entenderán que su petición no es muy común," el bartender comenzó a poner los vasos uno a lado del otro con los distintos líquidos y acto seguido, de debajo de la barra, tomo dos vasos de vidrio de considerable tamaño y los puso frente a Mike y Dom, "¿Comenzamos?"

Mike retomó su asiento y miró a Dom mientras asistía constantemente, "Por favor"

El bartender tomó el primer vaso con un líquido de color púrpura y lo vertió en el mezclador, acto seguido, espolvoreo algunas chispas blancas en dicho recipiente. Una rápida sacudida después y el hombre continuó con el procedimiento. El proceso se repitió con el resto de los vasos, con líquidos azul, amarillo, rosa, naranja y por último blanco. Después de cada vertimiento, le añadía algún tipo de polvos de varios colores, lo cual comenzaba a preocupar a Mike y Dom.

"¿Que son todas estas bebidas y polvos que está mezclando?" Preguntó Dom, _espero que no salga mas caro_.

"Oh, lo siento caballero, no puedo revelar que compone nuestra bebida, pero le puedo asegurar que no es nada ilegal ni tampoco les causara daño. Todo esto es una mezcla especial creada con muchos años de investigación por nuestro fundador."

"Entiendo… ¡Que no se diga más!" respondió Mike de forma apresurada y completamente despreocupada, ganando una mirada de disgusto de parte de Dom.

El bartender vació el contenido del mezclador en los dos vasos, el líquido que escurría del contenedor metálico parecía una mezcla oscura muy poco atractiva, pero al momento de caer en el vaso y ser lentamente agitado por el hombre que la creó, esta se tornaba en un brillante arco iris que se movía a lo largo de todo el vaso.

Las miradas atónitas de los amigos encendió una sonrisa intrigante en el bartender, la cual, pasó completamente desapercibida por Mike y Dom. El movimiento del líquido en el vaso de cristal era hipnotizante, los colores se arremolinaban entre ellos mientras se movían, siempre cambiante y aún así, nunca alteraba su composición de colores y estos nunca se mezclaban.

"A su servicio caballeros. Disfruten"

Dom y Mike tomaron con nerviosismo los vasos de cristal recipientes del brillante líquido arcoiris.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Escucha Dom, ya los pagué, así que ¿Qué más queda?" dijo Mike mientras reía, demasiado despreocupado para el gusto de Dom.

"Bueno… Si muero, sera tu culpa, y si tu mueres, me quedaré con tus cosas."

"El chiste es contigo, no tengo nada"

"Lo supuse…"

Con esa última palabra, ambos miraron a los tragos multi color y en unísono dijeron:

"Suerte o muerte"

* * *

El mundo daba vueltas alrededor del pobre hombre llamado Dominic, parecía que la noche anterior un grupo de carros hubiera pasado por su cabeza, dos veces. Sus esfuerzos de abrir los ojos se mostraban infructiferos a la par que intentar quitar la sábana de su rostro parecía una tarea imposible. Dom no podia sentír sus dedos y su cuerpo parecía entumido, sin duda había sido una noche inolvidable, de no ser por el simple hecho de que no tenía recuerdo alguno de ella.

Dios… Ese Draconequus pega duro... La luz del sol amenazaba con atravesar la delgada sábana con la que se encontraba cubierto y potencialmente herir su frágil mente adormecida por el extraño líquido arcoiris que anteriormente consumió con su mejor amigo. _Debería de buscar mi teléfono y contactar a Mike, dios sabe si está en su casa… ¿Es esta mí casa? ¿Cómo_ llegué a aquí? Ante tal realización, Dom optó por hacer un esfuerzo monumental y quitar la sábana de su rostro, _aun no siento mis dedos, dios… Espero no sea permanente_ pensaba mientras movía la almohada con su antebrazo.

 _Pero qué cara…_ Lo que Dom tenia sobre su cabeza no era el techo color blanco de su casa, no era siquiera un techo, era una tela color lavanda que colgaba de postes dorados los cuales se sostenían en la cama. ¿Que clase de cama es esta? ¿Donde se supone que me quede dormido? Se preguntó al ver las telas moradas con las que se encontraba tapado, después de voltear frenéticamente a su alrededor noto que se encontraba en un cuarto de mucho lujo, demasiado, el piso y las paredes parecían de cristal, había un tocador a su izquierda y una mesa de noche con una lámpara a su derecha.

 _Ok, ok… Puede ser que este sea un hotel… Uno muy caro… O el cuarto de alguien más…_ Se repetía Dom para evitar perder la razón, _Dios, no puedo recordar nada de anoche. Mi último recuerdo es haber tomado aquella bebida… Estaba muy buena a decir verdad, tenía un regusto dulce pero picante, y dejaba un rico ardor en la garganta por el alcohol, era una muy buena bebida, no me sorprende que costara tanto, digo, tal vez el precio era demasiado, jamas compraria esa bebida si hubiera sido mi dinero... Ah, sí, buscar a Mike._ Después de interrumpir su línea de pensamiento de lo que parecía ser una muy buena bebida y su último recuerdo, se inclinó para quitarse las sabanas de encima.

Lo que vio no fue su antebrazo, si no, un montón de pelo púrpura adherido a él. "¡Pero que ca-!" antes de poder terminar de gritar, y de tocar el pelaje con sus propias manos se dio cuenta de algo. Había pezuñas en donde deberian estar sus extremidades, y adheridas a ellas, el mismo pelaje purpura. " **¡JOOOOOOOOO!** "

El grito hizo eco en lo largo y ancho de la habitación, pero lo que escuchó no fue su propia voz, sino, una mucho más aguda, casi femenina. Acto seguido el panico se apodero de el, en un intento por asegurarse de que ese ruido era producto suyo intento taparse la boca, solo para darse un fuerte golpe en su recién adquirido hocico. "¡Auchh! ¡Qué carajo está pasando aquí!" _Es un sueño, si, tiene que ser un sueño inducido por aquel líquido, seguramente tenía un montón de narcóticos. ¡Si, tiene que ser eso! ¡Jaja!_ La risa interna del antiguamente hombre fue cortada por otra presencia que irrumpió en la habitación sin previo aviso.

Un pequeño ser escamoso de color morado con escamas verdes sobre su cabeza y cola entró a la habitación con una mirada de preocupación muy evidente.

"Twilight... ¿Te sientes bien?"


	2. Capítulo 2: No rompás personaje

Dom, al mismo tíempo que veía al pequeño lagarto púrpura comenzó a hiperventilarse, _¿¡Que se supone que es eso!?_ Gritaba en su mente mientras intentaba ordenar todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, su respiracíon acelerada no hizo mas que preocupar más a su visitante indeseado, _es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta de una vez!_ se repetía el anteriormente hombre mientras se frotaba la spien con sus cascos, acción que solo lograba perturbarlo más al sentir sus nuevas extremidades tocando su rostro.

"Twilight… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?" Spike estaba genuinamente consternado por la actitud de Twilight Sparkle, "¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Ese hechizo de anoche fue muy peligroso, todas pudieron haber salido heridas," el pequeño dragón comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la cama de Twilight hasta que Dom intervino.

"No, no, no, no, estoy bien, es solo… ¡Una jaqueca! ¡Si! Tuve un mal sueño eso es todo" _Aun lo tengo,_ pronunciar esas palabras no hacia mas que golpear su ya lastimada cordura al escuchar su nueva voz femenina proviniendo de su propia boca.

"¿Estás segura? Si quieres puedo traer a las demás, tal vez podamos ayudarte, ninguna salió lastimada."

 _¿Las demás? ¿¡Hay más como el! ¿O hay mas como yo?... Espera... ? ¿Segura? Dijo 'segura' ¿Verdad? Oh dios dime que escuché mal..._ "Oh no no no, estoy bien, en serio, solo necesito *bostezo* descansar un poco, es todo, solo un mal sueño y cansancio." El burdo intento de Dom por fingir una sonrisa no hizo más que consternar más al pobre y aterrado Spike, respondiendo así con una mirada de incredulidad y preocupación.

"Muy bien… Si eso quieres… Yo-"

"Si si si, porfavor, no quiero ver a nadie este dia, solo quiero estar co-" Dom dudo por unos segundos ante la siguiente palabra que saldría de su boca, " _cómoda_ en mi cama este dia… Como dices el… Emm… Hechizo de anoche repercutió mucho en mi" _¿Hechizo? ¿¡En serio!?_

"Como quieras Twilight, ¿Que le digo a Starlight Glimmer acerca del viaje al Imperio de Cristal?" Spike seguía sin estar convencido, pero decidió dejar el asunto de lado y darle a Twilight el descanso que tanto pedía, o eso aparentaba, _se que algo está mal, buscare a las chicas, tal vez ellas sepan algo._

 _¿Star-que- de-quien?_ "A si, dile que tendrá que ser otro dia, ¿Podrias preguntarle si mañana estaría bien?" Los ojos de Dom saltaban de un lado al otro en nerviosismo, buscando una salida, un escape, una señal de que todo era una puesta en escena, una cámara oculta o un sueño nada mas.

"Claro… Yo… Se lo diré… Hasta luego Twilight, recuperate..." _No habían planeado ningún viaje al Imperio de Cristal, ¡Definitivamente hay algo mal aquí!_

La puerta se cerro detras de Spike para alivio de Dom, podía escuchar levemente sus pisadas en el pasillo, sentía como sus orejas se movían fuerte e involuntariamente en busca de la fuente del ruido, hecho que devolvió a Dom a su estado de pánico del cual pensaba haber salído.

 _Ok, ok, esto no puede ser real, acabo de tener una conversación con una lagartija morada de medio metro, ese cóctel de drogas definitivamente está provocandome alucinaciones muy fuertes._ Dom recordó lo que había visto al levantarse, un tocador con un espejo al extremo izquierdo de la habitación. Decidido a saber qué es lo que le había pasado, se quitó las sábanas en las que se encontraba enredado para descubrir el resto de su cuerpo. Pelaje color lavanda cubría por completo su fisonomía, cabello largo de un color púrpura muy oscuro, similar al cobaltoo, con luces rosa y lavanda que colgaba por su cuello y las pezuñas en donde deberían estar sus pies dispararon una alerta en su cerebro, _calmate, calmate, nada de esto es real, solo llega al espejo,_ Dom recordó las teorías acerca de los sueños que había estado investigando cuando intento tener sus propios sueños lúcidos, _si no puedo ver mi reflejo, mi cerebro sabrá que es un sueño y podré despertar, todo terminara en ese momentoo,_ pensó Dom mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia un lado para intentar poner sus cascos en el suelo.

En el momento en que el sonido de los cascos contra el duro suelo de la habitación resonó en sus oídos, recibió un escalofrío por toda la columna, erizando así, los pelos de su espalda. Dom podía sentirlos, pero se rehusaba a aceptar su nueva realidad. Su mente se aferraba a la visión del espejo como si este fuera un portal, una salida de lo que él veía como una pesadilla inducida por narcóticos.

Tan pronto intentó poner su peso sobre sus patas traseras, la visión del suelo de la habitación lo golpeo tan rápido que fue incapáz de reaccionar.

"¡Aaaggghh! Que m-" _No me puedo parar, que demonios-_ Una rapida inspeccion a su parte inferior confirmó lo que temía, sus rodillas estaban invertidas, haciendo imposible que se parara en dos patas. _Supongo que me arrastrare hasta el espejo, sí, no hay problema, aunque es extraño que no sienta dolor al tener mis rodillas fracturadas… Jajaja_ Dejando de lado el tema completamente y prefiriendo no mover sus ahora patas traseras, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia en tocador.

Sus cascos demostraban tener entre poco y nada de agarre en el duro y frío suelo cristalino de la habitación, dificultando enormemente la tarea de mover su cuerpo con solo sus dos patas frontales. Pasaron diez largos minutos para que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente al tocador, una odisea de poco más de seis metros había parecido eterna en la mente de Dom, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba intentó levantar su cuerpo únicamente con sus patas frontales hasta que pudo poner su peso sobre el banco que yacía frente al espejo. Después de recuperar el aliento y observar sus cascos una vez mas, se acomodo y observo al reflejante cristál.

Un terror comenzó a formarse dentro de él al ver que su rostro no solo tambien tenia el mismo color que el resto de su cuerpo, sino que poseía facciones equinas, sus ojos eran masivos y su iris café oscuro había sido reemplazadas por un color violeta brillante. Cuando intento tocar sus ahora largas pestañas recordó como sus manos se había convertido en pezuñas, _Ok, ok… Ok… Ok… Esto esta bien... Soy un caballo morado, todo está bien… He tenido peores sueños..._ Intentaba repetirse Dom mientras su miraba lentamente se posaba sobre una protuberancia que resaltaba entre su flequillo color cobalto con franjas moradas y rosa. _Que carajo se supone que es esto…_ Lentamente acercó su casco para tocarlo, en el instante en que su fría pezuña tocó el duro cuerno sintió una fuerte sensación en su frente. Un shock eléctrico viajó desde lo alto de su cabeza y recorrió todo su cuerpo, erizando el pelaje por donde pasaba. La electricidad fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un espasmo en todo su cuerpo, logrando así que sus alas se abrieran en todo su esplendor. La impresión al sentir el movimiento de tales apéndices, no solo por estar cerca de ellos, si no, como parte de su propia espalda, provocó un grito de pánico involuntario.

 ** _"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_** El tono increíblemente agudo con el que el pony color lavanda gritó hizo poco para calmar los nervios de quien antiguamente fuera Dominic Drearr _No no no no no no,_ sus alas se movían erráticamente mientras trataba de sujetarlas con sus cascos, _¡Dejen de moverse!_

En un arranque de desesperación, ira, y pánico, Dom dejo salir nuevamente un grito irreconocible para él mientras cubría su rostro con sus antebrazos y luchaba por escapar del mundo que lo rodeaba. El piso era frio, muy frio, pero la temperatura parecía no afectar el nuevo pelaje de Dom, _que se detenga por favor, que esto pare de una vez ¡Maldición!_ Completamente aterrorizado y por simple instinto, una burbuja rosa-purpúra apareció alrededor de Dom, silenciando por completo todo ruido proveniente del interior y exterior de esta.

El mundo parecía en completo silencio, mientras Dom estaba derrotado en el piso, incapaz de preservar la poca cordura que le restaba, solo podía escuchar sus pensamientos, su propia voz había sido callada por su hechizo, sentía su corazón acelerado, su respiración irregular y alterada, mientras que el pelaje de sus mejillas lentamente se empapaba con sus lágrimas. _No volveré a beber, lo prometo, pero por favor, déjame despertar._

La ahora yegua Dominic Drearr permaneció sollozando en el piso, deseando poder salir de esa pesadilla, mientras, fuera de su campo de fuerza instintivo, una atónita Starlight Glimmer y un aterrado Spike la observaban, incapaces de comprender qué sucedía a su amiga y mentóra Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

"Tal vez el silicio no alcanzó la temperatura suficiente, eso provocaría un sobrecalentamiento en el círculo mágico… No no, yo misma verifique eso. Tal vez-", Spike llegó con un nerviosismo palpable a la habitación, mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de alguíen que pudiera ayudarlo con su problema, fue entonces cuando vio a Starlight Glimmer.

"Uhmmm… Starlight… ¿Tienes un momento?" Spike jugaba con sus manos para reducir su ansiedad sin éxito, el pequeño dragon seguia temblando.

"Claro Spike, ¿Que sucede? ¿Es acerca de Twilight? ¿Ya despertó?" Starlight tomó el libro en su kinesis, cerrandolo y dejándolo reposar en un pedestal con un dibujo de la Cutie Mark de Twilight Sparkle grabada en el, despues de una rapida inspeccion a su amigo, notó su comportamiento anórmal.

"Si… A decir verdad…" Spike miraba a todo lados en busca de un enemigo invisible, o alguien que pudiera escucharlos, "creo que Twilight… No es Twilight…" susurro al oído de Starlight.

"Pfft, que dices, hemos estado todo el dia aqui, es imposible que un changeling pudiera haber entrado sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Además, desde la última vez, Twilight puso un escudo alrededor de Ponyville para detectarlos," dijo orgullosa mientras rememoraba cómo ella junto con Trixie y Discord había salvado a todos aquel fatídico día.

"Lo se, lo se. Pero… No está actuando como ella… Le pregunte que si quería cancelar su viaje contigo al Imperio de Cristal ¡Y dijo que si!"

"Pero, no tenemos ningún viaje planeado al Imperio de Cristal" respondió Starlight confusa. Tratando de recordar si habían hecho o no algún plan similar.

"¡Lo se!" el exaltado dragón dio un brinco de nerviosismo frente a Starlight la cual seguía tratando de recordar si el viaje había sido propuesto o no.

"Pero ent… Ohhh… ¡Ya entiendo! Dices que la engañaste con un dato falso para averiguar si era Twilight… Espera… ¿Calló? Oh Spike, esto podría ser muy malo… Deberíamos ir a hablar con las demás y asegurarnos que los demás elementos estén bien-" Un fuerte y agudo grito se pudo escuchar en todo el castillo, Spike tapó sus oídos con sus manos mientras que Starlight solo pudo bajar sus orejas y esperar a que el ruido pasara.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?"

"¡Twilight!" respondió Spike por instinto al reconocer el sonido, "¡Espera Twilight!", el pequeño dragón corrio tan rapido como pudo con Starlight detrás de él.

El sonido galopante de los cascos de Starlight hacían eco a lo largo del pasillo, denotando un silencio muy incomodo, esa atmósfera sólo provocó en Spike aún más pánico frente a la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a su mejor amiga y practicamente hermana, Twilight Sparkle. Al poco tiempo, ambos llegaron a la puerta que marcaba la recámara de la Princesa Twilight. Intentaron llamar a la puerta sin éxito, cuando la diplomacia falló Spike comenzó a gritar implorando a Twilight que abriera la puerta.

"¡Twilight! ¡Soy yo! ¡Spike! ¡Abre la puerta!", aun asi, esta permanecía cerrada. Un segundo grito desgarrador se escuchó fuertemente detrás de la pared, provocando un estremecimiénto en la yegua y el dragon.

"¡Starlight!" Spike volteo a ver a su amiga, aterrado y desesperado por una solución.

Starlight le regresó la mirada, y, con un rostro firme, asintió.

Ella hizo lo que pensó era lo correcto y derribó la puerta con un poderoso proyectil mágico. Al dispersarse el humo y polvo vieron a Twilight llorando incontrolablemente dentro de un campo de fuerza de tonalidad rosa y púrpura. Para alivio de Starlight, esa misma barrera había evitado que salíera dañada por el impacto de su abrupta entrada.

"¡Twilight!" salto corriendo Spike hacia el campo de fuerza solo para ser repelido violentamente por este, despues de caer varios metros detras, se levantó, "¡Twilight porfavor!" Spike continuaba arremetiendo contra el campo en un fútil intento de derribarlo para consolar a la yegua que sollozaba sin repáro dentro de el, "Starlight porfavor ¡Tienes que quitar ese escudo!"

"No puedo, el impácto podría dañar a Twilight," Starlight miraba con tristeza a Spike mientras ambos luchaban para derribar el escudo sin la utilización de la fuerza bruta.

Spike se acercó lentamente al campo de fuerza, y, con lagrimas en los ojos, plantó una de sus manos sobre este, implorando por una respuesta.

"Twilight… Por favor..."


	3. Capítulo 3: Destello Crepuscular

Un sonido agudo, chirriante y repetitivo despertó a Twilight más agresivamente de lo que Spike o su despertador pudieran haberlo hecho en todos sus años de aventuras juntos. La noche anterior un hechizo mal realizado la había mandado a la cama inconsciente y este día parecía que no sería mejor.

 _Oh Celestia… Mi cabeza, me siento peor que la noche después de la fiesta de Rainbow Dash,_ gracias a unas persíanas estrategiamente colocadas, sus ojos fueron perdonados de la inmisericorde furia de la luz del sol, por desgracia no habia nada que la protegiera del constante sonido que atacaba sus oídos, _¡AHGG QUIEN ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE RUIDO!_ , el infernal sonido seguía repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que Twilight decidió descubrirse el rostro para buscar el responsable de tal escándalo.

Lo que encontró fue un cuarto oscuro con una pequeña luz que resaltaba a un costado de su cama, _¿Qué clase de lugar utiliza despertadores mágicos? y ¡Porque no se detiene!_ Twilight intentó concentrar su magia en el dispositivo para detener el infernal ruido que producía, sólo para notar segundos después que sus intentos por apagarlo utilizando sus dotes arcanas parecía ser inefectivo. _Que extraño, tampoco puedo utilizar mi kinesis sobre el._

 _¿Es resistente a la magia?_ pensó Twilight para sí misma, incrédula de las decisiones que los creadores habían tomado sobre su dispositivo, _¿Porque hacer un despertador mágico que es inmune a la magia? En serio, estos ponis extremistas que intentan homogeneizarnos a todos son increíbles ¿Que sigue? ¿¡Atarle las alas a los pegasos!?_

Sin más remedio ni ganas de entrar en un debate interno acerca de los movimientos políticos en Equestria, decidió reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para estirar sus cascos, la oscuridad de la habitación solo le permitía ver su objetivo cercano, identificado como un rectángulo luminoso que reposaba en una mesa de lo que parecía ser madera a un costado de la cama.

Incapaz de distinguir correctamente la distancia, Twilight simplemente optó por mover su brazo hasta poder tocar el dispositivo, _solo… un poco... más…_ Al momento en que pudo sentir el dispositivo se dio cuenta de un hecho que provocó un cortocircuito en su psique, _¿Porque puedo sentir la mesa con mis cascos?_ Pensó mientras se acercaba al dispositivo que seguía emitiendo su agudo sonido ya característico. En el momento en que estaba encima del dispositivo la luz formó una serie de sombras delgadas saliendo de lo que debería ser su casco, formas que bajo ningún motivo deberían estar ahí y con las cuales Twilight jamas habia tenido contacto.

 **"AAAHH"**

El grito de Twilight fue estrepitoso, mientras que a su vez, retraía su brazo a su posición original, _¿¡Que era eso!?_ Para su sorpresa su voz se había tornado varios tonos más grave y áspera "¿!Que le pasa mi voz!?" Twilight intento crear un punto de luz con su cuerno, canalizando su magia mientras cerraba los ojos, todos sus repetidos intentos forzados para poner en marcha su magia solo dieron como resultado un potente dolor de cabeza, "¿¡Porque no puedo usar mi magia!? ¿Pusieron una piedra de vacío en la habitación?", ante la posibilidad de que su situación hubiera sido un secuestro, la ahora completamente desesperada Twilight intentó pedir ayuda de su asistente número uno, aun sabiendo como se escuchaba su voz, "¡SPIKE!" gritó fuertemente con una voz irregular y llena de pánico, "¡SPIKEEEE! ¡STARLIGHT! ¡ALGUN PONY!" continuo Twilight, "¡ALGUIEN!" Por favor...

Pero nadie vino.

La respiración de Twilight comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente mientras buscaba su cuerno sin éxito. _Esto no está pasando, tiene que ser un sueño._ Ante tal realización, un engrane hizo click en su cerebro, _¡Eso es!_

"Princesa Luna ¿¡Estás ahí!?" largos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que Twilight volviera a exclamar "¡Princesa Luna! ¡Por favor responda!"

El silencio era la única respuesta que conseguía Twilight. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecer mientras su mente buscaba darle sentido a la situación. La oscuridad de la habitación sólo logra empeorar su frágil psique al no ser capaz de distinguir en qué lugar estaba ni cómo se veía, todos sus intentos de iluminar el cuarto habían sido infructuosos, solo quedaba ella en la oscuridad y el sonido parecía indetenible.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo hasta que el incesante ruido producido por el artefacto aparentemente mágico se detuviera por su propia cuenta, enviando un fuerte pero efímero haz de luz hacia el techo de la habitación que pasó desapercibido por Twilight. Sin el agudo sonido repetitivo, Twilight Sparkle al fin pudo conseguir un poco de tranquilidad y silencio que tanto anhelaba.

Aun así ella prefirió quedarse callada y envolverse en las sábanas a esperar a que todo fuera un mal sueño, su cuerpo se sentía débil, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su garganta estaba reseca. Mientras meditaba, logró notar que no podía sentir sus alas ni su melena, una especie de tela oprimía todo su cuerpo y tenía una extraña sensación en sus patas traseras. Los extraños miembros que aparecieron en sus cascos frontales la ponían nerviosa, pero moverlos y juguetear con ellos tenía un efecto calmante en ella.

"Todo estará bien, debe ser un sueño. Es tarde, la princesa Luna debe estar dormida." repetía una y otra vez, a pesar de que su nueva voz no la hacía confiar de todo en sus propias palabras.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para la desolada princesa, la almohada en la que Twilight permanecía yacía ahora empapada en lágrimas salinas las cuales comenzaban a secarse amenazando con dejar marcas en sus mejillas, _¿En donde estarán Spike y mis amigas?_ La desconsolada princesa vio su sollozo interrumpido por los rayos del sol que comenzaban a atravesar las persianas iluminando el cuarto y lanzando una tenue luz a través de las sábanas justo en sus párpados.

"Es… ¿El sol?... ¿¡Celestia!?"

Twilight en un arranque de energía se desprendió de sus sábanas para poder observar lo que había a su alrededor. Lo que vio fue un cuarto gris y desordenado, con varios aparatos extraños que jamás había visto en Equestria. Ignorando todo lo que se presentaba ante ella, Twilight Sparkle intentó galopar hacia la ventana para ver yacía fuera de su confinamiento.

Al momento de poner un pie debajo de la cama, la sensación increíblemente fría del suelo en sus nuevos pies la hizo caer hincada y sostenerse en sus recién adquiridas manos. Ya en el piso y con plena luz tuvo la oportunidad de observar por primera vez su cuerpo. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero ese no era el mayor de sus preocupaciones. Sus cascos se habían convertido en extremidades similares las de Spike, Gilda o Discord pero con un dedo extra. Sus patas tenían una composición similar mientras que sus rodillas se encontraban invertidas.

 **"AAAHHHHH"**

Twilight en pánico, alejó sus nuevas manos del suelo. Al hacer esto, el suelo se acercó tan rápido que apenas pudo cerrar los ojos. "¡AUCH! ¡Eso Dolío!" La princesa de la amistad se mantuvo recostada en el suelo por unos segundos intentando darle forma a todo lo que había presenciado en los últimos minutos.

"Qué es lo que me pasó… ¿Quien me hizo esto?..." dijo entre llantos y sollozos, "¿Donde están mis amigas?" se preguntaba en voz alta mientras imágenes de sus nuevas extremidades y el extraño cuarto en el que se encontraba venían a su mente, "¿Es esto… Equestria?

Quien anteriormente fuera Twilight Sparkle, con temor en sus ojos, comenzó a levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana que dejaba pasar celosamente los rayos del sol a través de sus persianas de color pálido. Sus movimientos eran torpes y se sentían increíblemente ajenos para ella, las sensaciones en sus ahora pies desnudos y manos eran algo que la desconcertaba al punto de tener que asegurarse de que era el suelo lo que sentía. Aun así, estaba decidida a averiguar en qué sitio estaba y si era el sol quien emanaba esa luz.

Cada paso que daba se sentía pesado, sus esfuerzos por no perder el equilibrio la tenían exhausta en apenas dos metros. Después de tropezar y levantarse unas cuantas veces, Twilight llegó a su destino, jadeando y temblando. _Para ser mi primera vez… No fue tan mal..._

Con sus dedos temblando, la antiguamente conocida como Twilight Sparkle movió las rendijas de la persiana para observar el paisaje detrás de ellas. Un paisaje un tanto gris pero impresionante tomó posesión de todos sus pensamientos y la atrapó en el aquí y ahora, _Pero… Que clase de sitio es este..._ Edificios más grandes de los que había visto nunca se alzaban frente a ella y bloquearon parte del cielo azul que iluminaba el día, ni siquiera las estructuras más altas de Ponyhattan se comparan frente a los imponentes colosos de metal y piedra que se erguían frente a ella, _¿Es esto… Real?_. Debajo de donde se encontraba, cientos de carruajes impulsados por ningún poni se movían un orden segmentado y a veces caótico. Los sonidos eran algo que jamás había escuchado, una mezcla de metales chocando junto con ruidos agudos dañaron por completo la impresionante escena frente a ella y aun asi, esta conservaba la mayor parte de su magia y esplendor.

"Definitivamente esto no es Equestria..."

Preocupada y consternada, Twilight Sparkle cerró las persianas y miro hacia atrás en busca de algo que le indicará que es lo que sucedió con ella, una pista con la que trabajar, un lugar en donde reflexionar, o un aliado al que acudir.

Con un poco más de equilibrio que antes, fijó su mirada al dispositivo que, horas atrás, emanaba una brillante luz y un sonido infernal. Twilight, con intriga y temor a partes iguales, se acercó temerosa y lentamente al dichoso rectángulo gris y así, con sus dedos aun sintiéndose ajenos a ella, tocó el cristal del rectángulo de plástico y este respondió encendiendo su luz hacia ella.

4:20 pm

1 de Noviembre

Alarma a 6:00am

La pantalla estaba repleta con distintos rectángulos con imágenes y letras que no significaban nada para ella, aun así, los números eran los mismos que en su mundo, lo cual llamó la innata curiosidad de Twilight.

"¿420?" se preguntaba Twilight mientras llevaba su mano a la barbilla, acto que la sorprendió por un momento al sentir sus manos en lugar de cascos, "Me pregunto si…"

El espíritu de estudiante prodigio y científica comenzó poco a poco a sustituir su miedo por curiosidad, mientras tocaba fervientemente la pantalla del extraño dispositivo el aparato parecía responderle. Cada toque que ella realizaba, el aparato de devolvía un sonido seguido de un efecto visual que distorsionada la pantalla, incitando a Twilight a seguir haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez...

"Hey ¡Esto es divertido!"

Twilight, después de unos segundos de diversión inocente, fijó su mirada en lo que parecía la figura de un candado en la parte inferior del dispositivo _¿Será la llave al verdadero potencial de este aparato?_ La curiosidad poco a poco fue ganando terreno frente a la prudencia y al final, quien fuera anteriormente Twilight Sparkle, decidió, con una mano temblorosa lentamente acerco su dedo a la imagen.

 _Nada malo puede pasar… ¿o si?_ sin embargo, esta acción no tuvo ningún efecto. El candado parecía moverse, pero inmediatamente después de que Twilight alejara su mano, dicha imagen regresaba a su posición anterior sin ningún efecto añadido ni acción aparente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Twilight incrédula y desilusionada mientras comenzaba a tocar el objeto con más fervor y desesperación, moviendo su dedo en todas direcciones y posiciones en el cristal del dispositivo sin ningún efecto. Después de algunos intentos, sus esfuerzos dieron fruto _¡SI!_ El candado se deslizó al centro de la pantalla y se abrió en una miríada de colores revelando detrás una imagen oscura repleta de estrellas que eran absorbidas al centro de una esfera oscura. La visión de tal espectáculo visual. Impresionante y efímero, distinto a cualquier cosa que haya estudiado o visto en Equestria. La atónita Twilight Sparkle no tuvo más remedio que dejar salir un grito de emoción frente a tantas cosas que estaba descubriendo "¡Si! ¡Jaja! ¡Twilight uno, extraño dispositivo mágico cero!", cualquiera que sea el lugar en donde estaba y lo que le había pasado, había tomado un segundo plano frente al espectáculo que el pequeño dispositivo estaba desplegando frente a ella, _quien quiera que haya hecho este dispositivo, necesito hablar con él ¡Es increíble!_

Las horas pasaron, su estómago dolía y su cabeza le pesaba. Twilight siempre tuvo la costumbre de olvidar comer cuando se encontraba exhorta en sus estudios, ese hecho, aun en este lugar extraño y desconocido, no era distintos. Por otro par de horas, la escolar Twilight continuó ignorando los reclamos por nutrientes que su estómago tan desesperadamente solicitaba. _Este objeto tiene un sin fin de sorpresas ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de imágenes diferentes que puede dibujar!_

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, es lo que se dice, y Twilight no era ajena a ese dicho, más tarde que pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado desapercibido para la exhorta princesa. _Los números que antes indicaba 420 ahora marcan 930. Creo que es seguro suponer que es la hora actual._

Ansiosa por comprobar su teoría, Twilight volvió una vez más a la ventana, su estómago gruñía, los párpados le pesaban y sus ojos quemaban, aún así, eso no detendría la curiosidad y sed de conocimiento de la Nerd más grande de toda Equestria. Al acercarse una vez más a la ventana, el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente frente a los ojos de Twilight. Si anteriormente se sentía emocionada al ver la ciudad de día. El paisaje nocturno le trajo un éxtasis de colores indescriptibles. La ciudad estaba iluminada en su totalidad en luces de brillante neón. Cada espectacular llamaba más la atención que el anterior. Si bien no era capaz de leerlos, eso no evitaba que mirara los gigantes carteles con una mirada incrédula de pura fascinación e inocencia. Sentía que era pequeña una vez más y el mundo estaba lleno de luz y misterio del cual actualmente carece de vuelta en Equestria. En su tierra natal, el mundo tenía pocos secretos para esta erudita. Pero aquí, cada nuevo sonido, cada nueva imagen eran completamente nuevas. La sensación de Twilight de estar descubriendo un nuevo mundo superaba con creces a cualquier temor o preocupación que hubiera tenido antes.

Lo único que no superaba era su hambriento estómago, el cual, estaba al borde de comenzar a digerirse a sí mismo, _necesito encontrar algo de comer…_

La hambrienta Twilight comenzó a tambalearse por toda la habitación en busca de algo que pareciera comestible, _si me trajeron para ser prisionera, no me dejarían morir, así que debe haber algo de comer aquí,_ pero lo único que podía encontrar eran prendas en el suelo. O así fue hasta que llegó a la mesa al otro lado de la habitación, en ella, una hamburguesa a medio comer reposaba triunfante, sobreviviente de la noche en la que Dom y Mike tomaron posesión de ella en plena juerga. _Esto… Huele… Extraño…_ mientras luchaba por olfatear la aparente comida dejada en la mesa de madera en la habitación, un extraño olor capturó sus sentidos, _¡jamás había olido algo como esto!_ Sus papilas comenzaban a sudar llenando su boca con más saliva de la que podía manejar.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Acepto su alimento! ¡Gracias!" gritó Twilight con la esperanza de ser escuchada por sus captores.

Bien, veamos qué es esto… Al dar la primera mordida, una explosión de distintos sabores bombardearon el paladar de una distraída y hambrienta Twilight Sparkle, _¿¡De que está hecho esto!?_ los sabores de la hamburguesa de doble queso con extra picante detonaron algo en ella que jamás había sentido, tantos sabores nuevos habían sido introducidos en su cabeza en un solo instante, dejándola en estado de éxtasis absoluto.

"Ohgh, por Celestia, quien sea que preparo esto ¡Debo conocerlo!"

Antes de poder averiguar los ingredientes que contenía tal manjar, Twilight habia devorado por completo lo que había quedado de la última cena de Dom.

"Por Equestria, necesito mas de esta comida" el hambre de Twilight no estaba del todo saciada, pero una vez la comida fue retirada de su presencia comenzó a recobrar poco a poco la conciencia y a sentir mas y mas el peso de un estómago alimentado. _Tal vez… Debería dormir…_ Pensó mientras volteaba a ver las luces nocturnas que adornaban por completo la ciudad en una miríada de colores brillantes y luces titilantes.

"Sea donde sea que me hayan traído… Gracias…" En su mente aún estaba genuinamente consternada por sus amigas, su cuerpo y Spike, pero el peso de sus emociones estaba siendo contrarrestado fuertemente por su curiosidad y ansias de aprender y descubrir, mañana sera otro dia…

Con lo anterior dicho, Twilight se desplomó en la cama tan rápido que olvidó cerrar las persianas, su rostro quedó incrustado entre sábanas y almohadas en lo que antes fuera la cama de Dominic Drearr...

Ahora, ocupada por la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

En lo más profundo de su sueño, Twilight Sparkle podía observar recuerdos, imágenes que no había visto en nunca antes, dentro de ellos, una silueta demasiado familiar se manifestó frente a ella, se detuvo de golpe. La figura se detuvo frente a ella y comenzó a inspeccionarla con incredulidad en su rostro, la figura en cuestión era ella misma, su cuerpo a como era en Equestria. Este ente se detuvo después de rodear a Twilight y preguntó en perfecto Equish:

Tu… ¿Tu eres Twilight Sparkle?...


	4. Capítulo 4: Como en Discovery Channel

_Es un sueño..._

"¡Twilight!"

 _Solo es una pesadilla…_

"¡Twilight! ¡Soy yo! ¡Spike!"

 _Despertaré…_

"¡Twilight!"

 _Callense…_

"Por Favor… Twilight…"

 _Mi nombre no es Twilight…_

"Por favor…"

 _Deténganse…_

"¡TWILIGHT!"

"Mi nombre. No. ES. **¡TWILIGHT!** "

La barrera protectora puesta por el elemento de la magia estalló en un iracundo estruendo mientras la desgarradora voz de Twilight repleta de desesperación y cansancio resonaba a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. El espejo del tocador situado a escasos metros del centro de la explosión se fragmentó mientras que el resto de la habitación vibraba a un ritmo irregular conforme las ondas de magia emanadas de Twilight golpeaban en las superficies. La princesa de la amistad yacía en medio del cuarto, sentada, con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro al tiempo que sus vociferantes lamentos crecían con la esperanza de que le devolvieran la realidad que se le fue arrebatada. La explosión fue tan repentina que, de no ser por sus efectos colaterales sobre los presentes y la habitación, pensarían que jamás ocurrió.

"¡Soy Dominic! ¡Dominic! **¡DOMINIC!** " repetía violentamente una y otra vez mientras lo blanco de sus ojos comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo y sus lágrimas empapaban el suelo y su pelaje. Su chillido repleto de cólera y soledad fue lo más atemorizante que sus espectadores: Starlight Glimmer y Spike habían presenciado en mucho tiempo, aún a través de sus incontables aventuras contra los engendros del caos de Discord y demás aberraciones del tártaro, la escena era demasiado desconcertante y terrorífica como para reaccionar. Instintivamente tomaron distancia de la yegua mientras intentaban sin éxito darle sentido a lo que acontecía frente a ellos.

Starlight sentía como su corazón era asfixiado por los gritos de Twilight, ella fue la única en presentarle su amistad y que, gracias a ella es que se encontraba aquí y no en una mazmorra en Canterlot, Twilight estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitó, ahora que ella la necesitaba lo único que podía hacer era cubrir sus oídos debido al paralizante grito sollozante y observar aterrada la deprimente escena que transcurría frente a ellos, mientras, su amiga sufría inconsolablemente. Por un momento los ojos de Starlight se humedecieron mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, solo para ser devuelta al presente por el sonido del cristal en el suelo rompiéndose.

" **¡Dominic! ¡Dominic! ¡Dominic!** " repetía una y otra vez. Con cada mención de su nombre, su temor se convertía en ira y negación. Fue hasta después de unos momentos que la yegua bajó su cabeza y reposó su rostro en el suelo, el sonido vio reducido varios tonos su timbre al resonar contra la superficie de la habitación. Los espectadores, dudosos, destaparon sus orejas lentamente para descubrir que el chillido era mínimamente soportable pero igual de atemorizante. Quien fuera Twilight Sparkle, sin detener su alarido, comenzó a asestar una descarga arcana tras otra con sus cascos buscando desquitar su frustración contra el suelo debajo de ella, provocándose heridas y cortes en el proceso, los cuales, no tenian ningún efecto en Dom.

" **¡Despierta!** " repetía mientras marcas cada vez más profundas comenzaban a formarse en el pulcro suelo del castillo, las hendiduras se extendían profundamente sobre el suelo, destruyendo por completo su reflejo en él. Las luces que se reflejaban en un abanico de colores junto con la imagen de Twilight Sparkle se fueron mezclando y deformando con cada golpe infundido en ira y negación, hasta que el reflejo color lavanda no era más que una mancha en el suelo desprovista de cualquier semblanza de la princesa de la amistad.

" **¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí!** " Gritaba. su cuerpo, herido por sí mismo aullaba en de dolor, pero sus gritos eran opacados por el fuerte alarido de su mente fragmentándose con cada brutal golpe al suelo. El cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle instintivamente buscaba protegerse a sí mismo con una serie de hechizos y barreras mágicas, cualidad obtenida tras años de estudios y entrenamiento y que se habían adherido completamente a su mente y cuerpo como una segunda naturaleza, aun si Dom lo ignoraba. Estos hechizos eran lo único que protegían a Dom de su propia magia y a su mente de sí mismo.

No pasó mucho hasta que el elemento de la harmonía comenzará a proteger a su portadora, cubriendo el cuerpo de Twilight con un aura rosácea brillante que lentamente comenzaba a adquirir más y más fuerza. El antiguo vínculo comenzó a tomar presencia en la mente de Dom, calmando su perturbada y dolida conciencia. Para él, era como si zarcillos invisibles se posaran sobre su cabeza envolviendo su mente. Una sensación cálida y reconfortante comenzó a hacer presencia alrededor de todo su cuerpo momentos después conforme el aura se expandía a su alrededor. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como perdía fuerzas, su cuerpo dejaba de luchar, el dolor en su cabeza se esfumaba, su magia abandonaba poco a poco sus cascos y los pensamientos que lo aquejaba lentamente pasaban a tomar un segundo plano y eran sustituidos por susurros incomprensibles para él. Podía sentir como esas voces lo tranquilizaba y protegían, cual madre consolando a su hijo, implorandole que dejara de llorar, a pesar de no poder comprender dichas palabras, el sentimiento estaba ahí. La magia del elemento envolvió su alma y por un momento Dom pudo sentir su cálido abrazo, estaba tranquilo, en completa calma, como si algo dentro de él supiera que todo iba a salir bien, como si alguien velará por el.

La fragmentada y dolida mente encontró confort en el maternal toque del elemento de la magia, Dom no era consciente de lo que sucedía y cada vez que intentaba darle sentido a la situación solo recibía imágenes del aura rosácea nublado su visión y serenando su angustia. La magia de Twilight hizo su parte y, una vez detenido el ataque a su cuerpo, este comenzó a sanar las heridas auto infringidas por Dom, la sensación de sus cortes cerrándose en sus piernas y brazos, producidos por los fragmentos de cristal dispersos se sentía irreal, pero confortable.

Dom, agotado, poco a poco y entre lágrimas, dejó caer sus cascos sobre el suelo al no poder sostenerlos más, mientras, reposaba sentado, en silencio, contemplando sus pezuñas y pelaje color lavanda con una mirada de incredulidad mientras el aura rosácea del elemento poco a poco se desvanecía, llevándose con ella todo su temor e ira. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar y volver a la realidad. Solo después de que la magia calmante del elemento desapareciera. Dom fue capaz de ver el mundo a su alrededor una vez más, para descubrir el caos en que la habitación se había convertido, Yo… ¿Hice esto?... Pensaba mientras veía sus cascos en el suelo con más preocupación que temor.

"Por favor… Alejense", Dom apenas podía articular palabra alguna sin ser interrumpido por su sollozo. Su mente estaba en calma, pero su cuerpo sufría las secuelas de su ataque de pánico. Su rostro ya no mostraba señales de furia o ira, únicamente soledad y tristeza.

"Se los suplico…", dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible, con el fin de no escuchar su propia voz una vez más. Acto seguido, se acurrucó sobre su propio estómago, sus alas instintivamente se abrieron y envolvieron a la afligida yegua, resguardándola del mundo que la rodeaba. Dom sintió una extraña sensación cuando sus alas lentamente cubrieron su cuerpo, aun asi, decidio ignorar el hecho mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Dom no podía evitar sentir una extraña mezcla de emociones en la que su mente le decía que algo estaba mal, mientras su cuerpo decía completamente lo contrario. La sensación envolvente de su cuerpo abrazándose a sí mismo en sus alas era inquietante. Había algo en esa posición, en sus plumas tocando su pelaje, sus piernas contra su cuerpo, su cabeza acomodada en su costado y su crin que se sentía correcto... Sus cabellos color cobalto caían por un costado de su rostro, cubriendo su ojo derecho mientras éste continuaba fluyendo adecuadamente por lo largo de su cuello y reposaba en sus hombros. La relajante y extraña sensación que esta acción producía fue suficiente para que Dom lograra ignorar por un momento su situación y, en total calma, comenzará a aceptar y recapitular lo que acaba de suceder.

Su mente bailaba entre recuerdos de él y Mike pasando la noche anterior en un bar nocturno, lo siguiente que apareció en su mente fue una serie de lagunas mentales que oscurecían cualquier suceso posterior a las bebidas tomadas en el bar Discord. Su siguiente recuerdo fue despertar en una cama de seda púrpura, completamente entumecido y en un nuevo cuerpo. Imágenes de su nueva apariencia se mostraban una y otra vez. Cada vez que su nueva imagen aparecía frente a él, se formaba una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Su mente trataba a toda costa de alejarse de esos pensamientos y enfocarse en el presente, con el fin de salir adelante en su situación actual. _Tengo cuatro patas, pezuñas, pelo en todos lados… **Todos lados** … Lo único que no cuadra son el color púrpura y…_ -Dom miró detrás de él, agitando sus alas levemente para luego cubrirse con ellas una vez más- _alas… Oh, si. El cuerno_ , dijo mientras tocaba levemente la rígida protuberancia con su casco, aún ajeno a la sensación, pero, esta vez, sabía que esperar, la anticipación seguido por la acción mandó una corriente eléctrica desde su frente por todo su cuerpo, erizando todo su cuerpo a su paso, cuando dicho estímulo alcanzó la parte más alejada de su cuerpo, su cola dio un fuerte latigazo en reacción a la fuerte sensación, _oh… Tambien tengo cola al parecer..._ Al voltear a ver detrás de él, vio su cola moverse de lado a lado, _me pregunto si…_ Con un poco de esfuerzo, Dom logró mover su nuevo apéndice en un rápido movimiento hacia un lado, _podría acostumbrarme a esto_ , Dom dejo salir una leve risa mientras se cubría con su casco derecho. _Supongo que…_ -Pensaba mientras daba un vistazo por debajo de su ala, _debería conocer a estas… ¿Personas?_ _Uno parece más un caballo y el otro una lagartija..._

* * *

Starlight y Spike observaban en silencio como Twilight permanecía cubierta por sus alas en el centro de la habitación, un ocasional murmullo y alguna que otra leve risa era lo único que se escuchó por unos momentos. Ambos compartían una mirada de inseguridad y preocupación, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a acercarse después de que ella misma pidiera su espacio.

"Spike… ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"No lo se… Jamas habia visto a Twilight así…" A Spike le costaba hablar, sus sollozos constantemente interrumpían su discurso, aun así, hizo lo posible para secar sus lagrimas, "Deberíamos traer a las demás…"

Starlight mostró una cara de inseguridad mientras llevaba su casco a su barbilla, traer a los otros elementos al castillo sin antes saber qué era lo que sucedía era demasiado riesgo. De ser otro ataque de Chrysalis estarían haciendo lo que ella quiere trayendo a las demás, "Debemos primero asegurarnos que no es un changeling, por lo menos" _tengo un hechizo para eso, Twilight me lo enseñó después del incidente con Chrysalis, aunque nunca lo he usado… ¿Que tan dificil puede ser?_

Spike realizó un gesto de aprobación mientras veía a Starlight a los ojos, "Te lo suplico Starlight, ayudala…"

Esas palabras pesaban mucho en la mente de Starlight Glimmer sabía lo que significaba Twilight para Spike, y aun asi, el estaba confiando plenamente en su juicio. _Espero no estar equivocada._

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ambos vieran movimiento nuevamente, Twilight había levantado levemente un ala para echar un vistazo hacia ellos, posteriormente regresó a su posición anterior, alejada una vez más.

"Me voy a acercar Spike."

* * *

 _Esto se siente extraño… ¿Porque es tan divertido?_ Dom sonreía y aplaudía con sus cascos cada vez que lograba mover alguno de sus nuevos apéndices, la oleada de sensaciones desconocidas que su nuevo cuerpo le enviaba a su cerebro le producía una extraña sensación de curiosidad y emoción. Después de dejar de juguetear con su cola, volteo su atención a el caparazón de plumas que lo envolvían, _así que… Estas son **mis** alas…_ Su cerebro no era consciente de cómo mover dichas extremidades, al principio intentaba mover su espalda y hombros para intentar ponerlas en movimiento, sólo para fallar miserablemente, _Oh vamos…_ , Dominic comenzó a realizar pequeños movimientos en todo su cuerpo, tanteando sus nuevas terminaciones nerviosas en busca de la señal correcta que moviera las enormes alas lavanda, _¿Aquí? No… Esa es mi cola… Otra vez ¿Este? No, tobillo ¿Este? No se que sea esto… ¡Este!_ Sus alas se agitaron en un rápido movimiento que generó una corriente de aire muy placentero para Dom además de una nueva sensación casi embriagante. _Yo... ¿Yo hice eso? Oh dios… Estas alas son tan… Sensibles… Puedo sentir cada movimiento que hago con ellas. Es tan… Extraño._

Mientras Dominic descifraba su nuevo cuerpo, comenzó a sentir un espasmo en su cabeza que no había experimentado. A su derecha, escuchaba el característico sonido de los cascos golpeando contra el suelo mientras se acercaban a él. Con cada golpe firme en el suelo, sus orejas se movían instintivamente buscando la fuente del sonido. _Es extraño que esto pase automáticamente,_ pensaba mientras movía su cabeza sin pensarlo en busca de lo que provocaba esa sensación de movimiento, _¡Que son mis orejas! ¡Entiende!... Vaya, nunca pensé decir eso… Tampoco pensé que me convertiría en un caballo morado con alas y cuerno ahora que lo pienso..._

Los pasos se detuvieron a poco más de un metro de él, cuando una voz que luchaba por esconder su preocupación se dirigió hacia Twilight.

"Twilight… ¿Eres tú?" preguntó en voz baja Starlight Glimmer

"No, no soy Twilight… No... No me llames así..." respondió seriamente Dominic, sin una pizca de resentimiento, ira, o duda en su voz, la voz de Twilight. Dom lentamente retrajo sus alas para poder ver a la yegua que estaba parada frente a él. Podía sentir el miedo en su mirada, pero también notaba una pizca de compasión, algo que necesitaba seriamente Dom en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, escuchar la voz de su amiga diciendo esas palabras confundían a Starlight fuertemente ¿Cómo podría alguien parecerse tanto e incluso usar la misma voz? La respuesta vino tan rápido como se esperaba, _Changelings. Tiene que ser eso._

Starlight dio dos pasos atrás, y con un aura azulada que emanaba de su cuerno, comenzó a iluminar a quien fuera Twilight Sparkle, quien aún yacía recostada en el centro de la habitación. Starlight lanzó el hechizo una y otra vez en busca de la señal de aprobación que indicara que era un changeling intentando suplantar a su amiga, esa señal nunca llegó.

"Aggh ¡Esto no tiene sentido!" grito mientras alzaba sus cascos en el aire.

"¿Que sucede Starlight? respondió Spike, que estaba esperando varios metros atrás.

 _Algo debe estar mal con el hechizo, o, tal vez Twilight perdió la memoria ¿Hipnosis? ¿Suplantacíon? No, Twilight no caería en la hipnosis tan fácil, ya lo intente ¿Quien mas a parte de un changeling podría suplantar a un alicornio?_ Las respuestas evadían a Starlight mientras intentaba darle sentido al resultado de la detección de changelings. Su mente se encontraba fuertemente concentrada en el asunto en cuestión hasta que vio algo que la distrajo por completo.

 _Vamos Dom, tu puedes, no puede ser tan difícil,_ "Te contare todo lo que se… Pero primero..."

Dominic, ahora en el cuerpo de Twilight, comenzó a ponerse de pie en lo que para él era un esfuerzo monumental. No solo su cuerpo se sentía mucho más pesado, su mente aún se encontraba adormecida por el efecto sedante de su propio cuerpo y el elemento de la armonía. Lo que Spike y Starlight veían era a una completamente ebria Twilight intentando ponerse de pie.

 _Tu puedes,_ se repetía mientras sus temblorosas patas intentan balancear su cuerpo, la sensación de sus nuevas extremidades no respondiendo a como solían hacerlo lo abrumaba, el temor de caer en cualquier momento hizo que sus orejas se echarán hacia atrás y sus alas se sacudieran, aun asi, despues de unos dolorosos minutos, Dom estaba de pie. _Me puedo acostumbrar a las alas, incluso a la cola. No se si pueda acostumbrarme a la sensación de que tengo las rodillas invertidas…_

Starlight retrocedió a donde estaba Spike para darle espacio a Twilight, Dom la miró con preocupación en sus ojos, pero asintió a Starlight, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

 _Ok Dom, has visto esto muchas, hagámoslo como lo hacen en Discovery Channel,_ con esas palabras y con total determinación, Dom puso su pata frontal derecha unos centímetros al frente para luego detenerse a pensar unos segundos, _brazo-… Pata derecha, pata izquierda,_ recordaba en su mente mientras intentaba emular el caminar de un cuadrupedo, _1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4_ , su lento andar preocupaba a sus espectadores, cosa que a Dom no podía importarle menos, estaba caminando, estaba de pie y avanzando.

Sus pasos aún eran tambaleantes, cada cierta cantidad de movimientos su mente lo traicionaba y movía instintivamente ambas patas traseras una después de la otra, después de detenerse un momento para corregir sus movimientos, continuaba caminando. Pasó casi media hora hasta que Dom pudiera caminar sin mirar a sus patas, una vez fue capaz, levantó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, con el fin de poner su nuevo patrón de andar a prueba.

El sonido de sus cascos contra el resquebrajado suelo provocaba que moviera sus orejas por instinto, aun asi, habia algo en el rítmico sonido que provocó que se perdiera en él por unos segundos. El constante y sonoro clip clop de sus cascos era algo completamente nuevo para él, sin embargo, su cuerpo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Mientras mas caminaba, mas sensaciones nuevas experimentaba, sentía sus músculos relajarse, estirándose después de permanecer quietos por tanto tiempo, la sensación de su torso contra sus alas, sus músculos esforzándose. Dom comenzó a sentir poco a poco la necesidad de correr, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad en su caminar, con cada impulso que tomaba podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se sentía mas y mas ligero, el entumecimiento poco a poco se esfumaba, y el sonido acelerado de sus pisadas era cada vez más gratificante. Justo cuando estaba a punto de estirar sus alas, una voz lo despertó, provocando que abriera los ojos abruptamente.

"¡Twilight!" Gritaron Spike y Starlight al unísono.

Después de ver a su público con una cara de incredulidad Dom se detuvo y comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido, _este cuerpo… Yo… Se sentía tan bien… Sentía que podía correr y volar, entre mas corria me sentia con mas energía… Todo se sentía tan… ¿Correcto?_

Dom comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, preocupado de lo que podria pasar despues de lo que diga, _¿Me creeran? ¿Y si piensan que soy un monstruo? ¿Me mataran?_ , su mente no hacia mas que preguntarse acerca si era buena idea contarles quién era en realidad, o si debía fingir ser aquella a quien llaman Twilight, n _o se donde estoy, no se por que llegue aquí… Tal vez ellos sepan cómo volver, o que es lo que me sucedió… ¿Y si ellos lo provocaron?,_ su respiración comenzó a acelerarse frente al abanico de posibilidades que fluía hacia su mente, cada una peor que la anterior, su mente estaba completamente, su mente estaba en completo estrés pensando demasiado acerca del que podría pasar, algo inusual en él normalmente paciente y calmado Dom. No podía dejar de imaginarse cada uno de esos escenarios mientras sus ojos bailaban rapidamente entre sus espectadores y la salida. Dom comenzaba a sudar en frío, su respiración se aceleró, el pánico una vez más comenzaba a invadir sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo sacó del trance en el que se había sumergido.

"Yo…" respondió Dom, su mente aun divagaba en pensamientos que terminaban con el enjaulado, o en algún otro lugar donde experimentarían con él, por un momento la habitación de un psiquiátrico paso por su mente.

Tanto Spike como Starlight miraban expectantes de las siguientes palabras de Twilight Sparkle.

"Yo…" Dom no sabia que decir, no había forma en que lo que dijera no pareciera sospechoso. _Cuentaselos… Tal vez ellos sepan qué ocurrió..._

"Mi nombre es Dominic Drearr… Soy… O mas bien **era** un humano" Dominic cerró los ojos al momento de pronunciar esas palabras temeroso de ver el rostro de sus espectadores, pero en espera de una respuesta verbal.

Por varios minutos, la habitación permaneció en completo silencio… Hasta que Starlight irrumpió.

"Tu… **¿¡Que!?** "


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿A quien llamarás?

El grito de Starlight se escuchó en todo lo ancho del castillo.

"TU ¿¡ **QUE**!?"

Dom y Spike cubrieron sus orejas, mientras que Spike simplemente usó sus manos, Dom se vio traicionado por su subconsciente, no recordando su ahora falta de estas. Un fuerte dolor golpeó los costados de su cabeza, _¡Ouch! Pezuñas, ya… Dios…_ Starlight presenció la escena un tanto confusa, lo cual solo levanto mas preguntas en ella.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¡Espera!... ¡Twilight!"

Starlight súbitamente derribó a Dom a la par que un aura azulada comenzó a rodear su cuerno mientras su cara se iluminaba en una oscura mueca de tristeza y preocupación.

"¡Qué le hiciste a Twilight!" preguntó, con sus ojos húmedos.

"¡Espera!, muy bien, calma... Calma" escuchar la voz de Twilight mientras veía su rostro iluminado por una tenue luz azul hizo poco para calmarla, logrando en todo caso el efecto contrario. Sus ojos le decían que estaba viendo a Twilight Sparkle, su muy querida amiga y mentora, pero su mente luchaba por recordarle lo contrario.

"Si pudieras bajarte de mi. Yo- "A Dom le costaba respirar debido al peso de Starlight sobre su pecho que presionaba sus pulmones, "Te contare todo lo que se…" Sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo. Solo conocía la magia indirectamente, cuando fue capaz de sentir los efectos de esta durante su ataque de pánico hace unos minutos, aun asi, jamas habia visto el cuerno de un unicornio antes, y aún menos conocía sus poderes, ver la desconocida protuberancia emitir un brillo casi místico frente a él, sin ninguna fuente aparente logró acelerar su respiración.

Starlight, con una mirada furiosa y repleta de rencor, lentamente replegó su magia y se alejo de quien fuera Twilight Sparkle.

"Gracias… Mira… Dejame-" Dom comenzó a mover sus cascos de una forma desordenada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente, _con lo que costó la primera vez…,_ mientras tanto, Starlight y Spike presenciaban la deplorable escena repletos de vergüenza.

"Starlight ¿Estas segura de esto?"

La yegua a su lado bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del pequeño dragón, sus ojos, aún húmedos, mostraban preocupación más allá de la que Starlight podía resistir. Para ella, la situación era increíblemente difícil, aun así, imaginar lo que sentía Spike, tomando en cuenta lo cerca que era de Twilight, le resultaba imposible.

"Yo… No lo se Spike…" respondió Starlight, mientras se llevaba un casco a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Frente a ellos, la vergonzosa escena estaba a punto de terminar, atrayendo la atención de ambos espectadores a la yegua lavanda.

Dom, después de un monumental esfuerzo, había logrado satisfactoriamente ponerse de pie una vez más. _Estando de pie, no es tan difícil, el equilibrio no es un problema. Supongo que es la ventaja de tener cuatro patas, decía mientras hacía un conteo mental de sus extremidades, el verdadero problema es llegar ahí… ¿Por qué es tan difícil coordinar cuatro patas para levantarse? Juro que es más fácil correr… ¿Galopar? ¿Trotar? Que caminar… ¿Se dice caminar? ¿Se usan los mismos términos en este lugar? ¿ **Que** es este lugar? Tal vez-_, el tren de pensamiento de Dominic se detuvo en un segundo, dejando a sus pasajeros increíblemente desorientados, mientras una voz frente a él iniciaba un interrogatorio.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?" Interrumpió Starlight, con una mirada amenazante.

"Esperaba que ustedes me dijeran…"

Starlight llevó rápidamente su casco a su cara, a la par que dejaba sonar un enorme suspiro que hacía parecer que sus reservas de oxígeno no tenían fin. Le tomó unos segundos pensar en una forma de reestructurar sus preguntas para poder conseguir la mayor información de lo que sea que fuera lo que intentaba suplantar a su amiga Twilight Sparkle.

"Muy bien… ¿Dominic?"

"Solo Dom está bien"

"Claro… _Dom_ …" Starlight aclaró su garganta con un fuerte sonido para asegurarse de tener la atención de Dominic, "Entonces, Dom, dices que eres un ' _Humano_ ' ¿No es así? "

"Hasta la noche anterior lo era… Ahora soy… ¿ _Qué_ soy? ¿Un caballo?"

"Poni" respondió, mientras miraba cínicamente a Dom.

"¿Poni? No recuerdo ningún poni con esto" respondió mientras extendía sus alas y movía su cabeza para hacer énfasis en su cuerno, _el cuerno no molesta, de hecho, no sabría que está ahí de no ser porque lo vi en el espejo… Pero las alas… Dios, se siente tan bien estirarlas. Es como mover las piernas después de un viaje de doce horas… Claro, si tus piernas estuvieran a ambos lados de tu torso... Y midieran el doble de tu tamaño… Y tuvieran plumas… Y fueran de color lavanda… Y-_

Starlight una vez más llevó su casco a su cara, esta vez de una forma suficientemente violenta como para herirse a sí misma, sin embargo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrar el dolor que esto le había provocado. Ver a Dom mover sus alas de lado a lado sin delicadeza alguna no ayudaba a generar una buena impresión en ella.

"¿Podemos dejar las explicaciones para después? Quiero saber... Que. Paso. Con. Twilight" Con cada palabra, Starlight golpeaba la punta de su casco derecho con la base de su casco izquierdo.

"Ok… Como dije, no se quien sea esa… ¿Twilight? Extraño nombre-" El cuerno de la yegua que se encontraba sentada frente a Dom comenzó a brillar una vez más lentamente, esta vez en un tono rojizo, mucho más salvaje y violento, el notorio cambio de color no pasó desapercibido para Dom, haciendo que rápidamente corrigiera sus palabras, "P-Pero, puedo contarte todo lo que paso el dia anterior. ¿Tal vez eso te sirva?... De algún modo…"

Starlight, al escuchar sus palabras, poco a poco fue capaz de recobrar la compostura, mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero Spike en busca de aprobación. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza en un rápido gesto. Spike tomó asiento a lado de Starlight, mientras está levitaba el cojín frente al tocador roto y tomaba asiento sobre el. Posteriormente, con un suspiro y un gesto de su casco, dijo.

"Bien… Escuchemos tu historia _Dominic_ "

* * *

Varias lagunas mentales, intentos de mímica por parte de Dominic, explicaciones innecesarias, algunos gestos de desaprobación de Starlight, y un Spike completamente absorbido en la historia cual niño pequeño después, Dominic completó su relato. Exhausto después de hablar sin parar y describir con todo detalle posible los sucesos de la noche anterior, incluyendo los de la mañana, los cuales, provocaban que su pelaje se eriza y su cola se moviera incontrolablemente de lado a lado con el simple recuerdo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?" Dom permaneció de pie unos momentos mientras contemplaba los rostros de cansancio de sus espectadores, _ahora creen que estoy loco… Me pregunto si podre huir… ¿Tendran caceria de fugitivos?_

Starlight y Spike intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos mientras ambos asentían con la cabeza, a la par que, al unísono, pronunciaban una única palabra.

" _ **Discord**_ "

Los dos se frotaron el puente de su nariz con la intención de reducir la migraña que representaba la situación frente a ellos. Ahora con total explicación.

"Muy bien Dom ¿Estás completamente seguro que este 'Bar' se llamaba _Discord_ y que las bebidas tenían esos colores exactamente?" preguntó Starlight, completamente incrédula.

"Tan seguro como que mi pelaje es morado… ¿Lavanda? Siempre he sido malo con los colores. Lo siento, mi amigo es el de los-" rápidamente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Mikael. Desconocía que había sucedido con el desde que despertó, y con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado por completo a su amigo, "¡MIKE!"

"¿Maic?" preguntaron Spike y Starlight al unísono.

"¡Si! Él fue quien me acompañó a tomar aquellas bebidas extrañas. Si yo termine aquí es posible que el tambien ¿No?"

Starlight una vez más se parecía no estar completamente de acuerdo con la situación, y lo demostraba plenamente mirando al techo de la habitación "Bueno… No es _imposible_ , aun que tampoco es _necesariamente_ una posibilidad. Mmmm..." mientras Starlight miraba alrededor y frotaba su barbilla con su casco. Spike se acercó a quien fuera Twilight Sparkle y jaló un mechón del pelaje de su pierna para atraer su atención. Dom malinterpretó la extraña sensación y reaccionó moviéndose unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente, solo para observar al pequeño dragón púrpura con una cara llena de tristeza que derretiría incluso un corazón hecho de obsidiana.

"Entonces… Dom… ¿Nada de esto fue tu intención?" La mirada sollozante de Spike tocaba una fibra dormida en Dom, o incluso extinta. _¿Será acaso este cuerpo?..._

"La noche anterior no sabia que este lugar existía… Yo… Si pudiera devolver todo a la normalidad, lo haría sin dudarlo… Pero... " Dom seguía dudando, incapaz de mirar a Spike a los ojos por más de dos segundos sostenidos. El sentimiento de culpa, a pesar de no haber sido acción suya, comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Había algo en ese pequeño dragón que hacía que Dom quisiera ayudarlo y protegerlo a cualquier cosa. Lo que sea para quitar esas lágrimas secas de su rostro. _¿Por qué?..._

"Hablando de eso-" Rápidamente dijo Dom, desviando el tema en cuestión, "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Oh… Es el castillo de-", Spike encontró un nudo en su garganta ante las siguientes palabras, "...Twilight. En Ponyville"

"¿Po-que? Si existiera un lugar así en la Tierra te aseguro que lo conocería. Caballos-" Dominic miro a Spike al darse cuenta de su error y rápidamente lo corrigió, "Ponis tecnicolor no pasarían desapercibidos tan fácilmente..."

"¿Tierra? ¿Como en la que crecen los árboles? ¿Esa tierra?... ¿Por qué vivirás ahí?" La pregunta inicialmente confundió a Dominic, pero rápidamente unió los puntos en su cabeza. La respuesta estaba ahí, la conocía desde antes, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

"¿D-Dices que esta no es la Tierra?"

"Ponyville, en Equestria. El castillo de Twilight-" Spike luchaba por no ver a Dominic como Twilight, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, "La _verdadera_ Twilight Sparkle", la imagen de Twilight, estaba grabada a fuego en su mente casi como la imagen de su madre, el sustituir esa imagen por la de un desconocido era una tarea monumental y casi impensable para el pequeño dragón. Aun así, a pesar de que sus palabras fueron correctas, algo dentro de Spike lo hizo sentir que había despreciado a quien es ahora Dominic, "Quiero decir, no es como si tu fueras falsa, digo, yo… Tu sabes… Aggh" el pequeño dragón púrpura golpeó su rostro fuertemente con la palma en busca de las palabras para disculparse, completamente superado por la situación.

Dominic encontraba la escena comica, y mientras intentaba cubrir su leve risa con su casco, decidió darle un respiro al pequeño dragón.

"No te preocupes… Emmm… ¿Spike?... No estoy molesto"

Spike exhalo en alivio con esas palabras, un respiro muy necesario para el pequeño dragón. Aun así, las palabras que dijo llamaron su atención.

"¿Dijiste ' _molesto_ '?" preguntó Spike mientras tragaba un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

"Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Dominic comenzó a acostumbrarse a escuchar la voz de Twilight Sparkle, cosa que no se molestó en cuestionar en vista de todo lo acontecido superaba con creces lo agudo de su voz. _Puede que tenga algo que ver con el aire o este cuerpo… Espera... Oh no..._

Spike llevó su mano a la cabeza mientras que buscaba desesperadamente una salida o un cambio de tema para evitar contarle la verdad sobre su cambio de género, _le dejaré eso a Starlight…_ "No, es solo que… Emmm… ¿Por qué preguntas en donde estas? Ya había dicho que estamos en Equestria, en Ponyville realmente.

"Ponyville…" No solo son malos poniendo nombres… _Este lugar es otro planeta completamente diferente… ¿Eso significa que son Aliens? ¿O yo soy un Alien? Tecnicamente yo invadi su planeta ¿Eso me convierte en un conquistador? ¡¿Un pionero?! ¡JA! ¡Mike se morirá de envidia! Oh cierto… Mike._ "¡Spike!" El pequeño dragón, de un susto, dirigió su mirada a Dominic. " **Necesito** saber que le ocurrió a Mike…"

Spike noto rápidamente el cambio en su tono de voz. Su mirada rápidamente busco a Starlight, solo para ver que está seguida hablando consigo misma acerca de teorías mágicas y de caos mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar. _Por Celestia…_

"Starlight" la yegua seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y teorías como para escuchar el llamado de su amigo, "¡Starlight!" gritó una vez más Spike, solo para que su grito cayera en oídos sordos. "¡ **STARLIGHT**!" repitió nuevamente, no sólo despertando a Starlight de su trance, si no, asustandola por completo logrando que diera un salto en vertical dando la sensación de que podía volar. Detrás de Spike, Dom se encontraba con una mueca de dolor mientras sus orejas se encontraban pegadas a su cabeza para reducir el sonido del grito del pequeño dragón.

"¡Si!, si si ¿Qué sucede Spike?" respondió Starlight mientras sus temblorosas piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier momento y una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿Alguna idea de que pudo haberle pasado al amigo de Dom?"

"Bueno… Siendo que esta es la primera vez que sucede, me gustaría decir que él no fue traído a Equestria…"

"Aquí es donde viene el ' _Pero_ '" susurro Spike, de tal forma que solo Dominic lo escuchara, a lo que este respondió solamente devolviéndole una mirada de preocupación.

"Al ser magia del caos la causante, no hay forma de estar seguros. Será mejor preguntarle a las demás e investigar. Su amigo pudo haber terminado en cualquier otro lado o cuerpo. No sabemos qué fue lo que puso a Dominic en el lugar de Twilight para empezar. Pudo haber sido casualidad… O..."

La mirada de Dom bajó junto con sus ánimos al escuchar las palabras de Starlight. No sólo no sabían cómo había llegado, probablemente tampoco como devolverlo ni si su amigo estaba a salvo. Además, Mike estaba perdido, y de haber sufrido el mismo destino que el podria estar en peligro. El pensamiento de perder a su mejor amigo por algún poni u otra extraña criatura que intentara hacerle daño de algún modo no ayudaba a reducir su ya estresada mente.

"¡Tenemos que buscarlo! Solo dios sabe que le harán aya afuera. No sobrevivirá solo ¿Y si termino convertido en un insecto o algo peor?" Dominic comenzó a galopar hacia la puerta, sólo para darse cuenta que se encontraba suspendido en el aire, a escasos centímetros del suelo. Una rápida inspección a su alrededor reveló que se encontraba envuelto en un aura azulada que lo mantenía contenido en el mismo lugar. Posteriormente Starlight comenzó a hablar.

"Espera Dom, se como te sientes. Pero no podemos solo salir galopando por ahí. Si quien te trajo aquí es quien creo que es, es posible que lo haya hecho con algún fin en específico. Una broma de esta altura es difícilmente mero entretenimiento para el," Starlight volteo a ver a Spike, un segundo después ambos asintieron, "Tenemos que hacer esto llamando la menor atención posible…" _Deberíamos buscar a Fluttershy… Si alguien puede conseguir información de ese Draconequus es ella… Odiaría tener que mentirle…_

"¿Qué? ¡Pides discreción cuando mi amigo podría estar muriendo allá afuera!" Dom intentaba mover sus piernas aún más rápido, acción que no provocaba efecto alguno además de agotarlo.

"¡ **Dom**!" grito fuertemente Starlight, Dominic, sorprendido, no pudo hacer más que detenerse por completo y escuchar, "Creeme… Se lo que se siente perder un amigo… Pero esto es más grande que tu o yo… Si quien te hizo esto tiene malas intenciones, toda Equestria podría estar en peligro."

Esas palabras pesaron en Dominic. No solo el tono melancólico en el que fueron pronunciadas, si no, el hecho de que se estaba refiriendo seriamente a una amenaza global provocada por su mera presencia. _Ya había experimentado la magia de primera mano, la forma en la que este mundo funciona va en contra de todo lo que conozco de la naturaleza… Pero…_

"El… El es mi mejor amigo…" respondió Dominic, con una voz a punto de romperse. Tanto Spike como Starlight reconocían la voz de Twilight cuando esta estaba a punto romper en llanto. La misma voz que Dominic compartía, "No puedo dejarlo ahí afuera… Aún si existe la mínima posibilidad de que este alla…"

"Yo…" Starlight dudo unos segundos, en busca de una solución que no ponga en peligro a nadie, Spike volteo a verla, poniendo más peso sobre sus hombros. Aun así, ella conocía muy bien el sentimiento por el que Dom estaba pasando, para ella era impensable permitir que alguien perdiera a un amigo, y se culpaba por no haberlo visto antes. "Tienes razón... Spike, busca a Applejack y Fluttershy. Iré por Rainbow y Rarity."

"¿Qué hay de Pinkie Pie?"

"Ella vendrá por su propia cuenta… Estoy segura… Cuando las encuentres espera aquí y Spike-" Starlight se detuvo brevemente mientras miraba a Dominic a los ojos con determinación, " No le menciones nada a nadie sobre Dom" Starlight aclaró su voz para asegurarse de que sus siguientes palabras eran las correctas, "Después de decirles a las chicas que vengan al castillo iré a ver a cierto poni que puede tener una idea de con la imagen de Twilight, **que** estamos tratando."

"Hey" respondió Dom, sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos mientras Spike respondía.

"¿De quien?" preguntaba sorprendido de que algún otro poni conociera acerca de algo relacionado a todo lo ocurrido.

"Lyra…"

Spike simplemente suspiro y, con las órdenes recibidas, Starlight y el corrieron fuera del castillo, dejando solo a Dominic en la habitación de Twilight Sparkle. Confundido acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir y el plan que se había formado sin su participación.

"Supongo que… Esperaré…" dijo Dom mientras buscaba la forma de sentarse con su nuevo cuerpo.

* * *

 _Dios… Que noche la de anoche_ , decía Mike para sí mismo mientras reía sobre los recuerdos perdidos y las lagunas encontradas, mientras el dolor de cabeza de una buena noche de tragos y el entumecimiento corporal hacían su trabajo manteniéndolo recostado. _Esas bebidas… Fiuu, valió la pena el mes de salario…_ _Me pregunto si Dom habrá sobrevivido,_ pensaba mientras reía internamente.

Mike estaba a punto de quitar las sábanas de su rostro para buscar su teléfono celular cuando un extraño sonido hizo presencia, retumbando en su cansada y dolorida cabeza, efecto secundario de una noche de juerga. _No debería haber nadie aquí… ¿Un ladrón? Justo ahora… Tendré que fingir estar dormido. Después de todo no tengo nada de valor, al menos no en este apartamento._

El sonido de un material sólido golpeando contra la madera se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, mientras que lo único que lograba reconocer era el inconfundible sonido de escalones de madera. _¿Que clase de zapatos trae? ¿Como alguien entra a robar con zapatos de tap?... ¿Escaleras? ¿Me quede dormido en la sala?_

El sonido se hacia mas fuerte y por lo tanto, más identificable, _¿Son más de uno? Parecieran ser dos por el número de pasos… Bien…_

Pronto los pasos se detuvieron cerca de el, en lo que pensaba sería el otro lado de la puerta. La expectación de Mike por que los ladrones se fueran antes de abrir la puerta lo convertía en una masa de nervios. Su cuerpo aun se sentía entumecido, difícil de mover, pesado, estaba consciente de que escapar no era una opción y mucho menos pelear. Sin embargo todos sus instintos le decían lo contrario. El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras aguardaba por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pero, en lugar del característico chirrido que la puerta de su apartamento producía, solo escucho un suave sonido desconocido para el. Acto seguido, una voz tan suave y tierna como nada que jamás hubiera escuchado comenzó a hablar.

"Rarity… ¿Sigues dormida?"


	6. Capítulo 5-5:Enganchado a un Sentimiento

Nota del Autor:

Este capítulo no es necesario para el resto de la historia. Principalmente trata sobre Dom adaptándose a un nuevo cuerpo de distintas formas. Contiene clop como se podrán imaginar.

También cabe declarar que esta es la primera vez que escribo contenido erótico desde siempre. Probablemente no, muy seguramente será malo. Así que… Eso… Remarco que NO es necesario leer este capítulo y encarecidamente les recomiendo no hacerlo.

Dicho eso… Vamos al tema.

El castillo de cristal se encontraba especialmente silencioso desde la partida de Starlight y Spike. El fuerte sonido de una puerta de madera golpeando contra la pared es lo último que Dom escuchó, haciendo que sus orejas se movieran en consecuencia en una curiosa y llamativa manera.

"Supongo que… Intentare aprender a caminar… Otra vez." Se dijo Dom mientras miraba sospechosamente sus cuatro extremidades.

La mente de Dominic se encontraba considerablemente más estable que hace unos momentos. Ya sea por el efecto del Elemento de la Armonía, o por la magia innata en el cuerpo de Twilight. Sea cual sea el motivo, Dom había logrado una calma que parecía inalcanzable hace unos minutos. De un momento a otro, el mundo no parecía estar llegando a su fin, inclusive, podría ser interesante.

Dominic lentamente comenzó a citar una vez más la secuencia de pasos que había grabado en su mente y fichado bajo el nombre de 'caminar'.

" _1-2-3-4_ ", sus patas traseras y delanteras, lentamente comenzaban a moverse de forma más rítmica. Si bien, había logrado caminar correctamente después de su ruptura mental, aún le resultaban extraños los movimientos de su andar. Al pasar el tiempo y los ciclos, estos comenzaron a sentirse, no normales, pero parte de su cuerpo. Sensación que Dominic encontraba cuanto menos curiosa y entretenida. El poder caminar en cuatro patas, y sentirse cómodo con ello era algo que algunos tal vez imaginen, pero nadie había logrado, hasta ese momento. Esto le abrió una serie de nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado antes. Todo era parte de la vida de un cuadrúpedo.

Sus cascos, a pesar de ser rígidos, eran considerablemente sensibles para lo que Dom había imaginado. Era capaz de sentir cada paso que daba. Inclusive el frio suelo era perceptible a través de sus pezuñas. Una sensación fría era apreciable con cada paso que daba, además de placentera.

Mientras tanto, cada paso hacia adelante, creaba un sonoro clip-clop que resonaba por toda la habitación, y, en conjunto con sus cualidades auditivas aumentadas que sus nuevas orejas y oídos le brindaban, generaban una sensación de sosiego indescriptible. Era como si su cuerpo lo recompensara enviando químicos a su cerebro con cada paso que daba, sugiriéndole que continuara.

Un sonido armónico y rítmico lo estimulaba a seguir caminando cada vez más, mientras el eco que su andar producía se esparcía por todo el largo y ancho del pasillo de cristal, provocando que sus orejas se movieran constantemente en busca del origen del sonido que se producía al compás de su andar.

 _1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4,_ repetía Dom, hasta que, en cierto punto, su mente dejó de pensar en caminar y permitió a su nuevo cuerpo tomar las riendas.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrazar todas esas nuevas sensaciones y señales que su cuerpo mandaba hacia su vulnerable mente. Le resultaba increíble como el simple hecho de caminar pudiera estar acompañado de tan sobrecogedoras emociones: placenteras, interesantes...

Misteriosas.

El cuerpo de Twilight parecía querer imponerse sobre la mente de Dom, o tal vez, este desconocía su nuevo dueño y únicamente hacia aquello que siempre había hecho. Sea cual sea la respuesta, Dom comenzaba a aceptar cualquier nueva emoción que su cuerpo dictaba sin rechistar. Cualquier nuevo movimiento que aprendía, cualquier nueva sensación que sentía. Las tomaba todas con los brazos abiertos, las abrazaba y las convertía en parte de sí.

En ese momento, Dom no era consciente, pero algo dentro de su mente estaba siendo trastornado. Con cada nueva sensación, cada nuevo paso, cada vez que sus orejas se movían en contra de su voluntad. Cada pequeña cosa que hacía creaba nuevas conexiones en su cerebro, mientras que otras que no eran útiles para su nueva fisonomía eran descartadas, enviadas al vacío.

Tomó un tiempo para que Dom se diera cuenta que había estado caminando sin rumbo con los ojos cerrados durante varios minutos. Aun así, su sorpresa no fue el tiempo transcurrido, si no, el no haber golpeado nada en su camino, y aun más, el haberse detenido a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Como si su cuerpo lo hubiera estado guiando todo este tiempo.

Si este castillo de cristal, enorme e imponente, era solo parte de un mundo. ¿Qué le deparaba fuera de él? La pregunta era una que moría por contestar, si era ese efecto de su nuevo cuerpo, o su propia curiosidad tomando posesión de él, era algo desconocido. Aun así, Dom no fue capaz de hacer nada más que mantenerse de pie frente al vehemente portón que lo separaba de un mundo fantástico que jamás había conocido, y probablemente jamás volvería a conocer.

Pero, tenía que esperar. Su deber solo era esperar. ¿ _Y si los demás piensan que soy esta 'Twilight'? ¿Cómo puedo reaccionar a eso? Tal vez… Debería esperar a que aquellos dos regresen… Tal vez debería de esperar..._ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras el portón clamaba su nombre por todo lo alto.

Fue en ese momento en que, instintivamente, Dom se sentó sobre su flanco, en una posición poco humana.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Ya sea porque en esta ocasión era consciente de sí mismo, o por el estado mental susceptible en el que se encontraba. Pero en ese instante, algo embono en su cabeza. Una pieza faltante había tomado su lugar dentro del cerebro de Dom.

En contra de todo lo que él pensaba, se sentía cómodo y relajado. Al momento en que su piel tocó el frío suelo de cristal del castillo, seguido posteriormente por una cálida y acogedora sensación que su pelaje le brindaba es que lo recordó. Estaba implícito, y había luchado hasta el momento para ignorarlo. Sin embargo, Dom estaba consciente de que era imposible negarlo.

"Ella…" susurro. Casi como un suspiro.

Su corazón se aceleró al igual que su respiración, mientras un sentimiento de ansiedad comenzaba a invadirlo. Su mente divagaba entre si era correcto o no, si debía hacerlo o no. Al final la respuesta no vendría de él, si no, de su cuerpo.

 _Solo quiero estar seguro…_ pensaba. Todo era una fachada, un simple engaño para sí mismo, solo para intentar convencerse de que, en su mente, todo seguía siendo un sueño, una pesadilla, una simple ilusión. Sin embargo, las sensaciones que había atravesado a lo largo del día, y, más aun, en los últimos minutos, no podían ser falsas. Eran demasiado intensas, demasiado naturales, demasiado puras.

Dominic podía sentir la presión y la ansiedad que le provocaba la situación. Su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo constantemente bombardeaba su cerebro con hormonas y químicos que amenazaban con someterlo a la voluntad de su nuevo cuerpo. Sin embargo, rendirse ante esos deseos significaba más de lo que él podría imaginar.

Más de lo que podría soportar...

Pero los humanos somos curiosos...

Y los Ponis también.

Y así, Dom lentamente comenzó a bajar la mirada mientras forzaba su garganta a tragar el nudo que se había formado en ella. Su respiración se aceleró en anticipación a al tiempo que sus ojos se movían velozmente de lado a lado, en busca de algún invitado no deseado.

Al momento en que su hocico descendió lo suficiente como para poder observar directamente su cuerpo, un dulce pero tenue aroma floral invadió su nariz, provocando que sus labios y boca se empaparan en su propia saliva. Su brillante pelaje lavanda mostraba indicios de cuidados minuciosos, los cabellos brillaban de forma casi mágica a la par que se movían suavemente conforme su pezuña los atravesaba. La melena que colgaba por su costado estaba severamente enredada, pero sus cabellos se mostraban cuidados a la perfección, ninguna punta abierta, no estaba reseco ni tampoco grasoso. Inclusive sus cascos mostraban cierto nivel de cuidado, poseían una cierta capa brillante a la par que parecían haber sido limados para mantener una silueta suave y circular, si bien, tenían pequeños cúmulos de tierra por debajo de ellos, el exterior se presentaba impecablemente pulcro. Su cuerpo poseía efectivamente una forma femenina digna de admirar, aun para un equino. El contorno que dibujaba su sombra era increíblemente femenino, lo suficiente como para despertar instintos en la mente de Dom.

Su mirada lentamente se tornó hacia su entrepierna, mientras su ansiedad crecía más y más.

No tardó mucho en notar la ausencia de cierto apéndice que, a pesar de su nueva forma, debería reposar ahí en una forma rimbombante. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue algo que llamo su atención por encima de todo lo demás que su nuevo cuerpo le había mostrado.

Su sedoso cabello purpura, y su brillante pelaje lavanda opacaban frente a la femineidad que se presentaba frente a él en forma de pliegues oscuros que sobresalían de entre los cabellos lavanda que cubrían su cuerpo por completo.

 _No… No es lo que creo que es… ¿O sí?… No puede ser…_ se decía. Pero la verdad era innegable. Como la curiosidad de aquel pobre hombre que había sido por completo superado por la situación en la que se encontraba desde hace ya un tiempo, algo que, por desgracia, el ignoraba.

Dom, levantó su casco frontal derecho, aun sentado sobre su flanco, y se tomó un momento para observarlo detenidamente.

Esta era su mano ahora. Desprovista completamente de dedos, y, sin embargo, poseían una movilidad impresionante, muy por encima de cualquier equino que jamás tuvo el placer de observar en documentales o las planicies. Su forma perfectamente redondeada y pulida no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y sin embargo, esa pezuña ahora era suya… Aunque sea solo por un instante.

Dominic dudo por un segundo. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, algo dentro de él se lo decía, una pequeña alarma. ¿Era su moral? ¿Su conciencia? ¿o alguna otra parte de su mente que le decía que recobrara la cordura? Sea lo que fuera, Dom ignoro todas y cada una de esas señales. _**Necesito**_ _saberlo_ se decía, con tal de sentirse mejor consigo mismo. No lo necesitaba, sin embargo, quería saberlo, quería conocerlo.

El placer femenino.

Con su casco derecho, y la mente llena de dudas acerca del método por el cual debía proceder, lentamente comenzó a descender su casco a través de su cuerpo, comenzando desde su largo cuello.

El frío y rígido toque de su pezuña sobre su pecho inicialmente provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esto solo logró aumentar más su curiosidad, transformándola lentamente en libido, mientras su ansiedad aumentaba más y más.

Lentamente.

Su pezuña decencia.

Mientras veía su pelaje moverse para dar paso a su extremidad.

Fue entonces cuando llego a su destino prometido.

El sabía que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese punto era el mismo intentando darse el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de opinión. Esperando que algo dentro de él reaccionara y evitara una calamidad.

Esa parte nunca llegó.

Su brazo comenzó a temblar ante la anticipación.

Su pecho palpitaba fuertemente.

Una sensación de presión y ansiedad aumentaba a cada segundo.

Hasta que…

En un cariñoso, y lento movimiento. La yegua comenzó a frotar delicadamente los suaves y delicados labios que componían su nueva y recién descubierta femineidad.

El sentimiento inicial fue frío y brusco, sin embargo. En el instante en que su pezuña rozó el delicado punto en la base de sus labios inferiores, un fuerte choque eléctrico atravesó todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas hasta su cerebro, provocando un fuerte espasmo en sus patas traseras. Dicho estallido cognitivo provocó que su cola se moviera instintivamente hacia un lado y sus alas se extendieran por todo lo alto, provocando una miríada de placer que su cerebro fue incapaz de decodificar.

Su mente no estaba preparada para dicha estimulación, los impulsos eléctricos comenzaban a inundar su cerebro, dando vueltas de lado a lado sin rumbo, activando zonas al azar en su cerebro y apagando otras. La sensación de placer abrumadora que sufrió con solo un pequeño rose no era más que el resultado de su cerebro intentando desesperadamente de encontrarle un sentido a las intensas señales que su cuerpo enviaba incesantemente. Incapaz de encontrar alguno, su cerebro termino entrando en un estado inconsciente, casi automático. Dominic ya no estaba a cargo de las acciones que realizaba, si no, su cuerpo. Y así, el acto continuo, incesante.

Fue hasta que su cerebro nuevamente hizo y deshizo conexiones que su conciencia volvió a su lugar. Su respiración se descontrolo, al igual que su corazón. La ansiedad había desaparecido, pero había sido reemplazada por una necesidad de continuar el suave movimiento circular que había iniciado momentos atrás lo que comenzaba a dominar cada vez más sus pensamientos, invitándolo a olvidar cualquier pensamiento lógico y entregarse por completo a los placeres de su nuevo cuerpo.

Con cada lento movimiento que sus rígidas y frías pezuñas hacían alrededor de sus labios inferiores, un nuevo choque eléctrico asaltaba su cerebro con furia incontenible. Sus constantes espasmos hacían la tarea de mantenerse sentado casi imposible, mientras que suaves y agudos gemidos comenzaban a hacerse audibles.

No paso mucho hasta que Dominic se derrumbara por completo en el piso mientras mantenía el placentero acto inalterado. Sus alas se encontraban rígidas, lo suficiente como para que, al momento de intentarse tumbar hacia su costado, estas se pusieran en su camino, doblados y moviéndose contra de su cuerpo, enviando una señal de placer indescriptible a su frágil mente Esto provocó que, irremediablemente, callera sobre su espalda a la par que un fuerte gemido salía de su boca.

Sus alas, aun extendidas, comenzaron a sacudirse en el frio suelo del castillo. Cada pluma se encontraba en un estado completamente electrizado. Cada pequeño movimiento provocaba que sus alas se sacudieran en contra de su voluntad, e, incapaz de detenerse, los suaves círculos que lentamente dibujaba alrededor de su feminidad, se tornaron en rápidos y salvajes movimientos de vaivén.

Su mente se tornó en blanco mientras su voz se alzaba. Era como si cada parte de su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una única zona erógena que había poseído su mente en su totalidad. Era incapaz de pensar, incapaz de parar. Solo había un único pensamiento en su frágil conciencia.

"¡Mas!"

El audible grito, inundado de placer, hizo eco por todo el castillo, provocando que sus orejas se movieran nuevamente.

Dom se encontraba fuera de sí. Desapareció, mientras, el cuerpo de Twilight había tomado las riendas en un acto descontrolado de placer y éxtasis. Conforme sus gritos aumentaban en volumen y frecuencia, el comenzaba a escucharse a sí mismo. Escuchar su aguda voz resonar en las paredes solo lograba aumentar aún más su incontrolable libido.

"¡Mas!"

El clímax del acto lo había eludido por varios minutos, hasta este preciado momento. Su cuerpo se contraía en contra de su voluntad mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más aguda e intensa conforme atravesaba castillo, repleta de éxtasis y placer. Sus alas se irguieron hasta el punto de lo imposible, alcanzando una envergadura de al menos dos veces la totalidad del largo de su cuerpo mientras los espasmos en sus patas lo obligaron a detener su erótico vaivén. Había alcanzado el tan deseado clímax femenino.

Su cuerpo se envolvió en espasmos repentinos, mientras que, en un largo y ruidoso gemido, Dominic perdió la conciencia.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Dom volvió a abrir los ojos. El suelo del castillo lo recibía en una posición vertical a su punto de vista. Un cálido reminiscente de sensaciones y placer permanecía en su cerebro mientras que su vientre tenía una extraña sensación cálida a la par que su feminidad. El suelo debajo de él se encontraba repleto de un líquido inodoro e incoloro, mientras que su pezuña se encontraba parcialmente cubierta por un líquido similar en apariencia. Sus patas temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo, mientras su visión permanecía parcialmente borrosa. Su respiración lentamente decencia y su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo más estable.

Todo había terminado.

Le tomo unos segundos poner las piezas juntas, cuando fragmentos de sus acciones comenzaron a aparecer en su memoria. Era innegable lo que había sucedido. Y, bajo su punto de vista: Reprochable.

Dominic estuvo a punto de volver a su estado inicial de pánico y ansiedad al darse cuenta de la acción que había llevado a cabo. Había abrazado el cuerpo de una yegua como suyo. Había profanado la femineidad de quien fuera Twilight Sparkle. Pero… Lo que realmente provocaba en Dominic confusión y terror era que…

Lo había disfrutado…

No…

Lo amaba. Cada segundo, cada momento, cada movimiento…

Lo amó.

Lo gozó como nada antes en su vida...

Su cuerpo temblaba incesantemente, desprovisto de toda energía. Todas sus fuerzas habían sido transformadas en placer y éxtasis en cuestión de minutos, en un acto cuanto menos salvaje. Vestigios de aquellos relámpagos que cruzaban por su mente y cuerpo momentos atrás aún vagaban por su cerebro, nublando su mente. Mientras tanto, las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentó en dicho acto de placer comenzaban a reestructurar su cerebro poco a poco.

En ese instante, un sudor frío recorrió su frente, empapando su pelaje y un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo hasta su cola, provocando que esta se erizará. Fue entonces cuando, a la par que levantaba su casco derecho, tambaleante y aún recubierto en una cuantiosa cantidad del erótico líquido translúcido, que lo entendió...

Lo deseaba nuevamente…

Lo anhelaba…

Lo necesitaba…

Una sonrisa irónica comenzó a poseer su rostro por lentamente. Las luces multicolor del castillo iluminaban la escena mientras que con su casco izquierdo sujetaba su cabeza. Intentando aferrarse a su cordura perdida. Mientras que, entre lágrimas…

"Ja… Ja…"

Dominic, rio.

Saber que podía recurrir a ese placer en cualquier momento, no solo le provocaba ansiedad, lo llenaba de pánico ante la incertidumbre de que algo dentro si mismo terminara cambiando. De que su cerebro finalmente se convirtiera en el de una yegua y su cuerpo y mente se volvieran uno. O, aun peor...

Temor a no volver a sentir ese placer... Inundándolo de pies a cabeza.

Dominic rápidamente trotó en busca de algo con lo que pudiera ocultar lo acontecido. Deambuló por unos momentos por el castillo, sin un rumbo claro en su mente, hasta que fue capaz de encontrar la cocina, casi por instinto. Tomó un pañuelo en su boca y volvió tan rápido como su dañada mente y débil cuerpo le permitían moverse.

Al llegar, agachó su cabeza para dejar el pañuelo en el piso.

Entonces se dio cuenta…

Dom había agachado su cabeza de una forma completamente animal.

Algo en su mente despertó, una señal de alarma, a la par que la esencia femenina derramada sobre el suelo inundaba sus narices. El fuerte olor femenino lo atraía, lo invitaba a repetir sus acciones previas. Un olor y una visión que lo llevaba unos minutos al pasado, cuando el mundo se encontraba envuelto en placer y gloria. Una fuerte ansiedad comenzó a crecer dentro de él mientras podía sentir como sus alas comenzaban a extenderse inconscientemente y su cola se movía hacia su costado, descubriendo su feminidad. Su pelaje y plumas una vez más amenazaban con electrificarse, mientras sus memorias, difusas, luchaban por abrirse paso al frente de su conciencia.

Aun así, el hombre fue capaz de transformar todo ese miedo en decisión. Se mantuvo firme, demostrando que su dañada conciencia aun tenia salvación a pesar de que su cuerpo intentaba demostrarle lo contrario.

Tomó el pañuelo en su pezuña y alejo su mente lo más que pudo de la situación. Tratando de sofocar su libido con otros temas menos significantes.

Recurrió a memorias de su trabajo, comenzó a recitar trivias científicas, inclusive busco entre sus recuerdos la imagen de su jefa de departamento. Esto último demostró ser bastante efectivo, provocando que un incómodo escalofrío trajera a su mente y cuerpo de vuelta a la realidad. Así, Dom, ahora invadido por recuerdos poco gratos y un ceño fruncido en respuesta a sus memorias completamente opuestas a lo que su cuerpo deseaba, dejó el suelo de cristal desprovisto de cualquier rastro de aquella esencia liquida o cualquier otra evidencia culposa.

Tomar el pañuelo no fue difícil. Debido al líquido que su pezuña ya presentaba, combinado con la humedad del objeto, este simplemente se adhirió a su pata por unos segundos, para posteriormente tomarlo entre sus dientes con sumo cuidado.

Esos viajes a través del castillo habían logrado despejar su mente, y así, una vez en la cocina, tiró el pañuelo empapado en un pequeño cesto de basura, no sin antes cubrir la evidencia con trozos de mansas y papeles repletos de tachaduras que se encontraban dentro del basurero.

Así, cual asesino enterrando el cuerpo sin vida de su víctima. Dom dejo su evidencia en el contenedor y, de igual manera, intentó guardar esos recuerdos y sensaciones en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, donde jamás pudieran ser encontrados.

 _Solo fue una vez. Solo fue una vez._ Se repetía, sin embargo, solo era un absurdo y fútil intento de convencerse a sí mismo que era más fuerte que su nuevo cuerpo femenino. La ilusión de control que sentía cada vez que repetía esa frase, cual mantra, lo sujetaban a una realidad que no comprendía del todo, mientras que, dentro de él, sabía que el daño estaba hecho.

Caminó de vuelta al salón principal, y con su libido reducido nuevamente a niveles tolerables, miró el imponente portón de madera y el lugar en donde se había llevado a cabo toda la escena. Sus recuerdos fluyeron nuevamente, pero estas veces, en forma culposa, trayendo consigo una mezcla de melancolía y culpa notoria.

Acto seguido, Dom relincho, en lo que en su mente había sido un ligero suspiro.

Dominic pensaba que había logrado evitar una calamidad, o por lo menos posponerla. _Fue algo de una sola vez_ , se repetía nuevamente, aún así, su ansia creciente y lenguaje corporal amenazaban con lo contrario. Podía sentir su pelaje más suave, su melena le parecía mas sedosa y caminar en cuatro patas comenzaba a parecerle cómodo. Rápidamente, la idea de cepillar su pelaje y melena era increíblemente tentadora. Dom había abierto una puerta. Una que conducía a un placer sin igual para el cual él tenía la llave. Dentro de sí, pensaba que, de no ser posible recuperar su vida, podría vivir aquí. Podría dejarse llevar una vez más por el placer y simplemente olvidarlo todo, dejarlo todo atrás…

El mundo le había ofrecido un escape…

Unos momentos después, la puerta comenzó a sonar, y la voz de Starlight y Spike era audible detrás de ella.

Las orejas de Dominic se movieron, poniendo su mente en estado de alerta. Acto seguido, se levantó, y saludó cordialmente a los amigos de Twilight Sparkle.

Detrás de ellos, una yegua de tonalidad verde con una melena blanca apareció emocionada, dando pequeños brincos y pidiendo eufóricamente que la dejaran entrar.

"Espera… ¡Tú no eres un humano! ¿¡Es un chiste, Twilight!?"

Las pupilas de Dom se dilataron, mientras que un leve susurro abandono sus labios.

"Humano…"


	7. Capítulo 6: Nuevos Desconocidos

"Starlight, mencionaste que habías visto un _humano_ , ¿No es verdad?" preguntó Lyra, una mirada profunda se posaba sobre quien ella pensaba era su vieja amiga de la escuela: Twilight Sparkle. "¿Se trata de una broma, Twilight?" murmuró Lyra, sus ojos llorosos.

Starlight, consternada, observó el rostro de Dominic, "Spike… Creo que deberías ir a Sugarcube Corner… Tal vez las demás estén ahí…"

"Pero, ya fui a buscar a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, ninguna de las dos está. ¿Por qué estarían en Sugarcube Corner?"

"Por qué…" Starlight desvió la mirada "¿Tal vez están todas con Pinkie Pie? Solo ve Spike, por favor," insistió.

A Spike no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la situación y asentir, "Entiendo, Starlight. Volveré pronto… Cuídate…" el pequeño dragón se acercó a Starlight y susurro en su oído, "cuida a Twilight, por favor…"

Dom sintió como sus orejas se sacudían súbitamente ante la mención tan casual de aquella palabra, la cual, le traía un mundo de melancolía debido a lo ajena que se sentía. _¿Humano?_ se preguntó. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre la yegua de tonalidad verde claro con crin plateada que se encontraba frente a él con enormes ojos que reflejaban una mezcla perfecta de enojo y tristeza.

En una fracción de segundo, la mente de Dominic comenzó a divagar en busca de una explicación coherente para que aquel personaje conociera aquella extraña palabra, mientras, su cuerpo instintivamente tomaba una posición más cómoda sobre sus ancas a la vez que su cola se situaba alrededor de su cuerpo de forma inconsciente.

"Cieeeerto. A decir verdad, _técnicamente_ nunca _vi_ a un humano. Dije que _encontré_ un humano," respondió Starlight, a la par que realizaba una serie de círculos imaginarios en el aire con sus cascos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el techo cristalino del castillo, "es…" suspiró "…una larga historia… necesito todo el conocimiento que poseas acerca de los humanos, Lyra. Es un asunto _muy_ importante," la mirada de preocupación que poseía Starlight no pasó desapercibida para Lyra, al ser esta una cara que pocas veces había visto en ella.

A pesar de eso, Lyra permanecía incrédula ante las palabras de Starlight. Aunque sabía que ella no era alguien que exagere o se tome a la ligera, el contexto en el que se desarrollaba la escena no hacía si no levantar más y más preguntas, y así, incitar su curiosidad inherente.

Tanto Starlight como Lyra discutían sobre quién había engañado a quién, que tecnicismos eran correctos y cuáles no, mientras, Dom únicamente posaba su mirada en los ojos de aquella yegua de crin plateada. Las voces de las dos poco a poco se volvían más y más distantes, a la vez que su propia voz comenzaba a resonar ocupando la totalidad de su mente y pensamientos, _¿Qué puede saber ella acerca de los humanos?_ , pensaba, mientras volvía a una imagen mental de el mismo, no de quien era actualmente, no. Si no, de quien solía ser hace apenas unas horas.

"¡Bien!" irrumpió Lyra, "tu ganas… pero solamente porque se trata de ti, Twilight," refunfuñó, agachando la cabeza con las orejas caídas mientras volteaba a ver a Dominic, trayendo a este de vuelta a la realidad.

Los ojos de Lyra miraron a Starlight por unos segundos, y, después de un suspiro, volteó a ver a quien creía era Twilight Sparkle, señalándola con una mirada acusante que logró herir algo dentro de él. Dom levantó la cabeza, sus orejas se levantaron a la par, mientras que sus ojos púrpura se encontraban contra el profundo ámbar de los ojos de Lyra, y estos, se tornaban cada vez más melancólicos, "Yo… Realmente espero que esto no sea una broma… Twilight…", susurro Lyra… Volteando la mirada un segundo después.

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir la conciencia de Dom. De una u otra manera Dom sentía su dolor, el dolor de un amigo que enfrentaba terribles recuerdos de días pasados, el dolor de alguien que fue marginado por ser quien era y perseguir lo que creía correcto, de alguien en quien ningún poni confió durante muchos años…

Hasta el día en que conoció a cierta yegua muy peculiar amante de los libros y el estudio: Twilight Sparkle.

La mirada con la que Lyra penetraba el alma de Dominic fue la única palabra que necesito para saber que algo estaba mal.

Esa mirada lo dijo todo, y nada.

Lyra se detuvo en un instante con un fuerte sonido de sus cascos. "Solo quiero que sepas que… Si es en realidad una broma…" dijo cabizbaja, "es una muy cruel…" susurró con sus orejas agachadas mientras regresaba lentamente a lado de Starlight sin siquiera voltear a ver a Dominic.

Desconocía el por qué, pero esas palabras habían penetrado muy dentro de él. Sus labios titubeaba mientras intentaba sin éxito encontrar las palabras que tanto necesitaba para demostrarle que lo que sea que había hecho para hacerla sentir así había sido un error, un malentendido solamente. Pero algo estaba mal. Su cuerpo quería gritar, Dominic no conocía a esta yegua, sin embargo, quería moverse, levantarse, correr, y abrazarla tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitiera, hasta que sus penas se olvidaran y sus lágrimas se fundieran con su pelaje. Quería estar a su lado y decirle que todo estaría bien. Que no había nada que temer. Ya no.

 _Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Lyra? ¿Quién se supone que es?_ _¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo decirlo?… ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?_ Se preguntaba Dominic, incapaz de responder, mientras solo observaba a la yegua alejarse lentamente de él.

Solo el sonido de los cascos de Lyra contra el frío suelo del castillo resonaron por unos segundos en su mente. Mientras tanto, él navegaba en un mar de pensamientos confusos y posibles respuestas a preguntas que nadie había hecho. Hasta que, en un instante, algo reacciono dentro el provocando que se levantara en un instante a la par que sus pezuñas provocaban un fuerte sonido contra el suelo de cristal por lo súbito del impacto.

"¡Lyra! Yo–", exclamó, al tiempo que levantaba su brazo, intentando desesperadamente de alcanzar a Lyra. Proeza que parecía inalcanzable ante sus ojos.

Una suave voz interrumpió la escena, el tiempo se detuvo, y su corazón también. Era Lyra, que respondía carente de toda emoción que anteriormente había presentado ante Dominic mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de una sonrisa fingida. Sus labios temblaban mientras luchaba con el nudo en su garganta, sus ojos llorosos y su voz baja "Podemos… ¿Sentarnos en algún otro lugar? …" preguntó. Dominic se detuvo al instante, acción que pasó desapercibida por Lyra, "el suelo de tu castillo es muy frío…" continuo.

"Si— Yo…" tartamudeo Dom, "T-tienes razón… Está helado…" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Starlight, con las orejas caídas. "Starlight, podemos usar aquel salón en donde los encontré a ti y a… El pequeño dragón de color morado… Mmmm, el cuarto que parecía biblioteca…" preguntó mientras ponía sus cascos delanteros de vuelta en el suelo lentamente, "si mal no recuerdo había un par de cojines ahí y una mesa, ¿No es así?"

Lyra inclinó su cabeza ante las palabras que pronunciaba Twilight, confundida. Sin embargo, retomó su andar un instante después, dejando el tema para otro momento, _¿Olvidó el nombre de Spike?_ pensó. Mientras las tres caminaban hacia lo profundo del castillo siguiendo a Dominic hacia la susodicha recamara.

"Claaaaro…" la mirada de Starlight saltaba entre Twilight y Lyra rápidamente, prestando especial atención a sus rostros. "El dragón… Por cierto ¿Ya comiste algo? _Twilight_ " preguntó dubitativamente, a falta de una forma más práctica para cambiar el tema.

"Aún no…" respondía Dominic, notando un leve vacío en su estómago que antes era imperceptible hasta que Starlight lo mencionó. "Por cierto, ¿No se supone que irían a buscar otros cinco ponis? Creo haber escuchado sus nombres, pero no puedo recordarlos claramente. ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?"

"Encontré a Lyra primero, y pensé que podríamos encontrar algo antes de traer a las demás."

"Ya veo…" respondía Dom intrigado, mientras caminaba a lado de Starlight sin siquiera voltear a verla, su voz retomando fuerza poco a poco.

"Para el tiempo que pasó, pensé que tendrías hambre," respondió Starlight.

"Pero si solo pasaron veinte minutos," sonrió Dom, "no creo que Twilight necesite comer tan seguido" dijo, mientras miraba ocasionalmente a Lyra por encima del hombro de Starlight, aun manteniendo una leve sonrisa, "estoy seguro que resistiré," aseguró, no notando el andar tan natural que llevaba a su lado.

El sonido rítmico que llevaban las dos al caminar inicialmente llevó a Starlight a cuestionarse acerca de con quién estaba hablando en ese momento, para después rápidamente notar el como este se dirigía muy naturalmente hacia una habitación que no solamente no suele ser de uso común, si no, que era un cuarto que resultaba casi imposible de alcanzar para aquellos sin un mínimo conocimiento de la topología del castillo. Sus sospechas acerca de lo que había ocurrido mientras nadie estaba cerca solo se acentuaron después de voltear a ver a su izquierda, a Lyra, y notar la mirada de confusión con la que está la miraba de vuelta, "tardamos casi una hora en volver, ¿No es así?" susurro Starlight a Lyra.

La oreja derecha de Dom se alzó rápidamente. Un leve balbuceo atravesaba sus oídos mientras este intentaba entender disimuladamente la conversación que se llevaba a sus espaldas.

"Una hora, por lo menos," respondió Lyra, con voz calmada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

"N-Nada… No es nada…" Starlight dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Dominic. No hacía falta un profundo análisis para notar como parecía alguien completamente distinto al ser que había despertado esta mañana en el cuerpo de su amiga.

La tristeza y desesperación que dominaba por completo su rostro había desaparecido. Este ahora esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Simple, pero notable. Sus ojos, aunque con un evidente aire de ansiedad y agotamiento, mostraban una pizca de dicha y júbilo. Su andar era casi perfecto, sus piernas se movían en sincronía con las de Starlight y a un ritmo constante, sus músculos parecían relajados, al igual que sus alas, y, de no ser por algún tropiezo ocasional que arruinaba el rítmico sonar de su andar, Starlight podría jurar que era Twilight quien caminaba a su lado.

Se podría decir que, inclusive, era perceptible una pizca de dicha en su mirada.

"¿Dom, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" susurro Starlight preocupada mientras se acercaba a Dom.

"¿Que sucede?" respondió Dominic mientras frenaba un poco andar. Su voz descendió en volumen a la par que sus orejas se ceñían a su cabeza y su cola se escondía entre sus piernas, "¿Hice algo malo?"

Starlight conocía ese lenguaje corporal, Twilight siempre fue demasiado expresiva, aun si ella no se había dado cuenta. Pero esa no era Twilight, ¿O sí? "¿Que sucedió mientras no estábamos? Está… ¿Todo está bien?"

La pregunta trajo a la mente de Dom acciones de las que no estaba orgulloso. Movimientos que no podía repetir y sensaciones que no podía olvidar aunque lo desease. Inmediatamente sus orejas se alzaron y sus ojos se movieron en todas direcciones, nervioso. Instintivamente levantó su casco derecho y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, "N-no, no. Nada importante. E-Estuve practicando mi andar y casualmente terminé recorriendo el castillo," respondió trastabillando.

Starlight levantó una ceja, tratando de no dejar en evidencia su incredulidad al observar el gesto que había hecho Dominic. _Miente_ pensó, _es tan malo para mentir como Twilight…_

"¡Muy bien, Dom! Se nota que mejoraste en esto de caminar," respondió Starlight con una sonrisa demasiado inocente para ser real, "tendré que vigilarte antes de que puedas huir volando de aquí," mencionó en tono sarcástico, una leve risa a la par que chocaba su costado con el de Dom, provocando una reacción inesperada en él.

El súbito sonido de los cuatro cascos de Dom golpeando al unísono contra el suelo atrajeron la atención de Starlight, " _¿¡Volar!?_ Volar, como ¿Por los cielos?" exclamó sorprendido.

"Pueeees, ¿Si? ¿Para qué creías que eran esas?" respondió Starlight con una sonrisa burlona, apuntando a las alas ahora extendidas de Dom.

Dom no se había dado cuenta de que sus alas se encontraban en ese estado hasta que Starlight hizo mención de ello. Sus mejillas se tornaron de una tonalidad rojiza que se mezclaba con el púrpura de su pelaje mientras luchaba por no parecer tan sorprendido. "Bueno, sí, yo–" respondió mientras frotaba su cabeza con su casco, "la verdad no pensé que realmente sirvieran para algo… Es decir, físicamente no tiene sentido que lo hagan. Una envergadura con _estas_ " —dijo mientras extendía hacia afuera sus alas— "no debería ser capaz de generar el impulso suficiente para levantar este cuerpo… No digo que Twilight pese demasiado, no. A decir verdad, todo lo contrario. Aun así, se necesitaría una envergadura de al menos tres veces más mi longitud para poder alzarme o por lo menos planear, y esto sin mencionar el consumo de energía que eso representaría. Aunque realmente estoy asumiendo que ustedes tienen la misma composición que los ponis de dónde vengo, no obstante—".

"Agh, hablas igual a ella…" interrumpió Starlight.

"Yo– … ¿Lo hago?"

"Si."

"Lo-… Lo siento, no suelo hablar mucho. No sé qué me pasó…"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" dijo Starlight con una ceja levantada, "Mmmm… eso–"

"¿Que?" interrumpió Dom, sorprendido, "¡¿Es malo?!".

"No… no es nada… De seguro es solo mi imaginación," dijo Starlight mientras terminaba el asunto con un ademán.

En ese instante, la respiración de algún ser se hizo presente en los oídos de Starlight, algo se encontraba extremadamente cerca de ella, provocando que cada vello en su pelaje se erizara de forma instantánea.

Al voltear, se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente cerca que se encontraba Lyra de ellos, literalmente respirando en su oído, mientras estiraba su cuello lo más que podía para no incurrir en su conversación. "¿Dom?" preguntó Lyra incrédula, "¿Que es un _Dom_?"

"Perfecto," respondió Starlight, el fuerte sonido de su casco impactando contra su propio rostro provocó que tanto Dom como Lyra levantaron una ceja. "Solo…" suspiró, "solo síguenos ¿Si?"

En lo profundo del castillo. Alrededor de una mesa se encontraban Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, y Lyra Heartstring. Habiendo salido ya a la luz el asunto de quien se encontraba realmente dentro del cuerpo de Twilight, Starlight comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, mientras Dom únicamente se encargaba de corregir o rellenar los detalles que Starlight olvidase mencionar.

"¿¡Hay un humano en el cuerpo de Twilight!?" el volumen con el que Lyra exclamó amenazaba con dejar expuesto el secreto a todo Ponyville de no ser por las gruesas paredes del castillo en las que su voz hizo eco.

"¡Eso es lo que intente decirte!" exclamó Starlight, "¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¡Pensé que estabas muy confiada en que esto era una broma! o al menos, esa es la impresión que me diste inicialmente."

"Bueno. Primero lo sospeche cuando olvido el nombre de Spike, es decir, como olvida el nombre de su propio h—… ¡Asistente!" corrigió Lyra inmediatamente, observando nerviosamente a Dominic, "Si, eh… Además de su forma de caminar, se ¡Tropezaba cada cuatro pasos!"

"Es la primera vez que camino con cuatro patas ¿¡Está bien!?" interrumpió Dom en un tono molesto, sus alas extendidas mientras se alzaba de su asiento. "Ah— Yo… Lo siento. No era mi intención…" sus orejas se ceñían a su cabeza a la vez que sus alas se doblaban de vuelta a su posición original y el volvía a su asiento, cabizbajo.

"Perdona… Hablé sin pensar," dijo Lyra, sus ojos repletos de arrepentimiento, "tú también debes estar pasando un mal rato …"

Dom miró a Lyra a los ojos. Una sonrisa tranquilizante se dibujaba en su rostro mientras el respondía con la propia. Lyra no podía evitar pensar en Twilight al ver a Dominic. Sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal, inclusive algunas expresiones que utilizaba. Lyra tenía que esforzarse para no ver a su antigua amiga frente a ella.

"No te preocupes… Lo resolveremos…" continuo Lyra, con menos fe en sus palabras de la que le gustaría admitir," debo añadir que el hecho de que la llamaste ' _Dom'_ hace unos momentos fueron buenos indicativos de que no era Twilight con quien caminábamos…" respondió Lyra, "aun así, me resulta difícil de creer… Necesito más pruebas de ser posible…"

"Muy bien… Aquí vamos de nuevo…" respondió Dominic cansado, preparándose para entablar un nuevo monólogo.

Mientras Dom le contaba toda la historia de nuevo a Lyra, esta parecía cada vez más fascinada por cada palabra que decía. Cada minúsculo detalle era una nueva pregunta que Lyra formulaba. Sus ojos ámbar comenzaron a brillar repletos de fascinación al instante en que Dominic comenzó a hablar acerca de la ciudad y el bar. Lyra comenzó a preguntar cosas que para Dom no representaban más que trivialidades; _¿De qué color era tu auto?_ Las preguntas poco a poco comenzaban a volverse personales hasta llegar al punto de volverse incómodo para Dom; _¿Que sentiste cuando tocaste el suelo del castillo por primera vez?_ _¿Solías ser un corcel?_

Mientras Dominic respondía todas las preguntas que Lyra por más indecorosas que fueran, Starlight solamente se dedicaba a observar las expresiones de Dom. Algunas eran muy parecidas a las de Twilight, inclusive la forma en la que se veía avergonzado, frotando su casco contra su hombro. Sin embargo, era capaz de notar ciertas diferencias que le ayudaban a no ver a Dom como Twilight. Una de ellas era la forma en la que Dominic movía únicamente su oreja derecha cuando algo llamaba su atención. _¿Un tic nervioso, tal vez?_ se preguntaba, mientras veía como este patrón se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que Lyra hacía una pregunta personal acerca de su género o lo que había sentido a lo largo del día.

Algo que llamó especialmente la atención de Starlight, fue la forma en la que Dominic comenzó a frotar sus cascos en el momento en que Lyra le preguntó acerca de cómo se sintió estando solo en el castillo, a sabiendas de que Twilight había tenido problemas con eso anteriormente. Sus respuestas eran evasivas, y vagas. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de saber si lo que decía era cierto o no. Efectivamente, Dominic se encontraba solo, y ella no lo conocía lo suficiente como para inferir alguna respuesta.

"Entiendo… Te creo, Dom," dijo Lyra. Una mirada preocupada invadía su rostro. "Aun así. No estoy segura de que pueda ser de utilidad para ustedes…" sus ojos se fijaron en Dominic, "sin embargo, estoy fascinada con tu mundo y tu especie… Realmente me gustaría verla. _Estar ahí,"_ dijo mientras sonreía.

Dom seguía impresionándose por la expresividad de los ojos de los pequeños ponis que se encontraban frente a él. Sin embargo, esas últimas palabras significaban algo más para él. Significaban una salida. Un escape.

Una opción.

"¿De verdad? Bueno… A decir verdad, yo—"

"¡STARLIGHT!" el estruendoso sonido de la puerta de madera siendo abierta en una fracción de segundo puso en alerta a las tres yeguas. " **¡STARLIGHT!** " repitió la áspera voz.

"¡¿Spike?!" exclamo Starlight. "Esto suena mal… ¡Lyra, cuida de Dominic!, iré con Spike," la voz de Starlight se volvía más tenue conforme se alejaba de la habitación hasta que el sonido de sus cascos dejó de ser audible.

"Entonces…" dijo Dominic, "¿Cómo has estado?"

Lyra únicamente levantó una ceja, intrigada.

"¿¡Spike!? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el alboroto?" dijo Starlight mientras se acercaba a Spike. Detrás de él, otras cuatro yeguas.

"Primero, ¿Cómo supiste que estarían en Sugarcube Corner?" respondió Spike, "Segundo, Rarity parece estar enferma. Volveré a ir a su boutique más tarde para asegurarme que todo esté bien. Tercero… ¿Todo está bien?"

"Así es, Starlight ¿Que establos está ocurriendo? Spike llegó muy asustado hablando de magia y de que Twilight estaba en problemas," incurrió una yegua de pelaje naranja portando un sombrero Stetson

"¿Acaso un demonio interdimensional devorador de magia nos ataca nuevamente? ¿O un unicornio amenaza con robarnos nuestras Cutie Marks? Oh hola, Starlight," añadió otra yegua, esta poseía un pelaje rosado y rizos en toda su melena rosada ¡¿Un ejército de cambiantes ataca Canterlot?!

"Hola Pinkie…" respondió Starlight mirando hacia arriba. "A decir verdad… Tenemos un problema… Twilight podría estar en peligro…"

Todos menos Spike y Starlight suspiraron. Compartiendo miradas de preocupación entre ellas.

"Oh no, ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Twilight?" otra yegua de pelaje amarillo y crin rosada se hizo notar en una voz baja.

"¡Tu solo dinos a quién tenemos que patear, Starlight!" dijo otra yegua de color cian con melena de arcoíris.

La mirada de Starlight pasó por cada una de sus amigas mientras recordaba como ellas le habían dado una oportunidad a pesar de sus errores. Sin importar todo el sufrimiento que les había causado. Twilight le había ofrecido una oportunidad cuando ningún otro poni lo había hecho, le ofreció el perdón cuando lo único que ella había mostrado era desprecio y odio. Ahora, era Twilight quien necesitaba su ayuda y Starlight estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario por traer a su amiga de vuelta.

Starlight cambio su rostro por uno que reflejaba decisión y temor. Temor por un futuro incierto. Temor por tener que decidir por sobre la vida de dos seres. Temor por Twilight. Temor a perderla.

"Tenemos… un gran problema…"


	8. Capítulo 7: Nuevos Amigos

La recamara que yacía en lo profundo del castillo de cristal de Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en completo silencio. Una calma engañosa se vislumbraba mientras las dos yeguas que se encontraban sentadas en dicho cuarto compartían un incómodo silencio y evadían la mirada una de la otra. La primera, Twilight Sparkle, se encontraba golpeando rítmicamente sus cascos contra la mesa de cristal. _Clip-Clop_ repetía una y otra vez. _Clip-Clip-Clop_. Formando una melodía desconocida para el único otro poni en el salón.

La yegua de pelaje verde y crin plateada de nombre Lyra sentía su párpado izquierdo contraerse involuntariamente a la par que sus orejas se agitaban bruscamente con cada golpe súbito que generaba la pezuña del poni que se encontraba al lado contrario de la mesa. _Clip-Clop-Clip_. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Los segundos pasaban mientras quien fuera Twilight Sparkle lidiaba con su ansiedad alterando el tono, frecuencia, y tempo de sus golpes contra la mesa. Algunas veces eran más estruendosos, otras más lentos, y en última instancia se volvían inclusive musicales conforme se veían acompañados por su tarareo. Los cascos de Dominic comenzaban a entonar la melodía desconocida para Lyra, una que le resultaba cuanto menos interesante, si no, fascinante.

"Entonceeees… ¿Cómo se llama eso que tocas?" preguntó Lyra intrigada a la par que cansada del incesante resonar de los cascos de Dom.

Dominic detuvo sus cascos inmediatamente a la par que sus orejas se alzaban. Sus ojos fijos en Lyra, sus pupilas encogidas, no habiendo notado que se encontraba golpeando la mesa por puro instinto, "Eh— Yo—", tartamudeo al recordar que Lyra se encontraba con él. Por un momento había olvidado por completo la existencia de otro ser mientras se aventuraba en sus propios pensamientos auxiliado por la tonada que este entonaba, descubriendo sentimientos, sensaciones, y emociones que jamás había experimentado o había olvidado hace ya tiempo atrás. "S-Si. Es una vieja canción que solía escuchar en mi celular," dijo mientras miraba sus cascos, "Es gracioso," continuo con una leve sonrisa, "no pensé que pudiera hacer tantos sonidos con… Estos—"

"Cascos," interrumpió Lyra con una ligera sonrisa. "Los llamamos _cascos_."

"Oh, _cascos_ … Por algún motivo, la palabra me resulta familiar…" comentó Dominic, aun observando sus pezuñas, completamente sumido en el misterio de sus nuevas extremidades, siendo estas mucho más flexibles y cómodas de lo que había imaginado.

"Tal vez lo escuchaste mencionado por Starlight o Spike," aseguró Lyra

Dominic era incapaz de recordar esas palabras saliendo de sus bocas, aún así, sabía que eso se podía deber únicamente a su mala memoria para los detalles o su mente jugándole una mala broma, "Es posible…" dijo con los ánimos por debajo del frio suelo del castillo al no ser capaz de confiar en el mismo.

"Entonces, cuéntame un poco más acerca de ti," continuó Lyra, sus orejas alzadas mientras posaba su cabeza en sus cascos y estos sobre la mesa. Lanzando una mirada con sus enormes ojos ambarinos, tan inocente, que desarmó por completo a Dom.

Dominic tragó saliva, sus ojos evitando los de Lyra. "Bien, veamos… Que más te puedo contar…"

Los minutos pasaron, Lyra observaba con creciente fascinación las expresiones de Dom, poniendo especial atención en cada uno de sus relatos acerca de su niñez, sus días con Mike, los trabajos sin sentido que había desarrollado, y un pequeño altercado que tuvo con un cliente que intentó cambiar el proyecto trece veces seguidas. Cada una de sus historias le mostraban una parte de un mundo que siempre quiso conocer, pero jamás pudo alcanzar, mientras Dominic se convertía en el heraldo de dicho lugar.

La embelesada yegua de prístino pelaje esmeralda se veía cada vez más cautivada por las historias cotidianas de un hombre común, que, acompañados con una pantomima sin igual a la que este recurría de vez en cuando para describir una serie de objetos, los cuales Lyra parecía no conocer, logró cautivar la atención de dicha yegua. Las descripciones detalladas de los maravillosos aparatos y maravillas modernas de las que Dominic disfrutaba en su día a día no hacían más que transportarla a un mundo salido de algún cuento poni de ciencia ficción los cuales Lyra tanto disfrutaba. La pasión con la que Dominic parecía describir su mundo le dieron a la yegua la imagen mental que tanto anhelaba, y a Dom, el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

De un momento a otro. Lyra sonrió.

"Te ves mucho mejor, Dom," afirmó Lyra, interrumpiendo el relato de Dominic acerca de un día de juerga con Mike.

"Yo… ¿A-A que te refieres?" su propia sonrisa pasando desapercibida para Dom, mientras que el enunciado de Lyra solo logró marcar un intenso rojo en sus mejillas a través de su pelaje púrpura.

"Te ves feliz," repitió con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos miraron hacia la mesa, lejos de Lyra, "Creo que… Hace tiempo no hablaba con alguien que no fuera Mike…" la sonrisa de Dom lentamente se fue apagando, hasta quedar únicamente una mueca, una parodia de un buen momento, ahora opacado por grises recuerdos.

Las pupilas de Lyra se dilataron, incrédula preguntó: "Estás mintiendo… ¿Verdad?" sus orejas caídas.

"No, no… Por supuesto que no… Es solo que… A nadie le suele importar lo que tengo que decir…" poco quedaba de su atenuada sonrisa, "supongo que a nadie le interesa lo que el sujeto del fondo tiene que decir de todas formas…" una leve muesca quedó formada en sus labios. Una sonrisa irónica de autocompasión era lo único que se dibujaba en su rostro ante el descubrimiento de su nulo círculo de amigos.

El corazón de Lyra se hundió, las palabras de Dominic le resultaban algo impensable.

"A _mi_ me importa…" dijo con firmeza. Sus ojos húmedos amenazaban con provocar un nudo en la garganta, arrebatándole su voz. Mientras, Dominic la miraba a los ojos fijamente, sorprendido.

"¿L-Lo dices en serio?" preguntó, incrédulo. Esa yegua no solo no lo conocía, él era el usurpador del cuerpo de su amiga, de una especie completamente ajena, un alíen, un ladrón, un simple problema a resolver.

"Claro que si ¡Quiero saber todo de ti!" insistió Lyra maravillada. "Quiero saber de tu mundo, de lo que hacías, de quien eras… Y de quien eres ahora…"

La brillante sonrisa que Lyra le mostraba se había convertido en todo para él. Por un segundo, frente a Dominic no se encontraba un poni, un ser de otro mundo que solo buscaba recuperar lo que le pertenecía, si no, alguien que se preocupaba por él, alguien de quien él había comenzado a preocuparse. Un ser con el cual había disfrutado de una ligera charla, que, por más breve que fue, había sido la experiencia más reconfortante y satisfactoria que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Alguien con quien podría pasar horas y días en silencio, solamente a su lado, solamente para verla sonreír una vez más.

Dom recordó en ese instante como todos sus intentos de relaciones fracasaban debido a la naturaleza monótona de su trabajo, o las enormes bolsas que sus ojos presentaban por tantas noches sin descanso, su cuerpo esbelto y alto no hacía más que resaltar su falta de actividad física. Sin embargo, Lyra había sido la primera en realmente preguntar cómo _él_ se sentía, que es lo que quería decir.

Nadie veía a Dominic.

Nadie buscaba a Dominic.

Nadie escuchaba a Dominic.

Solamente Mikael había pasado la prueba del tiempo, siendo la única persona que había mostrado un interés en el fuera de lo laboral, aún así, Mike podía ser sumamente impulsivo. Alguien que tomaba siempre las riendas y llevaba a Dominic de la mano. Y, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba Lyra.

Esa sonrisa era algo que jamás había visto en muchos años, esa sonrisa se convirtió en su mundo. Su todo. Su pasado y su presente. Un sentimiento nació dentro de él. Un sentimiento que desconocía su origen. Temía que este formará más parte de Twilight que dé el mismo. Sin embargo, el sentimiento era real para él. Se sentía real. Tenía que serlo.

Dom nunca había visto algo tan radiante como el rostro que Lyra le presentaba. Mientras Starlight solo demostraba miedo y confusión, Lyra le ofrecía su comprensión y cariño, un casco amigo en el cual sostenerse cuando tropezara. "Yo…" sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía más y más prominente, amenazando con arrebatarle su voz en cualquier momento.

"¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó Lyra, consternada, mientras se llevaba los cascos a la boca, sus orejas caídas.

"Todo lo contrario," respondió firmemente Dom, con una sonrisa sincera mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla para desaparecer en el fino pelaje púrpura, dejando únicamente una marca en el tiempo. Esa era una sonrisa de esperanza, una que hacía tiempo no mostraba. Una que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Una leve risa por parte de Lyra golpeó directamente el corazón de Dom, mientras los ojos ámbar de aquella yegua: impolutos, y repletos de inocencia y bondad, diluían sus penas en lo profundo de su mirada, dejando únicamente esperanza dentro de él.

"¿Qué te parece si mañana te muestro el pueblo? Podríamos caminar juntos he ir a comer," las mejillas de Lyra mostraban un leve color rojizo que resaltaba entre su claro pelaje.

"No creo que deba salir del castillo…" respondió Dom, cabizbajo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lyra. "Estoy segura de que Starlight no tendrá problemas mientras estés con algún poni conocido y no revelemos a nadie quién eres en realidad."

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Dominic. "¿Quién soy en realidad? …"

La pregunta pesaba más de lo que debería. Dom se había cuestionado si cada una de las sensaciones que percibía era el mundo a través de Twilight, o era su cerebro descifrando su nuevo cuerpo y un nuevo mundo. Era incapaz de saber si lo que sentía se trataba del rayo de luz que tanto tiempo lo evadió, o simplemente otra jugarreta de su cuerpo para con su mente. El terror de que la respuesta fuera esta última era agobiante, casi insoportable, el pensar que esas emociones podrían ser falsas lo llevaba a cuestionarse que podría ser real. Qué tanto de su mente era Twilight y cuanto restaba de Dominic.

Dom comenzó a observar sus cascos fijamente. El cuidado pelaje púrpura que rodeaba sus cascos había dejado de parecerle extraño. Sus pezuñas temblaban, mientras que su cola se movía suavemente a su alrededor. Todas esas extrañas sensaciones ya no le parecían tan ajenas, mientras que en su mente se intentaba repetir que todo eso era temporal, que ese no era él, y que todo volvería a la normalidad. _¿Realmente volveré? ¿Realmente sigo siendo yo?_

 _¿Realmente quiero volver?_

En ese momento, Dominic sintió un pánico indescriptible, una ansiedad sofocante comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo mientras una tormenta de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente conforme intentaba una y otra vez convencerse a sí mismo de que el terror que sentía no se debía al hecho de que tendría que abandonar ese cuerpo eventualmente y volver por donde vino. Quería pensar que no tenía miedo de abandonar ese mundo, y a Lyra. Pero por más que intentaba convencerse, siempre fallaba. Falló una y otra vez en deslindarse de todo lo que había ocurrido y de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fallo una y otra vez en olvidar lo que había sentido. Fallo una, y otra… y otra vez. Mientras la pregunta se repetía en su mente jugando con su ya decadente cordura.

 _ **¿Realmente quiero volver?**_

"Yo… Soy Dominic Drearr," dijo. Sus cascos temblando, sus ojos incapaces de enfocar correctamente lo que se encontraba frente a él.

A pesar de que creía saber quién era, no podía evitar pensar en las extrañas imágenes y palabras que venían a su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Palabras como: Princesas, Celestia, Hechizo, Rarity, Armonía. Una serie de imágenes de lugares que jamás había visitado y nombres que jamás había escuchado venían a su memoria mientras su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más familiar y natural. Poco a poco las pezuñas en sus brazos dejaban de parecer ajenas, el flequillo que colgaba por encima de su frente desaparecía poco a poco de su visión conforme su cerebro comenzaba a considerarlo parte de él. Su cola y alas se sentían tan normales que había dejado de prestarles atención hace unos momentos, a la par que él había dejado de pensar en el movimiento de sus orejas, y más en los sonidos que éstas recibían.

Su mente estaba consciente de que algo estaba mal, pero todo se sentía simplemente en orden, natural… real. Sin embargo, la línea entre su cuerpo y el de Twilight se hacía cada vez más difusa. Su subconsciente amenazaba con traicionarlo en cualquier momento confundiendo palabras y mezclando memorias, mientras que su mente buscaba conservar su identidad como 'Dominic'. Su inquietud regresó cuando por un breve instante, durante un ínfimo segundo, tan despreciable que podría decirse que nunca ocurrió, logró ver sus cascos como si aquéllos hubieran sido parte de él durante toda su vida. En sus memorias, en sus recuerdos. Por un segundo. Se vio a sí mismo como un poni.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerar sin control. El cuarto parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño conforme el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a perder completo significado. Voces distorsionadas decían palabras sin sentido mientras las paredes del castillo se retorcían y contorsionaban a su alrededor. Su mente le decía que estaba en un lugar desconocido, pero su cuerpo se sentía como en casa. Entre más se enfocaba en el castillo, una sensación de vértigo se hacía más y más presente.

Dom permaneció con sus ojos fijos sobre sus cascos, sin embargo, el mundo había desaparecido. Dominic se concentró cada vez más en el castillo en el que se encontraba. Desde el cuarto en el que despertó, hasta los pasillos que recorrió. En un instante, se encontraba sumido en un recuerdo del castillo. Un recuerdo de un viaje que nunca hizo, en un día que nunca pasó, con un objetivo que nunca tuvo. Rutas comenzaron a dibujarse en su cerebro conforme la topología del castillo de cristal en el que se encontraba aparecía en sus memorias junto una imagen mental de cada recamara, cada cuarto, cada puerta, y cada pequeño libro que Twilight había guardado en un sin fin de bibliotecas.

El castillo había revelado sus secretos ante Dominic, mientras su cerebro luchaba por resistir la cantidad ingente de información que estaba siendo directamente inyectada en él. El enlace momentáneo al que había accedido desapareció al momento en que completó su cometido: recordarle a Twilight su hogar. Provocando en Dominic un estado de shock. Sus ojos se apagaron, su cuerpo se detuvo, y su mente se esfumó.

Mientras tanto, Lyra, observaba chorizada la forma en la que Dominic comenzó a temblar. Sus cascos se movían sin control frente a él, sus ojos temblaban y su mirada parecía perdida, "Twi— Digo ¡Dom!" gritó, pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

Lyra se levantó tan rápido como pudo y galopó hasta donde se encontraba Dominic, "¡Dom, que sucede! ¡Despierta!" gritaba la yegua horrorizada una y otra vez mientras sacudía el cuerpo inmóvil de Twilight, "¡Por favor, reacciona!", durante varios segundos, no hubo respuesta.

Las esperanzas de Lyra se desvanecían mientras incontrolables lágrimas cruzaban su mejilla, "¡Por favor! …" un instante de silencio precedió al ahogado llanto de Lyra, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre el fino pelaje púrpura de Twilight para después desaparecer en él. "Por favor…"

" _¡RESPONDE!_ "

El chillido desolador con el que Lyra exclamó causó una reacción en Dominic. Su oreja izquierda se sacudió levemente, mientras sus cascos caían en la mesa haciendo eco en la habitación. Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a moverse mientras Dom regresaba en sí mismo con un enorme suspiro.

Dom parpadeo repetidas veces, sus cascos frente a él poco a poco se volvían nítidos mientras sus orejas se sacudían bruscamente de lado a lado, "Oh, por Equestria… ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Dom. Lyra se encontraba llorando sobre su hombro mientras él llevaba su casco a su cabeza buscando aliviar la jaqueca que recién iniciaba a atormentarlo, la cual, empeoraba a cada segundo que escuchaba a la yegua llorar desconsolada a su lado.

Las orejas de Lyra se alzaron, "¡Estas bien!", la yegua ilusionada tomó a Dominic en sus brazos y lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus cascos se lo permitieron, "¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!" repetía una y otra vez, eufórica.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención un instante después. Provocando el cese completo de su celebración. "Dijiste ¿'Oh, por Equestria'?" preguntó, sus pupilas contraídas mientras observaba con temor los ojos violetas tan calmados de Dominic.

"Yo…" su mente se encontraba en blanco. Incapaz de recordar lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que estaba después de su golpeteo contra la mesa aparecía como una bruma blanca que nublaba sus recuerdos, "No lo sé… No— No puedo recordarlo…" su mirada reflejaba pánico conforme intentaba rellenar los huecos en su memoria. Aun así, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, la imagen del castillo era lo único que aparecía en su mente cada vez que volvía unos segundos atrás. "Lyra… Que… ¿Que me sucedió?" dijo, mientras observaba temblar sus cascos frente a él.

"¡No lo sé! Un segundo estabas viendo tus cascos, y al siguiente no respondias. Mirabas al vacío. Estabas paralizado…" dijo Lyra sollozando, "pensé… Pensé que te habías ido…"

"Yo… Lo siento, Lyra… No… No sé qué me sucedió…" sus cascos no paraban de estremecerse. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda. "Solo puedo recordar… Pánico… Confusión… Y… _el castillo_ "

"¿El castillo? ¿Qué sucede con el castillo?" preguntó Lyra, sus ojos poseían una tonalidad rojiza producto de su llanto, mientras luchaba por controlar su agitada respiración.

"Yo… Lo recuerdo… Lo recuerdo todo," respondió Dom con voz temblorosa. "No…. No puedo explicarlo, pero," volteo su mirada hacía la puerta de madera por la que había salido Starlight minutos antes, "atravesando esa puerta, dos puertas a la derecha se encuentra el tocador… de frente está una de las doce librerías, entrando por la tercera puerta a la derecha está el cuarto de Spike, y a su izquierda el mío…" la implicación de que el cuarto de Twilight le pertenecía pasó desapercibido para él, mientras Lyra escuchaba atónita, "del otro lado está la cocina, y catorce metros hacia la izquierda está el centro del castillo… Desde ahí se separa en tres corredores, cada uno llevando a un ala distinta entre los distintos—"

"Para…" interrumpió Lyra, "Yo… Entiendo… Por favor… Para," Lyra interrumpió cabizbaja, su melena tapando sus ojos. Poco a poco se acercó a Don sin levantar la cabeza. Unos momentos después, reposo su frente sobre su hombro, "por favor… No vuelvas a hacer eso…" dijo en voz baja.

Dom pudo sentir como su pelaje se humedecía donde Lyra yacía, completamente catatónico y confuso, lo único que pudo contestar fue un desabrido, "lo siento," mientras sus ojos bailaban de lado a lado de la habitación.

"Prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso…" dijo Lyra en tono sombrío. "Promételo…"

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Dom, aun mas confundido que antes por el súbito cambio en el tono de voz de Lyra.

"Entrar en las memorias de Twilight…"

"Y, en resumen, eso es lo que pasó."

Starlight había terminado de explicarle a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Desde el grito que habían escuchado en la mañana, hasta la explosión mágica que Dom había provocado por accidente. Muchos detalles aún permanecían como un misterio para Starlight y Spike, como el qué fue lo que ocasionó que Dom se detuviera cuando desató la magia de Twilight, o lo que había sucedido cuando ella y Spike se fueron del castillo por casi dos horas.

"Oh no, pobre Twilight," dijo la pegaso de melena rosada, "¿Estará bien?"

Starlight la miró con compasión, "No lo sé, Fluttershy. No sabemos si la mente de Twilight aún sigue ahí…"

Una yegua pegaso de pelaje cian que se encontraba sobrevolando incurrió, "¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, Starlight? ¿Esperar? ¡Ese no es mi estilo!"

"Rainbow Dash tiene razón. Tenemos que hacer algo," continuo la yegua que poseía un sombrero Stetson.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" gruñó Starlight, "Necesito tiempo para pensar e investigar el hechizo que Twilight realizó el día de ayer," sus ojos se posaron sobre Fluttershy, "¿Estamos seguras que Discord no está detrás de esto?"

"No he visto a Discord desde que tuvimos nuestra última fiesta de té hace dos días," respondió Fluttershy mientras miraba hacia arriba, tratando de rememorar eventos pasados, "pero esto no parece ser algo que él haría"

"No podemos estar seguros… Intenta hablar con él, Fluttershy. Cuento contigo," Starlight volteo a ver a las demás, "no debemos dejar que nadie se entere de esto…"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Rainbow Dash, aun volando a escasos metros del suelo.

"No sabemos qué pueda pasar si algún poni se enterara que los elementos de la armonía no están completos. Aún no sabemos a dónde huyó Chrysalis…" respondió Starlight cabizbaja, "no podemos tomar ese riesgo…"

"¿Y qué hay de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna?" incurrió Pinkie Pie.

"Preferiría evitar recurrir a ellas tan pronto… Dominic es un poco… _Inestable_ " dijo mientras se lamentaba no haberla podido ayudar aquel día en su reino.

Las cinco yeguas miraron al suelo, como si la respuesta a sus problemas pudiera venir de ahí. Rarity se había mantenido en su casa alegando haber contraído alguna enfermedad, por lo que Spike se dirigía hacía allá para consolar a su doncella, "Los dragones no nos enfermamos," dijo, antes de salir corriendo a través de la gigantesca puerta de madera que ostenta el castillo. Sin él, Starlight era la única que había experimentado de primer casco el comportamiento de Dom y la naturaleza de su intercambio, recayendo toda la responsabilidad de estos en ella, y solo ella.

El hecho de que la vida de su amiga y maestra dependiera de ella le aterraba, pero no tanto como fracasar. Perder a Twilight sabiendo que ella pudo haber hecho algo al respecto era algo que no pensaba fuera capaz de soportar, y bajo ese concepto es que Starlight decidió hacer todo el asunto lo más secreto posible. No existía precaución suficiente para evitar que Dominic estallara como lo hizo en la mañana.

"Actualmente, Dominic está junto con Lyra en la biblioteca. Lo mejor será que se conozcan. Así se sentirá más cómodo," dijo con una leve sonrisa, "se lo que se siente estar en un nuevo lugar y no conocer a nadie."

Las cinco amigas caminaron hacia lo profundo del castillo, el _clip-clop_ de las yeguas marcaba un paso lento, pero firme. Todas estaban preocupadas por Twilight, y a su vez, todas temían a Dominic. ¿Qué clase de ser podría robar el cuerpo de Twilight? ¿Por qué lo haría? toda clase de preguntas se alzaban entre ellas mientras compartían miradas de preocupación. Todas menos Starlight. La alumna de Twilight Sparkle se mantenía firme, cabeza arriba, mientras caminaba hacia la dichosa habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las cinco yeguas llegaron al cuarto en donde Lyra y Dom se encontraban. Lyra permanecía sentada a lado de Dominic, ambos, hablando de forma muy familiar y cordial acerca de ellos mismos, sus gustos, sus metas, y sus días en la escuela. Ambos se reían y denotaban las diferencias entre sus culturas y sus cuerpos, hasta que el sonido de un falso toser llamó su atención.

"Ahem," incurrió Starlight. "¿Que sucedió mientras no estábamos?"

Ambos sonrieron, un tono rojizo invadió sus rostros mientras Lyra volteaba a ver a Dom esperando una respuesta de su parte. "Solo hablamos un momento. Yo… Tenía miedo y… Lyra me ayudó mucho…" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la yegua a su lado con ilusión.

Inmediatamente Lyra respondió, "le prometí que le mostraría Ponyville mañana. ¿Te parece bien, Starlight?"

Starlight miró hacía atrás en busca de apoyo, pero sus amigas simplemente le relegaron la decisión a ella, "tú lo conoces, Starlight," dijo Applejack.

Starlight recordó las enseñanzas de Twilight. De cómo a nadie se le debe negar la amistad, no importa que tan perdido parezca o lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Dominic no era de confianza para ella ni para ningún poni, _pero mientras esté con algún otro poni…_ pensó. Starlight dio un largo suspiro, "está bien…" dijo, resignada, "pero necesitamos hablar con el antes que nada. Mañana podrás mostrarle Ponyville," una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, "por hoy, deberías regresar a tu casa. Queremos hablar a solas con Dominic… Ah— Si no te molesta, claro," Starlight dudó por un segundo de sus palabras, para después retomar una mirada decisiva.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Hay muchas cosas que deberían saber de Dominic," dijo Lyra, "es un buen poni cuando lo conoces," una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Dom.

Starlight no pudo evitar sentirse identificada por un segundo. Ella sabía lo que es ser juzgada, conocía el peso de la soledad, y estaba familiarizada con el hecho de estar en un lugar donde nadie confía en ti. Su sentido del deber se interponía entre lo que ella realmente sentía. Quería con todas sus fuerzas confiar en Dominic, en que todo era un malentendido, y que el ser que ahora habitaba el cuerpo de su amiga había terminado ahí por error, que no poseía malas intenciones de ningún tipo. Pero por sobre eso, quería proteger a Twilight. "Estoy segura que lo es," dijo, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Lyra comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, intercambiando miradas con cada una de sus amigas, todas le devolvieron una sonrisa incómoda mientras ella caminaba con total jubilo. Lyra se detuvo en la puerta, y, agitando vigorosamente su casco, exclamó, "¡nos vemos mañana, Dom!"

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose marcó la salida de Lyra.

Starlight Glimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, y Rainbow Dash, se acercaron lentamente a Dominic. Cada una sentándose en un lugar distinto de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado Dom.

Una mirada rápida de Starlight provocó que recibiera un gesto con la cabeza de cada una de ellas, unos segundos después, y solo después de suspirar, Starlight dijo en un tono seco y serio:

"Dom. _Tenemos que hablar._ "


	9. Capítulo 8: Viejos Desconocidos

El castillo de cristal de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle yacía solemne envuelto en un rotundo y pesado silencio, sofocante e incómodo. Mientras tanto, un grupo de ponis se encontraba discutiendo sobre sus acciones a futuro para con la princesa del castillo al tiempo que Spike, su asistente, pasaba la tarde con el objeto de su admiración platónica: Rarity.

Dentro del imponente castillo, cruzando el pasillo central, y, una vez atravesada la monumental puerta de madera tallada que sellaba celosamente la habitación, seis yeguas podían ser encontradas sentadas alrededor de la imponente mesa de cristal que se situaba ominosa en el centro de dicho salón. Cada yegua descansaba en una silla distinta, cada una separada por un par de metros de la que se encontraba a su lado, cada una con una mirada de preocupación distinta que reflejaba su pesar. Algunas miraban a Twilight frente a ellos, su más querida amiga, otras solo miraban a Dom, un usurpador.

"Dom, tenemos que hablar…" dijo Starlight. Su voz siendo el único sonido presente en la recámara en donde yacían las cinco amigas. "Necesitamos que hables con toda honestidad, y nos digas todo lo que sepas acerca de lo que te sucedió," sus cascos se posaron firmemente sobre la mesa, sus ojos fijos en Dominic, aguardando cualquier reacción de su parte.

Pinkie Pie alzó su casco poco después, "¡Oh, oh! no te preocupes por nosotras," dijo, mientras se alzaba de su asiento, eufórica, "Starlight ya nos contó todo: Que vienes de otra dimensión, que no sabes donde esta Twilight ni quien es ella, que no sabes de magia, ni volar, que no eres un poni, y que eres un _poquitin_ torpe," una sonrisa inocente se esbozaba en su alegre rostro a pesar de que nadie en el cuarto compartía su alegría.

Todos los presentes a excepción de Dominic arquearon una ceja mientras volteaban a ver a Pinkie Pie. El cuarto cedió paso al silencio una vez más por unos segundos, para después ser interrumpido por un " _¿Qué?_ " de la yegua de rosado pelaje, a la par que esta alzaba sus cascos a la altura de su hombro. Su sonrisa, reemplazada por una mueca de inocente confusión.

"Lo que Pinkie Pie quiso decir, es que no tienes de qué preocuparte, caramelo. Queremos ayudarte, pero antes, necesitamos escuchar toda la historia," incurrió Applejack, un acento increíblemente marcado le recordaba a Dom antiguas películas que veía con su padre cuando era niño, hace ya tiempo atrás.

Dominic solamente sonrió ante el recuerdo. No por la naturaleza de este, si no, porque seguía ahí. Poco después, sus orejas se movieron en otra dirección, prestando atención a una voz áspera que provenía del lado contrario de la habitación.

"¡Así es! No te haremos daño," incurrió Rainbow Dash, mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos magenta, esperando otra reacción por parte de Dominic que no fuera jugar con sus cascos. Después de unos segundos, la yegua de melena multicolor giró sus ojos hacia arriba al ver que la respuesta nunca aparecía. "Aunque realmente lo estoy considerando," susurró. Sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Starlight en su espalda poco después.

Las palabras de Rainbow Dash hacían poco para tranquilizar al ansioso Dominic. Sus cascos se movían frenéticamente frente a él, frotándose entre sí, cruzándose uno encima del otro, repasando pequeños movimientos cada vez más finos conforme su mente luchaba por mantenerse calmado y distraído. Mientras tanto, las miradas de las demás se posaban sobre él, impacientes, esperando una respuesta de este.

Dom recordó todas las presentaciones que hizo en público para su trabajo. La punzante presión de tener un grupo de gente que evaluaría cualquier cosa que dijera, cualquier cosa que hiciera, y cualquier cosa que olvidara. Esta vez no era diferente. Sus cascos comenzaron a temblar mientras su cola se agitaba súbitamente de un lado al otro nerviosamente. Sus alas se encontraban tensas, firmemente atadas a sus costados, mientras que su cabeza presentaba un dolor punzante y puntual en la frente, en un nervio que desconocía que poseía, en una parte de su cuerpo que no sabía que existía.

Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de hablar una vez más bajo la creencia de que Dominic la ignoraba a conciencia. Sin embargo, antes de que esta pudiera decir palabra alguna, Starlight colocó su casco en la boca de Rainbow Dash, moviendo lentamente su cabeza de un lado al otro en negativa.

Starlight había observado el lenguaje corporal de Dom al igual que todas, a excepción de Rainbow Dash. En el momento en que alguien hablaba, las orejas de Dominic se movían acorde al poni que tomaba la palabra y su cola se movía hacia el lado contrario del sonido, indicando que contaban con su completa atención, a pesar de que éste se negara a levantar su mirada o detener su nervioso jugueteo.

"No te preocupes, Dom… Te creeremos cuando nos expliques lo que sucedió," dijo Starlight, las orejas de Dom moviéndose en consecuencia, confirmando su teoría. "Si necesitas tiempo, lo entenderemos."

Los cascos de Dom cesaron su movimiento en un instante. El sonido de estos cayendo sobre la mesa llamó la atención de todas las presentes, sacando a Rainbow Dash del ligero letargo en el que se estaba sumiendo.

Dominic abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de él. Sus labios temblaban, sus ojos yacían cerrados entre sus tambaleantes párpados mientras sus orejas se ceñían a su cabeza. Dom suspiró. Un largo y profundo suspiro que llenaba sus pulmones del frío aire del castillo. _Todo saldrá bien…_ se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, buscando el coraje suficiente para hablar.

"Y-Y-Yo, E-E-E," tartamudeo. Todas las presentes arquearon una ceja, incapaces de entender lo que sucedía. Pensaban que algo pasaba con él, tal vez su mente, tal vez su cuerpo. Tal vez se sentía nervioso, o era increíblemente tímido.

Starlight se preocupó, eso no había ocurrido antes, aún después de la explosión mágica que provocó en la mañana, Dominic jamás se había mostrado así de nervioso. Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash, por el otro lado, esperaba desesperadamente el desenlace de sus palabras.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Dominic llevó sus cascos a su cabeza en un fútil intento de escudarse de las miradas que podía sentir sobre él, observando cada error que cometía, y juzgandolo por ello. Starlight y sus amigas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas mientras comenzaban a acercarse a él, temerosas. Todas se preguntaban qué sucedía.

Todas, excepto una.

" _¡Esperen!_ " exclamó Fluttershy, en un tono ligeramente más alto, en lo que aparentaba ser un grito, "el pobre está asustado, probablemente ni siquiera sabe qué le pasó y lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con un juicio injusto y un grupo de ponis acusándolo de algo que no hizo," la yegua de brillante pelaje amarillo y ojos color esmeralda, que bien, podrían ser la definición de compasión, se acercó. lentamente hacía el. Sus cascos resonando más fuerte que su voz, en contraste al eterno silencio asfixiante de la habitación.

Los brazos de Dom temblaban, su mirada buscaba un escape en la mesa y el suelo. Sus orejas se alzaron ante los pasos que resonaban a su lado, cada vez más fuertes. Cada sonido provocaba que sus orejas se movieran rápidamente hacía abajo, tratando de silenciar el andar de quien se acercaba a él, para después alzarse nuevamente en la expectativa del siguiente paso.

Hasta que, súbitamente, estos se detuvieron justo a su derecha, a escasos centímetros de él. La sensación de un casco sobre su cabeza provocó que su corazón se detuviera por un instante para, inmediatamente después, ser asaltado por la sensación de una suave caricia que viajaba desde su cabeza hasta la base de su largo cuello, atravesando la totalidad de su melena gentilmente para lenta, y cuidadosamente, volver al comienzo, un poco antes de donde se originaba el punzante dolor en su frente. El suave toque aterciopelado de su pelaje contra el de ella se sentía como una ligera brisa que recorría sus cabellos mientras su lenta e incesante caricia le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien. Que alguien estaba con él.

Que no estaba solo.

"Ya, ya. No te preocupes," el volumen de Fluttershy descendió aún más, resultando en un tono dulce y calmado. Cada palabra acarreaba consigo una serenata de paz y tranquilidad, mientras ella tomaba asiento sobre sus ancas a lado de Dom. "Habla cuando estés listo. Yo sé lo difícil que es hablar en público, puede ser muy duro, y aún más cuando no conoces a los ponis que te miran," dijo, su voz apenas audible para cualquiera que no fuera Dominic. "Debes haber sentido mucho miedo. Despertar en una casa desconocida en un mundo extraño," sus movimientos se mantenían firmes, pero serenos. Tranquilizadores, pero constantes. Casi como un susurro, una caricia que podía sentir a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y alma. Dom había encontrado la seguridad, la protección que tanto deseaba, y, sin embargo, desconocía la mucha falta que le hacía.

Dominic inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo lenta y pausadamente, luchando por ocultar sus ojos húmedos del resto de las presentes mientras mantenía firmemente sellados sus labios con tal de que no escucharan su resquebrajada voz.

Su respiración poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse, sus cascos reposaban inertes sobre la silla sobre la cual estaba sentado. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, mientras su mente luchaba contra el cuerpo de Twilight, contra sus recuerdos, contra la relajante presencia de Fluttershy, y contra sí mismo. Una lucha que Dom sabía perfectamente que no podía ganar.

Las otras yeguas que se encontraban a su alrededor, sus jueces, observaban la escena con un doloroso y pesado sentimiento de culpa, el cual, se hacía cada vez más presente en sus mentes y rostros conforme estos indiscretamente se reflejaban sobre cuerpos. Todas yacían de exactamente la misma forma; La cabeza abajo, las orejas caídas, la cola inmóvil. Starlight sabía que todo lo que Fluttershy había dicho era cierto. Applejack siempre mostró esa mirada repleta de desdicha desde que observó por primera vez a Dominic charlando con Lyra, sin embargo, decidió dejar el asunto en los cascos de Starlight, quien ella consideraba más capaz debido a su primer contacto con él.

Sin embargo, en este punto era innegable que Dominic había hecho todo lo que se le había pedido desde el primer momento en que llegó aquí. Desde mantenerse en la casa como dictó Starlight, hasta simplemente esperar con Lyra. Y, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba él, sentado, solo, apartado de ellas mientras lo juzgaban con la mirada por un crimen que no cometió.

Starlight sintió que había fallado, a sus amigas, y a ella misma. Recordó cómo de no haber sido por Twilight y su fe en ella en el momento en que utilizó su magia para que sus amigas hicieran las labores en el castillo mediante control mental, ella habría terminado en una mazmorra de Canterlot por amenazar a los elementos de la Armonía en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo, Twilight no tomó reprimendas. No informó del altercado a Celestia. Y sus amigas la perdonaron. Por un momento recordó lo que se sentía estar del otro lado de la mesa, el ser observada, el ser juzgada por algo que desconocía. El peso de sus acciones recorría su espalda una vez más.

Todas se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras, Fluttershy tomaba el asunto en sus cascos.

"Todo saldrá bien," continuó Fluttershy, envolviendo a Dom con su ala en un suave y tenue abrazo, "cuando descubramos que sucedió, podrás volver a tu hogar sano y salvo," dijo con una sonrisa esbozada a lo largo de su tranquilo rostro, a pesar de que Dom continuaba evitando la mirada de todas a propósito.

Para sorpresa de Fluttershy, esas últimas palabras no tranquilizaban a Dominic en lo absoluto. Este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla para ser absorbida por su suave pelaje púrpura. EL sonido de un ligero sollozo seguido de un fuerte suspiro pudieron ser escuchados por todos en la habitación, sin embargo, ningún poni dijo nada.

Y así, Fluttershy continúo con su gentil caricia.

"Gracias…" dijo Dom, apenas un susurro resquebrajado a causa del nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar. "Y, l-l…" Dom se detuvo, inhaló fuertemente, y continuó " _Lo siento…_ "

"¿Lo sientes?" preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida, ganando la atención de las demás yeguas. Cesando el suave vaivén de sus cascos sobre el confuso Dom. "¿A qué te refieres?" dijo, inclinando su cabeza, el sonido de su casco volviendo a al suelo haciendo un tenue eco en la habitación.

Dominic continuó con la cabeza agachada, sus orejas se sacudieron brevemente, "Y-Yo… N-No sé qué s-sucedió con—… _T-Twilight_ …", pronunciar esas palabras pesaban en su mente y cuerpo más de lo que podía soportar. A lo largo del día había aprendido la increíble yegua que era Twilight, en base a sus memorias, en base a sus amigos. Descubrir que no solo había irrumpido en su vida, si no, que era incapaz de ayudarlos de forma alguna y que le había arrebatado a su amiga a tantos otros, lo destruyó. "¡No sé dónde está Twilight!" exclamó. Un largo silencio se apoderó del salón conforme todas miraban atónitas a Dom. "L-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Si?! _**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!**_ **"** repitió una y otra vez sin siquiera mirar arriba. El temor de los rostros de aquellos que vería lo disuadían de cualquier intento de mostrar su rostro avergonzado.

Su alma cedió, su voluntad yacía rota. Su mente se plagaba de imágenes de las yeguas frente a él, furiosas, tristes, decepcionadas. Podía sentir como si sus miradas lo quemaran mientras susurraba "lo siento…" una y otra vez, lágrimas caían incesantes sobre su pelaje con cada palabra que decía.

Después de todo, la presión pudo con el hombre que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Twilight. Dominic se rompía, su mente y cuerpo fragmentados en incontables pedazos, cada uno exigiendo algo distinto. Quería ayudarlas, quería ser su amigo, quería quedarse ahí, quería ver a Lyra una vez más, quería salir con ella, pasear con ella, conocerla. Sin embargo, eso significaba condenar a Twilight, vivir una vida que no le pertenecía, tomarla por la fuerza. Se sentía culpable. Por todo. No solo por no ser capaz de ayudar, no. Esa era la excusa que se decía a sí mismo. Si no, porque una parte de él celebraba la creencia de que todo podría ser permanente, una parte de él anhelaba repetir lo que hizo con el cuerpo de Twilight hace unas horas, volver a sentir aquellas intensas y placenteras caricias una, y otra vez. Mientras otra parte sentía un repudio indescriptible por hacerle eso a Twilight, y aún más, por disfrutarlo.

"Lo siento…" dijo. La palabra perdiendo completo significado para él.

La escena era desgarradora para cualquiera que la presenciara, el llanto de Dominic provocaba en todas, un dolor indescriptible. que aparentaba no tener fin. Por un momento, Starlight agradeció a Celestia que Spike no estuviera cerca para ver a Twilight llorar de tal forma, a pesar de no ser realmente ella, escuchar su voz realizar tal doloroso alarido hubiera sido devastador para el pequeño bebé dragón.

"L-Lo siento… ¡Y-Yo no quería que n-nada de esto p-pasara! …" La voz de Dom se hacía más débil y aguda con cada palabra que se forzaba a sí mismo a pronunciar. Sus palabras se cortaban por su propia respiración mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía en busca de refugio.

Las cuatro yeguas desviaban la mirada a cualquier lugar que pudiesen con tal de no observar la dolorosa escena. Miraban al suelo, a ellas mismas, inclusive el candelabro de cristal que se sostenía pacíficamente sobre ellas era una buena excusa para no ver a Dominic caer en la desesperación. Todas guardaron silencio, incapaces de soportar el llanto y sufrimiento que permeaba en ellas. Applejack únicamente bajó su sombrero, ocultando sus ojos de las demás en un gesto ya conocido para sus amigas. Fluttershy por otro lado, se acercó a Dom y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Tan fuerte como pudo. Como si algo, o alguien intentara arrebatarlo de sus brazos. Rogando porque su gesto pudiera sanar la adolorida mente de quien habitaba el cuerpo de Twilight.

Dominic pudo sentir como súbitamente una leve fuerza lo arrastraba a un lado mientras su cabeza era atraída hacia abajo. Su movimiento se detuvo en un instante al momento en que su mejilla se topó con el suave toque del pelaje a la par que podía sentir cómo se ejercía una leve presión encima de su cabeza.

Fluttershy oprimía a Dominic contra su pecho tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitían al mismo tiempo que reposaba su cabeza suavemente sobre la de él, evadiendo por centímetros el largo cuerno de Twilight en un acto tan cercano y puro, que resultaba imposible de creer para Dom.

Al momento en que su rostro fue llevado hacía Fluttershy, un suave y sutil aroma invadió el olfato de Dom conforme el brillante y delicado pelaje, semejantes a suaves plumas, se cernían sobre su hocico. Un ligero olor dulce, con finos toques silvestres, combinado con el aroma de las flores de verano, el cual, yacía impregnado en el amarillo pelaje de aquella yegua de rosada melena, le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien. Que todo se solucionaría, que había alguien con él y no tenía nada que temer. El agradable aroma se sentía tanto nuevo, como familiar. Como si alguna parte de él lo recordara, mientras otra ignoraba por completo la fuente de dicha sensación tan nostálgica y tranquilizante. El aroma se convirtió rápidamente en una sensación casi embriagante conforme su cerebro comenzaba a recordar a quien pertenecía tan característica e inusual esencia, en contra de la voluntad de Dom.

Sus pensamientos se apagaron por un instante. Durante un breve momento el mundo parecía haber desaparecido, como si todo estuviera en orden. Dom, sin pensarlo, respondió el abrazo de Fluttershy con el suyo propio. Sus alas se extendieron en un intento de rodear por mero instinto a Fluttershy. Por primera vez, Dom sentía el calor de otro ser cerca de él, alejándolo de una vez por todas del frío natural del castillo.

Sin darse cuenta, Dom había comenzado a empapar el brillante pelaje de Fluttershy con sus lágrimas, mientras repetía en una voz completamente ahogada: "Lo siento."

Por más que el distintivo olor de la yegua que lo tomaba entre sus brazos le resultaba tranquilizador, el constante recuerdo de que nada de eso le pertenecía aunado con la sensación de ser juzgado, eran imposibles de soportar. "¿Y si yo le arrebaté la vida?" dijo en un leve susurro, "¿¡Y si por mi culpa ella está muerta!?" dijo, su voz entrecortada, sus ojos empapados.

El llanto de Dominic inundaba el cuarto, mientras, sus preguntas se volvían cada vez más dolorosas para todos los presentes. Nadie quería pensar que Twilight hubiese muerto, sin embargo, no había forma de probar lo contrario. No sin pruebas. No sin él. Y ciertamente, no sin sus amigas.

En ese momento entendieron lo que Fluttershy sintió desde el primer momento que vio a Dom despidiéndose de Lyra. Él no era un enemigo, si no, un poni asustado en un mundo desconocido, una víctima de las circunstancias, un animal temeroso, y confuso. Desde que Fluttershy observó cómo los cascos de Dom temblaban sin cesar, supo que se encontraba más asustado el que sus amigas.

Lo había visto antes, ese comportamiento era común cada vez que un nuevo animal era entregado a ella para cuidar de él. Fluttershy lo entendía, la ansiedad, el pánico.

El miedo.

La yegua de dorado pelaje comenzó a acariciar el cuello y hombro de Dominic con sus cascos una vez más, esta vez, sin alejarlo de su cálido y gentil pecho, "te prometo que todo estará bien. Sabemos que tú no tienes la culpa… ¿Verdad, chicas?" La pregunta cayó en un vacío conforme tomaban desprevenidas a sus amigas, las cuales, se habían limitado a espetar la escena en silencio hasta ese momento.

Por unos segundos, las cuatro únicamente compartieron miradas de preocupación. Esta vez, Twilight no se encontraba para solucionar la situación con un ademán de su casco. Y, quién pensaban tenía las respuestas, resultó ser solo una víctima más.

Los segundos pasaron, pero se sintieron como una vida para todos los presentes, hasta que un sonido se alzó en contra del sollozo de Dom, en contra de una pregunta que nadie quería responder, inclusive, casi, en contra de su voluntad.

Starlight se levantó de su silla, el sonido de sus cascos resonó en toda la habitación a la par que el sollozo de Dom se hacía cada vez más tenue. De esa forma, hablando suavemente, y, mientras caminaba hacia donde Dom se encontraba, Starlight se acercó por primera vez a el. "Yo… Lo siento, Dom. Te traté como un problema a solucionar, en lugar de un poni que necesitaba nuestra ayuda…" sus pasos se detuvieron. Fluttershy liberó a Dom de su abrazo aún con un casco sobre su hombro, y esté volteó a ver a Starlight, sus ojos brillando con la luz del castillo.

Starlight colocó su casco en el hombro de Dominic. Siendo esta, la primera vez que lo hacía. Observando fijamente sus húmedos e irritados ojos. Viendo el reflejo de Twilight en ellos. Viéndose a sí misma en ellos.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, Starlight no podía dejar de pensar en Twilight, trayendo la dolorosa pregunta de lo que sucedió con ella. Los ojos evasivos y agotados que Dom presentaba no hacían más que recordarle que su maestra estaba en problemas en algún lado, y que ella no podía alcanzarla. Aun así, ella se acercó a Dominic, lo miró a sus brillantes y humedecidos ojos color lavanda, y, en con una mirada que no había mostrado antes, una que ya no veía en Dom un enemigo, una mirada decisiva, de una yegua que era capaz de todo por sus amigos, la mirada de alguien que haría lo que fuera para salvarlos a todos.

La misma mirada que Twilight le mostró a ella tiempo atrás, el día en que esta le extendió su casco en amistad.

"Te vamos a ayudar, Dom… Rescataremos a Twilight y te enviaremos de vuelta a tu hogar… _Te lo prometo_ ," esta vez Starlight no se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa. No necesitaba mentirle más. Su rostro solo esbozaba seriedad, mas no falsas esperanzas ni sonrisas tranquilizadoras. "No sé cómo… Pero lo haremos…" dijo, mostrando una mezcla entre decisión y preocupación en sus ojos.

El resto de yeguas permanecían calladas. El sollozo de Dominic lentamente cesaba conforme su respiración se regulaba y sus ojos recuperaban parte de su brillo. Sin embargo, este en ningún momento dejó de observar a Starlight, sus brillantes ojos lila decían mucho más de lo que sus palabras expresaban.

Los segundos pasaron, el nudo en la garganta de Dominic cedía poco a poco conforme el peso de su culpa comenzaba a perderse dentro de las palabras de Starlight y el calor de Fluttershy, permitiéndole esbozar una brillante sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una que realmente significaba algo.

" _Gracias,_ " fue lo único que Dominic respondió. Su rostro mostrando más, mucho más de lo que las palabras podrían describir.

En ese momento Starlight lo pensó. Nunca había visto a Dominic sonreír. Al menos, no así. No de esa forma. Tan pura… Tan sincera.

Tan semejante a Twilight.

Starlight sonrió. "Discúlpanos por juzgarte mal," las demás simplemente continuaron con un "lo sentimos" de parte de cada una de ellas. "Twilight es una amiga muy querida para nosotros, y para muchos ponis… Por desgracia suele ser el objetivo de seres con malas intenciones. Pensamos que eras uno de ellos," aclaró mientras frotaba su brazo con su casco.

"N—No… No hay problema," respondió Dom. "Entiendo su situación… Es solo que…" titubeo, dudando acerca si confesarles sus sentimientos era la mejor idea, "Yo… he estado viendo y sintiendo cosas que no entiendo… Cosas que no debería de saber… Memorias que no son mías… Pensamientos que no me corresponden…" dijo mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Fluttershy, en busca de tranquilidad, "siento… _miedo_ …"

"¿Miedo? ¿A qué?" preguntó Starlight, mientras Fluttershy tomaba a Dominic en sus brazos.

"No sé cuantas de mis emociones y pensamientos son de Twilight, y cuántos son míos…" su voz temblaba, su mirada perdida, "¿Y si ya no soy Dominic? ¿Y si olvidó quién era o quién soy? ¿Qué pasará si las memorias de Twilight superan las mías? …" Dom alzó un casco frente a él, su pelaje empapado y desarreglado, "Yo… _**No quiero morir**_ _…_ "

La mirada de todos se cambió por una expresión de terror. Sus pupilas se encogían conforme un escalofrío erizaba cada vello en su pelaje. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Starlight con esas últimas palabras. Sabía que Dominic había visto partes de la memoria de Twilight, pero jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que estas lo consumieran. "Yo… No pensé en eso. Ah— Y—Yo, creía que no quedaba nada de la mente de Twilight en ti… ¡Pensé que—!"

Dom puso su casco en el hombro de Starlight, deteniéndola, para después sonreír irónicamente. "Sus memorias vienen a mi sin control. Se implantan en mi mente, algunas veces sustituyendo mis propios recuerdos… Lo sé, porque no recuerdo el nombre de la compañía donde trabajo…" Dominic desvió la mirada unos instantes, para luego volver a ver a Starlight a los ojos. "Hace unos momentos, cuando Fluttershy me abrazó, tuve una sensación familiar que no puedo explicar… Familiar… Pero desconocida…" Todas menos Starlight cubrieron sus bocas con sus cascos lentamente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismas de que lo que había dicho había sido solo un error, una coincidencia solamente.

Dominic arqueo una ceja, sus ojos mirando a cada una de las demás presentes, observándolas, confuso, "¿Dije algo malo?"

Starlight se acercó, tragó saliva, y miró a Dom a los ojos. Sus brillantes ojos lavanda habían perdido un poco de ese brillo que había comenzado a recuperar hace unos instantes. "Yo… Nunca te dije quién era Fluttershy…"

Las pupilas de Dom se redujeron a simples puntos en el espacio rojizo que eran sus ojos conforme se daba cuenta de la realidad, las palabras de Starlight haciendo mella en su mente, "P-Pero, antes de irte nombraste a dos ponis: Fluttershy y Applejack… ¡Y-Yo lo recuerdo!" respondió rápidamente, asustado. Sus alas se extendían nerviosamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Fluttershy lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sus brazos ya cansados.

"Pero nunca mencioné quien de ellas era… Dom… ¿Sabes quién es Applejack?" preguntó Starlight, sus ojos pasando por las caras de preocupación de todas sus amigas, mientras ellas respondían con una mirada a Dominic.

"Yo… No lo sé…" respondió, sus ojos moviéndose erráticamente entre las otras yeguas, tratando de hilar lo que se supone debería saber y lo que no, "Yo… No sé quién es… Recuerdo su nombre… Pero no sé quién es…" en ese momento volteo a ver a Fluttershy, su rostro repleto de preocupación en una extraña mezcla de pánico y compasión trajo a Dominic memorias que no debería poseer, de momentos que nunca sucedieron, con ponis que nunca conoció. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía ver eran recuerdos difusos que se envolvían y revolvían entre ellos, dejando huecos en su memoria que su mente intentaba llenar desesperadamente.

Su frente comenzó a doler. Dominic únicamente sonrió. Sabía que había olvidado algo. Fluttershy había reemplazado algo en su vida, algo que ya jamás volvería a recuperar.

Una mueca falsa se dibujó en él con tal de tranquilizar a la temerosa Pegaso amarilla que temblaba a su lado. Su rostro reflejaba tanto fracaso como desesperación. Sus ojos carecían de brillo, y su sonrisa no decía absolutamente nada. "Recuerdo lo impresionante que lucía Fluttershy cuando hizo llorar a aquel dragón…" sus ojos fijos en Fluttershy, "supongo que no necesito dar más explicaciones, ¿Verdad?", una leve risa de derrota se hizo audible para el cuarto.

La preocupación de todas se vio sustituida por el sabor a derrota. Sus intentos para ayudar a Dom aún no comenzaban, y, sin embargo, ellas ya habían fracasado.

Dominic volteo la cara, esperando que el resto no viera su rostro derrotado. "En fin… ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? Muero de hambre… O eso creo, no estoy muy seguro realmente… Aún no descifro como se supone debería sentirse el cuerpo de Twilight cuando está hambrienta," Dominic dejó su silla de un salto para después trotar en aparente alegría hacía la puerta, "¿Qué tal si continuamos en la cocina? Me gustaría hablar con ustedes, pero primero necesito comer… ¿Me acompañan?" conforme abría la puerta de madera, Dominic se percató de que nadie respondía a su invitación espontánea.

Las orejas de Dom cayeron al momento en que miró el rostro de las demás, solo para después dar media vuelta y continuar hacía el pasillo, evitando la mirada de aquellas yeguas detrás de él. Parecía que Dominic se dirigía alegremente hacía un cuarto en el que nunca había estado, sin embargo, la máscara seguía ahí, en forma de una falsa sonrisa acompañada de un velo de tranquilidad que sostenía en alto con tal ocultar su interminable llanto.

Una mezcla de angustia, preocupación, y miedo se reflejaba en todas y cada una de las amigas de Twilight Sparkle. El súbito cambio aparente de humor no logró engañar a nadie. Todas conocían las señales que gritaba el cuerpo de su amiga, sin embargo, Dominic siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de reírse cuando veía todo perdido. Su estrés se alzó por los cielos en el momento en que sus esperanzas se esfumaron segundos atrás con el simple recuerdo de Fluttershy, una agridulce memoria de quien nunca fue, y quien jamás debió ser.

Después de empujar la puerta con su casco, Dominic trotó hacia la cocina. Los caminos que poseía el castillo yacían grabados a fuego en su mente. De la misma forma en que caminar le resultaba completamente natural, alcanzar una habitación en la que jamás había estado parecía aterradoramente simple. Su cuerpo sabía a donde ir. Mientras su mente trataba de negarlo.

De esa forma, cargando con todo el peso de la resignación, Dominic trotó sin mirar atrás. Aceptando que estaba en una situación sin escape mientras se cuestionaba el destino de su amigo, Mike y sonreía por ser capaz de recordar su nombre.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, el eco de sus cascos resonó en el exterior de la habitación y en todo lo largo y ancho del castillo. Sin mirar atrás, agachó la cabeza y suspiró, "En verdad lo siento… Yo—... Estaré en la cocina."

La puerta se cerró.

Ninguna palabra se hizo presente durante varios minutos.

Nadie se atrevió a perturbar el opresivo sonido del silencio.

Esa tarde.

En el castillo de Twilight Sparkle.

Todos habían fracasado.


	10. Capítulo 9: Juntos en Soledad

Poco tiempo pasó desde que Dom, Starlight, y sus amigas, abandonaron el salón del trono de la amistad. Las seis yeguas yacían ahora en la brillante y ordenada cocina del castillo de Twilight Sparkle. La modesta habitación gozaba de todo lo necesario para preparar cualquier tipo de alimentos necesario, especialmente las hamburguesas de heno que Twilight tanto disfrutaba y constantemente le solicitaba Spike que cocinara.

Por un lado, la habitación ostentaba una serie de estantes de madera con ingredientes ordenados en perfecto orden alfabético, los cuales, se alzaban por encima del lavabo, fuera del alcance de pequeños intrusos indeseados. Por el otro, una serie de instrumentos de cocina listos para ser utilizados por cualquiera con la pericia suficiente, y junto a ellos, reposaba un delantal blanco con un corazón rosa en el centro y olanes del mismo color a su alrededor.

A pesar de la presencia de las seis, la habitación se encontraba envuelta en un pesado e incómodo silencio. El único sonido audible era el sucesivo golpeteo del metal contra metal provocado por Applejack, la cual, se encontraba revolviendo una cuchara metálica dentro de una olla hirviendo. Dicha cacerola contenía una extraña y burbujeante pasta blanquecina de intenso olor a manzana, el cual, se extendía a sus anchas por toda la habitación, impunemente.

Dominic logró olfatear el fugaz aroma desde la comodidad de su asiento, a escasos metros de su origen. Su delicada nariz absorbió la intensa y dulce fragancia frutal cual perfume de verano, que, combinado con un suave aroma a leche y canela, provocaban que su boca iniciara un proceso de salivación excesiva ante la expectativa del prometido alimento. Su estómago se retorcía ante la promesa culinaria, a la par que Dom movía su nariz repetidas veces para disfrutar del olor que desprendía la cena preparada por Applejack. Antes de que lo supiera, Dominic se encontraba aguardando impaciente el poder divisar el origen de dicho aroma, deseoso por conocer la forma del culpable de su ahora creciente apetito, y, asegurándose durante el proceso, de que nadie notara su obvia desesperación. Fallando rotundamente desde el primer segundo que su nariz comenzó a moverse intensivamente.

A falta de las maravillas modernas para ayudarlo a crear una distracción en su cerebro que lo alejara del apetecible olor, Dom había convertido en un hábito el jugar con sus cascos. El constante golpeteo sonoro que estos producían lo distraían de pensar en todas las sensaciones que invadían su mente constantemente, mientras que la observación repetida de sus nuevos apéndices lograba satisfacer parcialmente su creciente curiosidad sobre el funcionamiento aparentemente imposible de estos.

Frente al fuego, Applejack había notado como Dominic se esforzaba por seguir olfateando el olor de su comida, mientras sonreía ante los infructuosos intentos de ocultarlo de este. Orgullosa, la yegua de rubia melena decidió añadir a su mezcla un poco de azúcar extra con el fin de hacer sentir mejor a su inesperado huésped, a sabiendas de que este ingrediente era capaz de alegrar al más solitario de los ponis. Ocasionalmente Applejack observaba a su alrededor, a sus amigas, solo para encontrar a un grupo de yeguas con los ánimos profundamente enterrados debajo del suelo del castillo. Lo que debería ser una cena entre amigas, se había convertido en una antesala fúnebre, la cual, solo Dominic disfrutaba, aún si este luchaba por aparentar lo contrario.

Conforme el incesante sonido de la cacerola mezclándose continuaba. En la mesa, Fluttershy observaba fijamente a Dom conforme este jugueteaba con sus cascos de forma cuanto menos inocente, golpeándolos ocasionalmente, observando su interior, entrecerrando los ojos para poder observar más claramente el grosor y composición de estos, seguido de otros movimientos de la misma índole los cuales, obligaban a Fluttershy a recordarse a sí misma que quien yacía frente a ella, no era Twilight.

Junto a Fluttershy se encontraba Starlight, y entre sus cascos y a su alrededor, envueltas en un aura de un brillante azul, flotaban páginas y páginas con la inconfundible caligrafía perfecta de Twilight. Estas detallaban los pasos, funciones, aplicaciones, precedentes, además de otros datos de suma irrelevancia para Starlight acerca del último hechizo de su maestra, el cual, se había realizado la noche anterior dentro de los confines del castillo.

Applejack se acercó a Starlight, manteniéndose a un metro de distancia para no perturbar su importante labor. "¿Estás segura que no quieres comer algo, caramelo?" dijo, su rostro repleto de preocupación y con pesar en su mirada, "te ves cansada..."

"Estoy bien," respondió Starlight, sin siquiera voltear a verla. "Es solo que..." súbitamente, su frente golpeó fuertemente la mesa de madera, sacudiendo levemente los pergaminos que ahí se encontraban. "¡Esto no tiene sentido!" exclamó, obteniendo una mirada de intriga de parte de las demás, excepto de Dom, el cual, permanecía con sus ojos firmemente adheridos al interior de sus cascos, respondiendo al grito de Starlight con un simple gesto de sus orejas. "¡El hechizo no debería tener efecto alguno _aparte_ de servir como un enlace con el árbol de la armonía! Solo debería haber afectado a ustedes seis," continuó Starlight, señalando fugazmente al resto de presentes, recordando instantes después la falta de cierta yegua blanquecina. "No logro entender qué pudo haber salido mal..." sus codos golpearon la mesa, y con un profundo suspiro cubrió su rostro con sus cascos, "si tan solo Twilight estuviera aquí..."

Todas cruzaron miradas, esperando una reacción de Dom, una sacudida de orejas, un parpadeo, incluso una palabra. Pero nada sucedió, "Yo... Eh— Sin ofender, Dom," continuo inmediatamente Starlight, una sonrisa incómoda esbozada en su rostro.

"No me ofendo," respondió Dominic. Su cara carente de cualquier expresión o interés. "¿Por qué lo haría?"

El resto de presentes únicamente compartieron un incómodo silencio mientras cruzaban miradas. Starlight continuó su monólogo poco después, buscando desahogar sus pensamientos e ideas borrosas. "A lo que me refiero es, que el hechizo no contiene ninguna propiedad que tenga algo que ver con la mente de algún poni. Lo que sí tiene es un pequeño error en la tercera runa. Twilight escribió mal 'Armonía' por algún motivo... eso es algo muy raro en ella realmente,"

Starlight entrecerró los ojos, acercándose lentamente hacia el pergamino donde se contenía el hechizo de Twilight, "espera un segundo... Esto es... ¿Chocolate?" preguntó sorprendida, a la par que frotaba el papel con su casco. La mancha oscura que convertía una palabra en otra había abandonado el pergamino, manteniéndose adherida al casco de Starlight, y esta, lentamente llevándolo frente a su rostro.

Starlight arrugó la nariz para después inhalar fuertemente. Inmediatamente pudo olfatear la esencia de aquella mancha, una muy clara y reconocible. "Esto es... ¿¡Chocolate!? ¡Pinkie!" exclamó Starlight, mientras tanto, desde el fondo, los ojos de Pinkie Pie se abrieron tanto como pudieron conforme estos se movían de lado a lado rápidamente, en busca de una salida de emergencia. Acto seguido, su cabeza desapareciendo detrás del sofá fue lo último que se vio de ella. "Es del pastel de anoche..."

Las orejas de Dominic se alzaron una vez más, sus ojos miraron hacia arriba para concentrarse en las palabras de Starlight mientras las repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. El resto, simplemente esperaba una conclusión de parte de su amiga que les permitiera poner cascos a la obra. Mientras tanto, Applejack, completamente deslindada del ámbito mágico, comenzaba a servir su extraña mezcla blanda y clara en tazones de madera que se encontraban frente a cada yegua.

"Twilight no escribió mal 'Armonía'," dijo Starlight, "la mancha hacía parecer que había otra runa en su lugar," su mirada lentamente se enfocaba en el vació del techo del castillo.

"Eso significa..." Lentamente las demás se acercaban, segundo a segundo del interminable suspenso, todas esperaban ansiosas la respuesta de Starlight, todas, a excepción de Dominic.

"Yo..." las yeguas se acercaron más, Starlight movía sus ojos ansiosamente alrededor del pergamino a una velocidad vertiginosa conforme las runas en el comenzaban a hilarse en su mente.

"Yo..." una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente para luego ser absorbida por su pálido pelaje. Fluttershy comenzaba a temblar, y Rainbow Dash se encontraba volando por sobre la mesa ansiosamente, Pinkie Pie había aparecido detrás de Starlight y se encontraba mordisqueando sus cascos, mientras Applejack aguardaba con la cuchara aún en su boca.

"Yo..." el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo. La respiración de todas se aceleró. La ansiada respuesta parecía por fin tomar sentido conforme Starlight suspiraba una última vez en señal de una repentina epifanía.

"Realmente no tengo idea de qué significa eso..."

Todas suspiraron en decepción. Retomando nuevamente sus respectivos lugares y quehaceres. Applejack continuó sirviendo su fabricación, mientras, Starlight continuó su explicación. "Una mancha en el pergamino probablemente afectó el hechizo... Pero no estoy segura de qué forma lo hizo... No puedo creer que una sola palabra pudiera alterar un hechizo tan fundamentalmente simple como este... Yo... Lo siento chicas... Me temo que no tengo una respuesta aún..."

La docena de pergaminos lentamente descendió hasta la mesa a la par que Starlight dejaba el papel que se encontraba entre sus cascos reposando frente a ella. Su rostro alargado y las orejas caídas.

La habitación guardó silencio. El sonido burbujeante de cualquier cosa que Applejack hubiera estado cocinando junto con el sonido de su cuchara contra el metal de la olla cada vez que esta servía una nueva porción era el único ruido que se mantenía a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Starlight golpeaba fuerte y ruidosamente su casco contra su cabeza mientras intentaba recordar los efectos de un error de ortografía en un hechizo, los cuales, había estudiado no mucho tiempo atrás mientras buscaba cómo alterar un hechizo plasmado en un antiguo pergamino.

El constante asalto contra su cráneo se repetía una, y otra vez mientras se repetía "¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!" a sí misma. Los recuerdos de aquellos antiguos libros que había estudiado la evadían, conforme su desesperación crecía. "¡¿Por qué no puedo recor—?!"

"El campo Taumico."

Una leve voz interrumpió el hiriente monólogo de Starlight. La cuchara de Applejack dejó de servir el ansiado alimento, inclusive el sonido que producía el cráneo de Starlight contra su casco cesó por completo. Cinco pares de ojos se ciñeron sobre la yegua púrpura que mantenía su cabeza contra la mesa con desdén y sus cascos frente a ella, realizando movimientos circulares cada vez más complicados y precisos.

Todas alzaron una ceja, incrédulos. "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Starlight. Su voz temblando ligeramente.

"El campo Taumico," repitió Dom sin inmutarse ni desviar su mirada de sus cascos.

"P-Pero ¿Que se supone que significa eso? ..." preguntó Starlight, atónita.

Ante la respuesta a sus palabras, Dominic únicamente alzó su cabeza, y, tomando una posición centrada sobre su silla, con sus cascos entre sus piernas y sentado sobre sus ancas, se preparó para hablar. Una posición que recordaba a Twilight en todos los aspectos posibles.

"Un error durante la canalización de un hechizo, dependiendo el individuo que realice dicha canalización, puede llevar a distintos resultados usualmente poco _favorables_ tanto para el taumaturgo como para quienes lo rodean. Los efectos van desde la alteración del hechizo en su totalidad, pasando por un bucle energético que puede —en el menor de los casos— llevar al agotamiento y pérdida temporal de las capacidades mágicas del individuo, hasta una alteración parcial o total del campo Taumico circundante y/o adyacente, provocando así, una singularidad de eventos que pueden o no ocurrir al taumaturgo y/o sus alrededores. Cabe señalar que los efectos de la singularidad varían de hechizo a hechizo y que la probabilidad de que esto ocurra es ínfima, por no decir imposible, y que los casos de alteración del campo Taumico registrados históricamente se reducen a tres."

Dominic inhalo fuertemente, recuperando el aire que tanta falta le hacía al momento de terminar su discurso y finalizando este con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, el resto de yeguas simplemente se mantuvo con la mirada fija en él, "¿Qué?" preguntó Dom, alzando una ceja, su mueca transformándose en duda.

Por un momento, la habitación reposó en rotundo silencio. Todas presentaban el mismo rostro atónito con pupilas encogidas y mirada perdida.

Starlight parpadeo rápidamente, sus ojos recobraron su apariencia normal mientras intentaba mirar fijamente a Dom. "Como... ¿C—Como sabes eso?" preguntó. Su voz entrecortada conforme el pánico se apoderaba de sus ya confundidos pensamientos.

Dominic golpeó levemente su casco contra su cabeza en un intento por señalar a esta última. "Estaba en uno de los libros que Twilight leyó," respondió mientras miraba fijamente su pezuña, "les había dicho que vi parte de sus recuerdos..." Starlight estaba a punto de levantarse abruptamente, cuando Dominic continuó, "aun así. Solo puedo ver sus recuerdos sobre algunos libros y este castillo... Memorias de su vida personal, su familia, sus amigos, entre otras cosas, escapan de mi control. Todos esos recuerdos vienen a mí al momento en que siento algo personal acerca de ellos... Como sucedió con Fluttershy," su mirada se posó fijamente sobre la yegua de amarillo pelaje que se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, y poco después, continuó. "Supongo que, este sigue siendo su cerebro después de todo... Pensé que, si necesitaban a Twilight, podría traer un poco de ella... Y... No se... Ayudarlas..." dijo, con una sonrisa forzada mientras frotaba su brazo con su casco.

Starlight observó la sonrisa falsa que Dom se esforzaba tanto en esbozar. Por desgracia para él, ella era capaz de leer a Twilight como si fuera un libro abierto, a decir verdad, casi cualquier poni era capaz de hacerlo. Todas recordaron las palabras de Dominic, que cada recuerdo de Twilight que obtenía significaba uno propio que abandonaba, todas lo escucharon, todas lo sabían, todas lo temían.

Fluttershy plantó sus preocupados ojos sobre Applejack, a lo que está respondió con una mirada que reflejaba los mismos sentimientos, preocupación, angustia, y frustración. Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la mesa, igual de desconcertada, sin embargo, considerablemente ignorante del ambiente mágico, se encontraba Rainbow Dash, en busca de un par de cubiertos para comenzar la tan esperada cena que yacía inerte frente a ella. Pinkie Pie había desaparecido en alguna parte de la habitación, mientras Starlight abría nuevamente los pergaminos frente a ella, repasando la información, esta vez, con el campo Taumico en mente.

Unos instantes después, Applejack realizó un gesto con su sombrero hacia las demás, el resto simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Una vez obtenida la buscada aprobación, Applejack se acercó a Dominic, posando su brazo sobre su cuerpo.

Las alas de Dominic titubearon un segundo ante el súbito contacto con su pelaje y piel, solo para volver a su posición inicial unos segundos después. El tacto del áspero pelaje de Applejack frotándose en lo alto de su espalda evocaba una sensación de protección y camaradería completamente distinta a lo que sintió hace unas horas con Fluttershy, siendo esta última, una relajante, casi adormecedora, mientras que Applejack inspiraba una sensación de seguridad y respeto.

"Está bien, dulzura. Sabemos que te esfuerzas. Pero no hagas nada que te cause daño... Así no es como hacemos las cosas..." dijo Applejack, aguardando a que este le dirigiera la mirada.

Dom miró hacia su izquierda. Sus ojos encontrándose con el brillante esmeralda de los de Applejack, notando así, la ligera humedad que estos presentaban. Instantes después, lentamente observó al resto de yeguas a su alrededor. Todas mostraban exactamente el mismo rostro, repleto de preocupación. Preocupación por el, por su seguridad, por quien es Dominic. No solo por Twilight.

Cada una de ellas le devolvió una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que confiaban en él, que le querían, que todas se preocupaban por él.

Dom agachó la cabeza. Sus orejas cayendo al mismo tiempo que sus ánimos. "Yo... Lo siento..."

"No necesitas disculparte," interrumpió Rainbow Dash, volando para poder alcanzar los estantes más altos de la cocina. "Estoy segura de que Starlight lo resolverá ahora que sabe acerca de ese campo térmico," continuó mientras tomaba un par de cubiertos con sus cascos para, posteriormente, dejarlos en el centro de la mesa.

Dominic escuchó una voz increíblemente aguda detrás de él, provocando que girará su cabeza rápidamente.

Su hocico fue golpeado por una fría y súbita sensación, a la par que sus ojos se invadieron de azul y rosa. Dom no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Pinkie Pie se encontraba tocando su nariz con la propia, su rostro, a escasos centímetros del de él. "No seas tontito, extraño alíen que no conocemos." Pinkie se separó un poco de él, permitiendo a Dom ver claramente su rostro, junto con la gigantesca sonrisa que esbozaba, "queremos ser tus amigas ¡Te ayudaremos a recuperar tus recuerdos y volver a tu hogar, aunque llueve, truene," —súbitamente Pinkie Pie comenzó a sacar distintas láminas de metal de detrás de ella, haciendo variados sonidos de relámpagos con ellos— "o relampaguee! ¡Es una Pinkie Promesa!"

La yegua de rosado pelaje realizó una seña que se sentía tanto familiar como ajena para Dominic. "Con cerrojo o si no arrojó un pastelito a mi ojo" dijo Pinkie Pie, poniendo su casco en su ojo derecho.

Dom, por un instante, sonrió. No por lo que Pinkie le había dicho, si no, porque algo dentro de él sabía que ese gesto que había hecho frente a él significaba algo más que solo una promesa. Era una Pinkie Promesa.

"Gracias Pinkie... Yo... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo," respondió Dominic, su rostro visiblemente más relajado, "lamento haberlas preocupado—"

"¡Tshhh!" interrumpió Pinkie mientras ponía su casco en la boca de Dom, "si no dejas de disculparte, no habrá pastel para ti~" proclamó en un tono musical, para después volver a la mesa dando pequeños saltos, dejando detrás un par de globos, confeti, y un Dom muy confundido.

El resto de amigas simplemente sonrieron, Dom las acompañó poco después. Su mente había pasado de un estado de angustia y derrota, a uno en el que era capaz de esbozar un ligero rastro de gozo hacía el comportamiento inusual de Pinkie. Por un segundo, pensó en cuestionarse la forma en la que aquellos globos y láminas aparecieron simplemente detrás de ella, pero la idea se esfumó de su mente casi tan rápido como apareció. Dejando detrás únicamente las palabras _así es Pinkie,_ junto con el pensamiento de que no debería saber cómo era ella. Aceptando que todo su proceso mental había sido alterado por la mente de Twilight y sus recuerdos sobre Pinkie Pie.

 _Supongo que... Al menos intentaré disfrutarlo_ pensó, mientras observaba a la feliz yegua de rosados risos dar alegres saltos sobre su silla. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse conforme un extraño sentimiento crecía dentro de él, uno de alegría, y júbilo. "¡Pinkie!" exclamó, su voz clara y decidida mientras atraía la atención de la inquieta yegua.

Pinkie Pie dejó de saltar, y, con la cabeza inclinada, respondió al llamado, "¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Dom? ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que ir rápido a—!"

Dominic interrumpió alegre, "No, no. Yo..."

"¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó Pinkie, preocupada.

"Gracias."

Pinkie Pie sonrió, tan fuerte como pudo. Una lagrima escapo a través de su mejilla, desapareciendo poco después entre su suave pelaje. "Awww," respondió, acercándose lentamente a Dominic con los brazos extendidos. La yegua se detuvo pocos centímetros antes de tomar al vulnerable Dom en un abrazo que amenazaba con robarle cada fragmento de aire que tuviera en sus pulmones. "Creo que mejor dejamos los abrazos para después," dijo con una sonrisa. Recordando lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con Fluttershy.

"Si," respondió Dom con una leve risa, "de lo contrario, comenzaré a recordar cosas sobre ti... Cosas vergonzosas," una sonrisa perversa se esbozó en el rostro de Dom mientras frotaba sus cascos uno contra otro.

Pinkie Pie únicamente alzó una ceja, jamás perdiendo aquella brillante sonrisa, esta vez, acompañado de una carcajada. Mientras tanto, Fluttershy abrió los ojos de par en par tanto como pudo, sus pupilas volviéndose minúsculas ante aquellas palabras.

Un fugaz y sutil "Oh no..." fue apenas audible para todas, sin embargo, cada una reconoció al propietario de esa voz como Fluttershy, riendo ligeramente en consecuencia a la obvia broma. "¿T-Tu sabes acerca de mí y _aquella_ n-noche de Nightmare?" preguntó Fluttershy, nerviosa.

Las palabras 'noche de Nightmare' eran completamente ajenas para Dominic. Una parte de él ansiaba bromear con Fluttershy, mientras que otra veía el rostro al borde de las lágrimas que la temerosa yegua presentaba y lo incitaba a decirle la verdad. Esta vez, la segunda parte ganó.

"No, no, es solo una broma Fluttershy, no te preocupes," dijo Dominic mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Fluttershy, "lo siento, no pude evitarlo."

"Oh, gracias, Dom. Hay cosas que solo Twilight sabe que no le he dicho a ningún otro poni, y por un momento yo— ah, yo, lo siento," respondió Fluttershy mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se escudaba con su melena.

Dominic sonrió, y miró a su alrededor lentamente, observando el rostro ahora alegré de a quienes quisiera poder llamar 'sus amigas'. Le parecía impresionante el cómo en cuestión de segundos, y con solo unas palabras de Pinkie Pie, el ambiente había cambiado por completo. La pesadez del silencio había desaparecido; Rainbow Dash se encontraba molestando a Fluttershy acerca de aquellas cosas secretas, mientras Pinkie susurraba una serie de cosas al resto de yeguas. Applejack se encontraba sirviendo la sidra a la par que intentaba evitar que Pinkie Pie rompiera algo entre sus saltos.

Por primera vez, todas se encontraban bromeando como amigas, como todo estuviera bien, y Dom, se sentía parte de eso. La felicidad de aquellas yeguas lo había contagiado, y sus problemas repentinamente parecían menos pesados. De un momento al otro, el mundo parecía no estar llegando a su fin.

 _Tal vez... Esto no sea tan malo..._ pensó Dom. Una ligera sonrisa crecía a la par que lo hacía un nuevo sentimiento de alegría en él.

Todas platicaban, todas sonreían, todas, excepto una.

Starlight se encontraba perdida en su mente, ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El pergamino de Twilight levitaba frente a ella, mientras que, con un casco, frotaba su barbilla, alzando a su vez una taza de humeante café, tomando un gran, y lento sorbo de la oscura bebida. El fuerte sonido que provocó llamó rápidamente la atención de todas, incluyendo Dominic. Todas guardaron silencio, volviendo nuevamente a un extraño ambiente sofocante. Ninguna había notado lo enfocada que Starlight se encontraba, y una vez descubierta, nadie quiso interrumpirla.

Pasaron unos segundos. Todas intercambiaban gestos y miradas, evitando cualquier ruido que pudiera perturbar la concentración de Starlight, mientras tanto, ella, daba sorbo tras sorbo de su taza blanca, la cual, poseía únicamente una etiqueta que mostraba una varita mágica con una estrella en la punta acompañada de un aura azul que la rodeaba. Al siguiente instante, sin previo aviso, la taza golpeó fuertemente la mesa, seguido por un exuberante y entusiasta "¡Lo tengo!" de parte de Starlight. El resto únicamente alzó una ceja, a modo de intriga y sorpresa.

"Fluttershy. Necesito que traigas a Discord lo más pronto posible. Creo que sé que fue lo que salió mal," dijo Starlight mientras doblaba el pergamino y lo anudaba con un listón rojo, "si lo que creo que sucedió es correcto, tal vez sepa en dónde está Twilight."

Todas suspiraron. Dominic se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sus pupilas retraídas a pequeños puntos en sus ojos. _¿Volveré...?_ pensó Una sensación de felicidad lo invadió, seguido por una profunda angustia.

 _¿Tan pronto?..._

"Estoy casi segura de que puedo hacer que venga mañana temprano. ¿Qué tienes planeado, Starlight?" incurrió Fluttershy, dejando su silla atrás para acercarse a su amiga.

Starlight frotó su cabeza antes de contestar. "No quiero asegurar nada aún. _Necesito_ hablar con Discord. Es de suma importancia, Fluttershy."

La yegua de color amarillo y melena rosada dio un paso hacía atrás mientras sus ojos buscaban un escondite en los rincones del cuarto, "Yo— Eh— P-Pero, Discord es..." dijo, notando después el decidido rostro de Starlight. Incapaz de responder con nada más que un suspiró, Fluttershy, cabizbaja, continuo, "será mejor que me vaya entonces. Necesito preparar unas cosas para llamar la atención de Discord. Él puede ser un poco... 'difícil' de contactar después de todo,"

"Hazlo. Nos veremos mañana temprano, Fluttershy. Cuento contigo," exclamó Starlight antes de devolver el pergamino a su estante. Sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, conforme está se movía por los distintos estantes, regresando cada pedazo de papel a su respectivo lugar.

Fluttershy se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. Sus piernas temblaban mientras un leve "Oh, Celestia..." se escuchaba. Pocos segundos después, la puerta del castillo se cerró detrás de ella, dejando atrás únicamente a un grupo de yeguas confundidas.

Starlight volvió a su asiento. Sus cascos cubrían su rostro agotado conforme suspiraba satisfactoriamente por su hallazgo. "En serio espero no estar equivocada..." susurró.

Applejack se acercó con un tazón en su cabeza, el cual, dejó frente a Starlight, "come un poco, te ayudará. Después de todo, no parece haber nada que podamos hacer en estos momentos sin Discord."

Starlight descubrió su rostro. El humeante tazón yacía frente a ella, mientras Applejack le devolvía una sonrisa tranquilizante, "Gracias, Applejack... Fuiste muy amable al preparar la cena mientras no está Spike," dijo Starlight conforme soplaba suavemente el vapor de su cena.

"No es nada, dulzura. Me encanta cocinar, y qué mejor que cocinar para una buena amiga." respondió Applejack, su forma de hablar había comenzado a parecer común para Dominic, "si me disculpan, la abuela Smith ya debe estar dormida y Applebloom hambrienta, esa potranca nunca ha podido preparar una cena sin dejar la cocina como un chiquero después de un rodeo de toros salvajes," un leve gesto con su sombrero bastó para que Starlight sonriera.

La sonrisa de Starlight fue tan fugaz como se podría esperar. Un fuerte suspiro sustituyó su leve risa, "Si..." dijo Starlight, su voz ligeramente más baja, "sabes, me pregunto cómo se sentirá Dominic después de todo esto... Siento... Siento que fui injusta con el..." Starlight tenía esa mirada nuevamente, de arrepentimiento, y duda. En su corazón sabía que había hecho lo que consideraba mejor para todas, sin embargo, nunca consideró lo que era mejor para Dom.

Applejack observó a su alrededor. Dominic se movía ansiosamente en su silla, observando el plato frente a él, mientras las demás simplemente charlaban entre sí. Solo Starlight y Dom permanecían aislados del resto, una ahogada en sus decisiones, y el otro, perdido en un nuevo mundo. Applejack simplemente mostró una sonrisa, y caminó hacía el otro lado de la mesa. "Nos vemos mañana, Starlight, tal vez, eso es algo que debas averiguar por tu cuenta," dijo antes de alejarse de su lado.

En la mesa, Rainbow Dash se encontraba degustando el tazón de lo que sea que fuera aquella pasta dulce que había preparado Applejack cuando sintió un leve tirón a través de su cola, "¡Hey!" exclamó, a la par que veía como Applejack, aún con su cola en la boca, le señalaba la puerta de la habitación con la mirada.

Rainbow Dash dudó por un segundo antes de realmente entender el motivo por el que Applejack señalaba la puerta tan fervientemente, indicándole que debía irse, recordando que no era la primera vez que recurría a dichos métodos para sacarla de ahí. Rainbow Dash, al ver el rostro agotado de Dom y Starlight, simplemente dejó caer la cuchara y volteó a ver a Applejack, esta, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta.

El sonido de la silla de madera chirriando contra el suelo del castillo provocó que se alzaran las orejas de las yeguas presentes, poniéndolas en alerta a la vez que todas fijaban su mirada en la Pegaso de crin multicolor. "Yo creo que también me iré..." dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa fingida, "tengo que... ¡Sacar a pasear a Tanque!" exclamó. El sonido de Applejack golpeando su rostro con su casco se escuchó inmediatamente después.

"Bien, Pinkie Pie. Habías dicho que tenías algo que hacer esta noche, ¿No es así?" preguntó Applejack, su rostro repleto de desesperación ante el temor de que su mensaje cayera en oídos sordos.

"Nop," respondió Pinkie Pie. Nuevamente, Applejack golpeó su rostro. "¿Por qué lo dices?... ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¡¿Es por lo de la fiesta sorpresa para la celebración de 'bienvenido-a-ser-un-poni-aunque-no-deberías-de-serlo-y-lamentamos-que-esto-te-esté-causando-tantos-problemas-y-estés-perdiendo-tus-recuerdos-esperamos-todo-salga-bien-por favor-no-nos-odies de Dom'?!" antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera responder, la yegua de rosado pelaje inhalo fuertemente en sorpresa, "¡Oh no! ... ¡Arruine la sorpresa!" exclamó. "¡No se preocupen, chicas! ¡Solo necesito trescientos cincuenta y dos kilos de harina, treinta gemas, el diario de Starlight—"

Starlight dejó caer la cuchara que sostenía frente a ella envuelta en un aura azul celeste, "¡¿Qué?!" exclamó, a la par que el utensilio golpeaba ruidosamente la mesa.

"—dos cañones de fiestas, un pequeño mono de ocho patas, y a Zecora! Nos reuniremos mañana en la mañana con las cosas, ¡No olviden las treinta y dos ardillas! ¡Adiós!"

Acto seguido, casi de la misma forma en al que llegó, Pinkie Pie desapareció del cuarto dejando detrás una estela de humo blanquecino. El sonido de la puerta jamás se escuchó, sin embargo, eso era algo que parecía no molestarle a nadie. Ni siquiera a Dom.

Rainbow Dash giró sus ojos, "Applejack y yo nos iremos también. Cuídate Starlight," el sonido de los cascos de Applejack y el aleteo de Rainbow Dash pasó por detrás de Dom mientras el observaba el plato aún humeante frente a él. "Y Dom," las orejas de este último saltaron ante el llamado de su nombre, provocando que volteara lentamente su cabeza poco después, "eso del campo y los secretos vergonzosos... Fue veinte por ciento más genial."

La puerta retumbó, ambas yeguas abandonaron la cocina, dejando a Starlight y Dom solos.

Ambas yeguas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la enorme mesa de madera, cada quien a un extremo de ella. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del cuarto conforme Starlight mantenía la cuchara flotando, mientras Dom miraba el plato, incómodo, tratando de discernir el cómo utilizar sus cascos para tomar la cuchara que yacía inerte frente a él.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Dominic finalmente aceptó su derrota ante el singular cubierto, dejándolo de lado mientras observaba al tazón burlarse de él. Un pensamiento atravesó su mente, uno que sonaba aterradoramente natural, y peor aún, una buena idea.

Y así, Dom, resignado al uso de utensilios, lentamente acercó su osecico hacía la humeante pasta blanquecina. El dulce aroma de esta invadió por completo sus sentidos conforme el hambre se apoderaba de él. Su estómago gruñía cual bestia salvaje. Su lengua, ahora fuera de la restricción de su boca, era varios centímetros más larga de lo que pensó en un inicio. Salivaba sin parar, ansioso de probar el platillo que aguardaba tan campante frente a él, anhelando la dulce, dulce venganza que su nariz juraba estaba a solo centímetros de él.

Dominic, incapaz de resistir un segundo más el ansiado alimento, estiró su lengua, esta, siendo plenamente visible frente a él. La sorpresa del alcance de dicho apéndice fue inicialmente chocante, solo para caer en el olvido un instante después al sentir el cálido abrazo del suave alimento.

Un dulce y ácido golpe de sabores llevó a Dominic a un lugar al que nunca había estado. Nunca en su vida había sentido un sabor a manzana tan intenso, tan increíble en cada uno de sus aspectos. El dulce jugo del fruto sabía más azucarado que cualquier dulce artificial que hubiera probado, mientras que el regusto ácido que esta debería dejar en su lengua se veía aminorado por el dulzor de la azúcar y la leche, sin embargo, esté no desaparecía, al contrario, el atenuado sabor solamente potenciaba el resto de sabores que bailaban en sus papilas. Cada segundo que la pasta blanquecina permanecía en su paladar, descubría un nuevo sabor. Inclusive aquellos sabores que reconocía plenamente, se veían transformados debido a las sensibles papilas de Twilight.

Nada nunca había sabido tan bien, y probablemente nada nunca lo volvería a hacer.

La comida era simplemente deliciosa. Dominic continúo tomando bocado tras bocado de la deliciosa ambrosía utilizando únicamente su lengua. Su rostro esbozaba una clara y gigantesca sonrisa, mientras sus involuntarios sonidos de deleite se convertían en un espectáculo tranquilizante para Starlight.

Poco después, Dom alzó su rostro aún cubierto de comida, saboreando cada pequeño pedazo de este. Sus alas aún extendidas, y sus enormes ojos brillando felizmente con una chispa única mientras miraba sonriente a Starlight.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Dom pudiera recobrar su voz, Starlight lo observaba con júbilo mientras este terminaba de degustar su primera cena.

"Y... ¿Quieres hablar?" dijo Dominic. Con una gigantesca sonrisa plantada en su cara mientras observaba a una feliz Starlight Glimmer frente a él.

Starlight rio, por primera vez desde que Dominic llegó. Una risa tan pura y genuina, que logró que Dom sonriera.

"Claro," respondió Starlight, esforzándose por contener su comida en su boca, rompiendo de una vez el incómodo silencio. "Y... Cuéntame, ¿Qué hacías antes de llegar aquí?"

Minutos pasaron, tal vez horas, el tiempo volaba conforme ambos hablaban de su día a día y compartían bromas acerca de sus amigos. Dominic hablaba de las maravillas tecnológicas, mientras Starlight las comparaba con la magia mientras competían por demostrar cual era mejor. Por un momento, fueron dos amigos charlando acerca de sus problemas y diferencias.

Parecía que esa noche. Todos habían recuperado algo. Algo que creían olvidado.

Un poco de... Risas.


	11. Capítulo 10: Un día para recordar

"¿Estarás bien, Dom?"

Starlight terminaba de recoger la mesa; utensilios repletos de la pasta de manzana de Applejack junto con pares de cucharas y platos completamente limpios volaban velozmente envueltos en un aura celeste conforme eran dirigidos a distintos muebles alrededor de la cocina. De un momento a otro, la alacena se encontraba repleta de cucharas de brillante plata y platos de fina porcelana. A la par que esponjas y trapos lavaban ollas y vasija por igual antes de ser atendidos por otra serie de instrumentos que se encargaban de secarlos y dejarlos en perfecto estado.

Dominic observó impresionado como su plato se alejaba de él, envuelto en un aura celeste, para después, dedicarse únicamente a observar el espectáculo de plata y porcelana que se desplegaba frente a él. Dicha escena le recordaba a cierto momento de cierta película que había disfrutado fervientemente en su ya lejana infancia. El mero recuerdo dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"No… Yo, amm… Estoy bien," respondió, sus ojos moviéndose fugazmente de lado a lado junto con los platos y cucharas, tratando de ignorar el creciente peso de sus párpados y su pérdida de concentración.

Por un momento, los movimientos mágicos de Starlight se volvieron notablemente más lentos conforme se daba vuelta para observar a Dom, sin embargo, para la impresión de este último, el espectáculo no se detuvo ni por un segundo.

A simple vista Dominic parecía estar bien, a pesar de sus agotados ojos y la forma en la que su mirada tendía a desviarse, lo cual, le hacían ver que indudablemente este se encontraba al borde del cansancio. "Bien~, entonces… deberías tomar un descanso. Spike no tardará en llegar, él te dará una ayuda para poner en orden tu— el cuarto de Twilight…" Starlight sonrió, avergonzada. "Aún no me acostumbro esto…"

Dom inclinó su cabeza ante el intento de Starlight por pretender que todo era normal, pensando que tal vez podría llegar a serlo, que ya no era un monstruo para ellas ni para el mismo y que todo estaría bien.

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, aún si éste no lo sabía, esta era claramente visible para Starlight. "No, no… No hay problema. Me halaga que—" un gran y largo bostezo interrumpió sus palabras conforme el cansancio comenzaba a dominarlo.

El agudo y largo gesto era cuanto menos adorable para Starlight. Las orejas de Dom se inclinaban hacia atrás y sus alas temblaban ligeramente conforme su cuerpo se tensaba y su voz se tornaba aguda y somnolienta. Starlight sonrió. Recordando como ya durante un tiempo, había comenzado a disfrutar de la faceta casual de Twilight que sufría constantemente de la fatiga por sueño causada a sus largas lecturas nocturnas, de las cuales, la princesa disfrutaba tan fervientemente a costa de sus preciadas horas de sueño.

"Aahhhh~… Lo siento, creo que—"

"Tranquilo. Twilight no suele dormir mucho, así que es normal que estés cansado a esta hora," Starlight dijo, percatándose a su vez de las marcas que atravesaban el rostro de Dom por debajo de sus ojos, en su pelaje e inclusive en sus patas y alas. Marcas húmedas, de lágrimas que habían dejado huella en su pelaje. "Tal vez deberías darte un baño antes de que te quedes dormido de pie," incurrió Starlight. Tratando de no prestarle especial atención a dichas marcas.

"Pero no estoy tan cansado, no creo que me quede dormido de pie… ¿O sí?" Los ojos de Dom se encontraban viendo hacía el vacío, conforme poco a poco comenzaba a reclinarse sobre la mesa, tomando una posición más cómoda y su voz bajaba de volumen con cada palabra que decía.

Starlight recordó momentos pasados, una sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro al mismo tiempo. "Créeme. Lo harás," dijo Starlight sonriendo tranquilamente. "Casi lo olvido, el baño está en—"

Dominic interrumpió, con una leve mueca y parpadeando rápidamente. "No—…" un bostezo nuevamente interrumpió su habla, "… No te preocupes, se dónde está," dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza. "Está todo aquí," añadió, con un leve guiño y una sonrisa cansada.

Starlight frotó su casco con su cabeza, el sentimiento de que había dicho algo indebido u ofendido a Dominic de alguna forma al recordarle ese hecho se hizo presente en su ya acomplejada mente. "Cierto… Bueno, terminaré de limpiar la cocina entonces… Más tarde iré a tu— el cuarto de Twilight, a ver cómo te encuentras. No sabemos si lo que sucedió tendrá efectos secundarios de algún tipo y me gustaría evitar algún problema, ¿Te parece bien?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Dom, sus orejas moviéndose acorde a pesar de que dentro de su mente se había hecho difícil mantener la concentración.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Starlight, despertando a Dominic accidentalmente en el proceso.

Dom se levantó de su silla, sus piernas se sentían entumidas y cansadas, mientras que sus alas dolían como sus pies el día del maratón de la empresa. Un segundo después, estiró su cuerpo rápidamente un par de veces, sus orejas moviéndose conforme sus pezuñas resonaban en el suelo de cristal. Sus extremidades se movieron una a una conforme las estiraba y doblaba en formas que nunca pensó que lo haría. Su cuello se estiró hasta sus costados de lado a lado, provocando que una relajante sensación viajase a lo largo de su espalda, hasta sus caderas y cola. Sus hombros, tensos, comenzaban a sentirse ligeramente más cómodos conforme los movía estando de pie, haciendo pequeños círculos repetidas veces. Todo su cuerpo se sentía considerablemente más ligero, más cómodo, más relajado. El hormigueo en sus patas había comenzado a desaparecer, aún así, sus alas se mantenían tensas y pesadas.

Ignorando el tema, Dominic sacudió su cabeza. Su melena retomó su forma característica conforme su flequillo comenzaba a colgar sobre su frente y su melena sobre su cuello. La única excepción siendo un par de mechones que se mantenían desordenados, mezclando sus colores e ignorando el orden en el que estos se alineaban naturalmente. Unos segundos después y luego de que el mundo se mantuviera quieto, Dom comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de la cocina, sus movimientos, completamente naturales.

En el momento en que su casco comenzó a empujar la puerta, una voz lo detuvo.

"Y… ¿Dom?" Starlight detuvo sus movimientos, su voz ligeramente pesada, sus orejas alzadas aguardando por si la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Dominic se detuvo y volteó, esperando a que Starlight se girara también, sin embargo, esto nunca ocurrió. Lo único que sucedió fue que los utensilios y ollas se habían detenido por completo, suspendidos en el aire envueltos en la mágica aura de Starlight.

"Cuídate…" dijo Starlight sin voltear, su voz pesada, su rostro oculto. "Y… Lamento eso de tratarte como un villano y tratar de exorcizarte de Twilight y todo eso…"

Es todo lo que dijo antes de que el sonido de los platos reanudara su danza entre el lavadero y el estante.

Aquellas palabras significaban más de lo que pensó que podrían hacerlo. U

Unos segundos después, sonrió.

"Gracias…" una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. "Lamento haber aparecido sin invitación… No… No era mi intención causarles molestias…"

Con solo esas palabras, el peso que ambas yeguas cargaban parecía haberse vuelto increíblemente más ligero. Todo estaba claro ahora, no había rencores ocultos ni miedo sobre las verdaderas intenciones del otro. Algo dentro de él le decía a Dom que confiara en Starlight, mientras que los ojos de Twilight la invitaban confiar en él.

Dom miró atrás una última vez antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina, solo para ver como ella llevaba su brazo hacía su rostro. Comprendiendo el gesto, Dominic se alejó, dándole a Starlight el tiempo que tanto necesitaba para pensar lo sucedido.

La puerta se cerró. Starlight continuó con la limpieza mientras ordenaba todas las ideas y pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza. Las preguntas se apilaban al igual que sus lágrimas silenciosas, y, a pesar de lo que su le decía, ella sabía que nunca es mal momento para hacer lo correcto.

Por otra parte, Dominic, se dirigía al cuarto de Twilight, al tocador, conforme asimilaba todo lo transcurrido en el día. Preguntas y preocupaciones lo asaltaban una tras otra, mientras que, por fuera, sonreía. Sabía que podía ver en Starlight una amiga, y que todo estaría bien. Que todo mejoraría.

Que mañana sería un día mejor.

Poco después, y sin pensarlo, Dom había llegado al dormitorio de la Princesa. A terminar con lo que pensó había sido el peor y más extraño día de su vida.

Y a la vez, el más interesante.

La habitación de Twilight Sparkle se mostraba distinta a como Dominic la recordaba.

En donde solía haber un pulcro y brillante suelo de cristales de mil colores, ahora se presentaba una enorme y oscurecida grieta en el centro de la imperturbable habitación. El mueble de madera y el impoluto espejo que mostraban a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle rodeada de sus amigas, el cual, visitaba todas las mañanas antes de comenzar su día, llenándola de luz y confianza, ahora se mostraba roto, fragmentado en incontables pedazos. El reflejo en el espejo no era más que la imagen distorsionada, una ilusión de quién debería ser Twilight Sparkle. La cama reposaba aún sobre su marco dorado, sin embargo, esta ocasión, por primera vez se encontraba desarreglada. Las cobijas y almohadas de seda púrpura formaban un camino hacía el maltrecho mueble púrpura, recordando Dominic el momento en el que observó por primera vez con horror su nueva figura.

Su mirada se llenó de melancolía. Había pasado mucho en cuestión de horas, lo bueno, lo malo y lo que no le enorgullecía. Miró alrededor de la habitación, a una almohada que descansaba abandonada en una esquina mientras recapitulaba en su mente todo lo que había vivido y, lo que, en el peor de los casos jamás volvería a ver.

Por un par de minutos, Dominic observó aquella deteriorada habitación, cada imagen grabada a fuego de cómo él había sido el artífice de cada una de las piezas que componían aquel despliegue de caos y odio desatado. Recordó la sensación en sus cascos al golpear brutalmente el suelo una y otra vez, como su temor rompió el espejo que mostraba a la princesa y como su histeria provocó una mirada de temor en Starlight y el pequeño dragón: Spike.

Don recordó esos ojos verdes ahogados en lágrimas.

Aquellas pupilas rasgadas.

Aquella mirada. Repleta de terror y angustia.

Esos ojos con los que Starlight lo miraba.

La desgarradora voz de Spike.

Cada imagen golpeaba como trueno y relámpago su cuerpo y mente.

Dom sabía que aquellas miradas permanecerían en su memoria por más tiempo del que creía ser capaz de soportar. Por más tiempo del que quería recordar.

Pasó entre la cama y el espejo. Una puerta blanca yacía cerrada al otro lado de la habitación, presuntamente el tocador, según sus nuevas memorias. Bastó un pequeño empujón para notar un cuarto casi del mismo tamaño que la habitación anterior. Dentro, un inodoro con una extraña forma alargada y una palanca por debajo, y, a su lado, una regadera en una enorme recamara que se encontraba escasos centímetros por debajo del nivel del resto de la habitación.

Todo parecía ser acorde a lo que el cuerpo de un equino necesitaría, a pesar de las similitudes con lo que recordaba de su propio hogar, estos eran claramente distintos en funcionamiento y diseño. Todo parecía tan familiar y ajeno a la vez. Haciéndolo dudar de si eran solo las apariencias, o sus recuerdos mezclados.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un enorme y pulcro espejo cubría la pared en casi su totalidad. Permitiéndole ver por completo su cuerpo frente a él en todo su esplendor y forma, por primera vez.

Dominic inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de concebir que aquella figura fuera realmente suya ahora. Incrédulo, posó de tal forma que pudiera observar la silueta de su cuerpo desde un costado. La figura en el espejo no era nada cercano a lo que recordaba la primera vez que miró el espejo. Ésta, se mostraba refinada, esbelta, femenina. La curva que dibujaba su espalda hacia su cadera le resultaba increíblemente llamativa, junto con la silueta que comenzaba en su pecho, a través de su estómago, y terminaba en su larga cola. Su largo cuello dejaba ver claramente cómo su respiración inflaba su pecho, entendiendo en ese momento que la escena anterior había logrado alterarlo de alguna u otra manera, aún si no se había percatado hasta ese momento de su propio estado. Su melena caía por su costado, por encima de sus alas, mientras que los mechones rosas y púrpura se presentaban desalineados, y, sin embargo, manteniendo su orden característico a pesar de todo. El tatuaje que se encontraba en sus ancas le resultaba intrigante, incapaz de reconocer la naturaleza de este, pero entendiendo que se encontraba en todos los ponis, o al menos, en todos los que había visto este día. Su cuerno le aterraba y fascinaba a partes iguales, no solo recordaba lo increíblemente sensible que era en la base y las misteriosas sensaciones que emanaban de él, si no, que se había percatado de la manera en que el suyo era ligeramente más largo que el de Starlight y Lyra por razones que no comprendía del todo. El pelaje de sus patas yacía manchado, reseco, agrupado en mechones de cómo estos habían entrado en contacto con fluidos que prefería olvidar, provocándole una mueca de disgusto hacia sí mismo. El flequillo que caía por sobre su mirada le parecía lindo, sin embargo, incomodo; este se colocaba frente a sus ojos y molestaba sus pestañas, las cuales, se mostraban naturalmente largas y rizadas. Dominic pensó que su melena tal vez necesitaría un despunte y su flequillo podría volverse un flequillo de lado para evitar la molestia sin ceder nada a cambio. Observó cómo su cola estaba desarreglada y enredada, pensando que había sido tal vez por la forma en la que salió de la cama esa mañana, además de que sus plumas se encontraban desalineadas y sucias, algunas inclusive rotas. Sus cascos se veían algo maltratados por golpearlos y juguetear con ellos repetidas veces a lo largo del día, aun así, el esmalte que poseían aún se mantenía íntegramente, dándole a estos un ligero brillo que hacía relucir la curvatura de estos. _Con una simple limadura quedarían como nuevos._ Pensó.

Dominic se acercó y miró al espejo, observando fijamente a sus brillantes ojos púrpura: irritados, cansados, débiles. El día había sido largo y agotador. Tal vez necesitaba descansar, _un masaje y un baño estarían bien._ Pensó. Observó detenidamente su rostro; alargado, poseía manchas que descendían a lo largo de sus mejillas desde sus ojos, manchando sus pestañas y por completo la imagen de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, todo debido a las lágrimas que derramó una y otra vez cada vez que la situación se llevaba lo mejor de él y lo sumía en una desesperación impropia para quién debía ser aquella figura que se reflejaba.

Frustrado, Dom le dio la espalda a la imagen en el espejo, posando su mirada decaída en la enorme ducha que aguardaba frente a él, sus orejas cayendo un segundo después, pensando en lo que había hecho, y lo que tendría que hacer para arreglarlo. Si iba a continuar así, lo haría bien.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, una sonrisa irónica se marcó en su rostro. No por sus ideas, si no, porque ya no le molestaba. Estaba cómodo con lo que ocurría, se sentía cómodo en el cuerpo que habitaba. A pesar de no saber lo que realmente sentía, cuando se vio en el espejo, se sintió emocionado al ver su rostro nuevamente, al ver su silueta y pensar en que después de una ducha se vería inclusive mejor. Veía a aquella yegua de la que Starlight le había contado, la que había salvado a tantos habitantes y amigos, y atravesado tantas penurias junto con ellos. Aquella que estaba para sus seres queridos, aquella que luchó contra el caos, el odio y la ira. Dominic quería poder ver a esa Twilight Sparkle en ese espejo, esta vez, con distintos ojos.

El suelo de la habitación era frío, pero relajante. Ajeno, pero familiar. Lo invitaba a recordar aquella conversación que tuvo escasos minutos atrás había sido algo que hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba. Una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con el trabajo, con los jefes, los proyectos, las tareas atrasadas y los horarios imposibles. Una que no involucraba fiestas o mujeres, bebidas o dinero. Una plática casual entre amigos, donde ambos hablaron de quiénes eran y quiénes querían ser. Starlight se impresionaba con las maravillas que Dominic contaba, mientras que Dom reía cada anécdota de las extrañas excentricidades de Twilight Sparkle y se impresionaba de igual forma con sus hazañas.

Starlight no podía creer que Mike había gastado todo su efectivo en figuras de sus series favoritas, lo suficiente como para haber tenido que ir caminando a su trabajo durante tres meses debido a que no podía comprar gasolina. Por otro lado, Dom seguía riéndose de la vez en que Twilight casi destruye todo Ponyville por entregar tarde una tarea.

Dominic volteó una vez más y suspiró. El rostro en el reflejo se tornó ligeramente más gris y apagado. Los recuerdos de aquella conversación se habían convertido en eso, meros recuerdos que se esfumaban y se hacían más difusos conforme el tiempo pasaba. La imagen que se dibujaba no era la de Twilight Sparkle, aquel rostro había desaparecido del espejo a un lugar desconocido. Aquella amiga que todas veían no se encontraba más detrás de esos ojos púrpura, y así, al igual que aquella conversación, aquel momento, por más ameno que había sido, había terminado, se esfumó y era el momento de seguir. De arreglar los errores y dejar de lamentarse por lo que fue.

Una nueva mirada apareció en su rostro, una decidida y determinada. Suspiro lentamente, deslizó la delgada cortina que separaba la recámara, dentro, dos palancas marcadas con rojo y azul se encontraban fijas en la pared con una pequeña marca de herradura sobre ellas. Por encima una enorme regadera ovalada que era capaz de cubrir casi por completo su cabeza y cuello se alzaba imponente sobre de él, y, debajo, el suelo de cristal, donde se acomodaba una única rendija para permitir el desagüe de dicha recamara.

Dom dudó frente a las manivelas, nunca disfrutó de una ducha fría, pensar en el agua gélida de su apartamento le provocaba ansiedad y pánico, además de enfermedades constantes, sin embargo, esta noche en especial se sentía singularmente calurosa y agotadora.

Con un movimiento de su casco sobre la manivela, la ducha comenzó a sonar, aun así, era incapaz de sentir el agua cayendo. Fue hasta unos segundos después, que está había empapado completamente su pelaje, que el frío toque permeó hasta su piel, increíblemente menos helada de lo que pensó en un inicio.

Dom se sentó sobre sus ancas. El agua cayendo en su rostro había traído su flequillo frente a sus ojos, y su melena hacia su pecho.

El suave sonido de las gotas sobre el cristal era relajante, casi hipnotizante. Este alejaba cualquier otro sonido, incluso el de sus propios pensamientos, invitándolo a simplemente a ignorar todo lo que lo rodeaba. La luz, la cual parecía venir de ninguna parte, se filtraba entre los cabellos de su flequillo, desapareciendo detrás de este en el momento en que cerró los ojos. Sus orejas yacían en calma, su cuerpo en reposo y su mente en quietud.

El mundo yacía en silencio.

 _¿Lo arruiné?_ Pensó, ¿ _Destruí a Twilight Sparkle?_

 _¿Me convertiré en Twilight Sparkle?_

Su respiración se hacía más y más profunda, calmada, tranquila, conforme su cuerpo se enfriaba bajo un manto de agua y esta empapaba cada uno de los cabellos en su melena y pelaje, con excepción de sus plumas. Las gotas que golpeaban la base de su frente se sentían como un gentil masaje para él, delicado, constante. Su flequillo había comenzado a moverse hacia los lados de su rostro al momento en que alzó su rostro, sintiendo por primera vez cada parte de él. Sus mejillas, sus párpados, su hocico y su nariz. Por primera vez estaba consciente de ellas. Inclinó su cabeza. El agua caía en la punta de su nariz y se deslizaban por su cuello hasta su estómago, mientras que, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando la tranquilidad que el momento le brindaba, se dirigió a lo más profundo de su mente.

 _¿Es normal que me sienta así?… ¿Debería sentirme contento?… ¿Molesto?… ¿Triste?… ¿Es correcto que me sienta cómodo?… ¿Es normal dudar?_

Dom suspiró, lentamente para evitar que el agua se infiltrara en su nariz. La fría, y sin embargo relajante sensación había viajado por su pecho hasta sus piernas y por debajo de ellas conforme su pelaje comenzaba a empaparse. El frío había llegado a lugares que ahora aceptaba como parte de él, antes de pasar por su espalda y finalmente por lo largo de su cola, notando como apenas logró sentir esa relajante sensación sobre sus alas, pero si por debajo de ellas.

 _Las recordaba más sensibles,_ pensó, mientras dejaba que el agua y su sonido lo envolvieran, pensando y buscando en donde terminaba el y comenzaba Twilight. Sus alas se habían relajado y se encontraban ahora reposando sobre el suelo. Las preguntas se acumulaban, pero la sensación que comenzaba a viajar por lo largo de sus alas y a través de sus plumas era simplemente. Calmante.

Suspiró una vez más ante la falta de respuestas. Levantó su casco hasta su rostro y lo deslizó lentamente desde su mentón hacia abajo, pasando por su largo cuello, lenta, tranquila y suavemente, sintiendo el agua y su propio pelaje por debajo de sus pezuñas. Su gentil toque, sensible y pausado, lo invitó a dejar su mente en blanco y dejar que el agua se llevará sus preocupaciones a un lugar alejado de su vista.

El agua caía, en su mente solo estaba su respiración y su cuerpo.

Cada inhalación era lenta y profunda. Cada exhalación era más relajada que la anterior.

Movió su casco alrededor de su cuello, sus músculos dolían, pero cada recorrido sobre estos era cada vez más placenteros y calmantes.

Al fin, el respiro que tanto necesitaba le sonreía.

Al fin, el mundo se había detenido, aunque sea, por unos instantes.

Al fin, Dominic sintió que podía descansar.

Al fin, su mundo no se caía a pedazos frente a sus ojos.

"…"

" _¡Dom!_ "

Un agudo grito trajo a Dominic del lejano reino en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron en un segundo, permitiendo al agua penetrar en sus grandes ojos a la par que sus orejas se alzaban en exaltación. Este bajó la cabeza y, por instinto, llevó sus cascos a su rostro. Una vez el áspero toque de estos golpeó su rostro, optó por utilizar sus patas para tallarse los ojos, logrando poco debido a lo mojado de su pelaje.

" _¡¿Q-Qué sucede?_ " exclamó, sus ojos aun ardiendo y sus orejas con agua en su interior.

En un rápido movimiento, Dom cerró la manivela, está resonando fuertemente debido a la fuerza con la que fue empujada hacia su posición original, pensando en que esta se encontraba perfectamente aceitada o era más sensible de lo que aparentaba.

La regadera cesó. El agua comenzó a escurrir por todo su cuerpo, aun así, apenas y se sentía ligeramente más pesado. A pesar de que el agua se había detenido, el flequillo frente a él le impedía ver, provocando que tuviera que guiarse por el suelo para salir de la ducha. Midiendo sus pasos y utilizando la imagen mental de la habitación que había guardado en su mente. Fuera esa la imagen de Twilight o Dominic, le preocupaba poco.

La puerta del tocador resonó lentamente. Dom levantó el rostro, como si de observar el techo tratase, sin embargo, fue incapaz de ver a ningún otro ser frente a él.

"Mmmm ¿Quieres una toalla?" mencionó el intruso con una leve risa.

Con su mente despierta y sin el sonido del agua para alejarlo del mundo real, distinguió fácilmente la voz que había clamado su nombre y que ahora se reía de él en tono cuanto menos juguetón. "¿Spike?"

El sonido de las garras de Spike sobre el cristal se movieron de lado a lado de la habitación rápidamente. Su voz se mostraba ligeramente agitada, sin embargo, su respiración parecía decir lo contrario. "¡Así es! Regresé de la casa de Rarity. Starlight me dijo que estarías aquí. Me sorprendí al ver que tomabas una ducha."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó dando girando de lado a lado, aún sin poder ver al pequeño dragón detrás de él.

Spike se acercó, y junto con él, un pequeño banco el cual dejó frente a Dom. "Twilight utiliza su magia para _casi_ todo y cuando está demasiado agotada me pide ayuda para tallarle la espalda y secarla," dijo mientras ponía varias toallas sobre Dom. "De las plumas siempre se encarga la mañana siguiente. Tiene algo que ver con la lengua y la comida, no presté demasiada atención."

Durante un instante, Dominic se preguntó cómo se sentiría un masaje en su espalda y alas con las pequeñas manos y garras de Spike, el mero pensamiento lo hacía sonreír ante las infinitas posibilidades y sensaciones que eso podría traer, mientras que, por otro lado, Spike había comenzado a secar la cabeza de Dom en lo que este consideraba un movimiento ligeramente brusco.

Los movimientos rápidos y ásperos tiraban de algunos de sus cabellos tanto de su melena como de su pelaje, provocando un leve dolor en su cabeza que se esfumaba casi instantáneamente. "Este baño es muy similar al que tengo—" un gesto de dolor interrumpió sus palabras, "—en casa," dijo Dom, tratando de ignorar los pequeños tirones en su cabeza, "c-claro, no es ni la mitad de grande ni tampoco tiene un retrete así. Además, no encontré el jabón dentro de la ducha," mencionó.

"La mayoría de ponis solo usan Shampoo por eso del pelaje. Yo uso jabón y rocas," respondió Spike mientras movía el pequeño banquillo hacia un costado de Dom.

"¿Rocas?" sus ojos se encontraban al fin libres, a pesar de que el flequillo aún ocupaba parte de su visión, ahora podía ver la habitación frente a él, y, con un giro de su cuello, pudo observar el feliz rostro de un pequeño dragón púrpura moviendo sus cortos brazos en círculos a su lado, secando su espalda y costados, pasando suavemente por debajo y encima de sus alas.

"Si, rocas," respondió Spike tranquilamente, "no es nada fácil limpiar las escamas de un dragón, eh," el sonido del banquillo alejándose por detrás de Dom inicialmente lo puso nervioso, para después sentir de nuevo como el pequeño dragón comenzaba a secar sus piernas una a una.

"No… No lo había pensado a decir verdad… Tus, amm, escamas parecen, no lo sé… ¿D-D-D-Delgadas?" dijo Dom, víctima del cosquilleo que Spike provocaba al instante en que comenzó sus cascos. En el momento en que tocó la base de estos, sintió un intenso cosquilleo atravesando todo su cuerpo, por poco provocándole una carcajada, o en el peor de los casos y para su temor, un gemido.

Spike notó el gesto, provocando que este realizara movimientos más lentos y suaves, "No habías visto antes un dragón, ¿Verdad? Estas pequeñas pueden resistir incluso la lava, amigo," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Dominic le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Las memorias de Spike siendo un bebé creaban ruido entre las distintas imágenes de dragones mitológicos y de fantasía que tanto había devorado en sus años de estudiante, los cuales, pasaron sin pena ni gloria dentro de la casa de sus padres, leyendo y jugando, desde que el sol salía hasta que se escondía. Poco quedaba en su memoria de aquellos días, solo pequeños momentos y vagas imágenes de personas y lugares en los que no estaba seguro de haber estado. Por momentos, podía ver imágenes de pequeños unicornios frente a ella, imágenes de libros, de una escuela a la que nunca fue y una casa en la que nunca vivió. Todos estos fragmentos se esfumaban tan rápido como venían, sólo para desaparecer en su mente poco después y ser ignorados en un instante.

Dom cerró sus ojos por un segundo. "¿En serio? ¿Lava? Pero, ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos y boca?" respondió Dom, su voz y atención divididos entre su mente y Spike.

"¿En serio? ¡Soy un dragón! Respirar fuego es lo mío, la lava es como agua, pero un poco más caliente para mí," una toalla salió a lo lejos, arrojada por Spike hacía un contenedor. "Lo sé. Soy increíble."

En ese momento, Dom sintió un extraño tirón detrás de él. La toalla se había movido hacía su cola, una agradable sensación acompañaba cada movimiento que Spike hacía, sintiéndose, por momentos, casi como un masaje. Los leves tirones, propiciados por el pequeño dragón, repercutía a lo largo de su espalda y, a su vez, la sensación de la toalla sobre su pelaje y cabellos era relajante y suave.

Dominic volteó a ver al pequeño dragón detrás de él, una sonrisa fingida claramente dibujada en su rostro. "Supongo que… Tengo mucho que aprender," dijo, esperando cruzar con la mirada de Spike, lográndolo unos segundos después. "Spike… Yo…" incapaz de observar esos grandes ojos esmeralda, clavó su mirada en el suelo y sus orejas a su cabeza. "Gracias por ayudarme…" El nudo en su garganta le impedía seguir, algo dentro de él dolía. El simple hecho de ver a los ojos a Spike era agotador para él. Cada vez que lo hacía, oleada tras oleada de sensaciones y recuerdos lo invadían, sensaciones desconocidas, sensaciones que no le pertenecían, o eso quería pensar. Starlight dijo que la relación de Twilight con el era, cuanto menos, curiosa, eran casi como familia, en más de una forma. Nunca pudo estar segura de sí los debía ver como hermanos, como madre e hijo, o simplemente familiares. Mencionó que afrontarlo a él podía ser mucho más difícil debido a su estrecha relación. Sin embargo, no había forma en que estuviera preparado para eso.

Spike observó la mirada evasiva de Dom. "No te preocupes, en serio, me gusta ayudar… A-además…" dijo, su voz ligeramente apagada mientras alejaba con las toallas entre sus manos, para luego colocarlas fuera de la habitación en una canasta. "Twilight me mataría si encuentra que no ha tomado una ducha en días, si no fuera por mí… Ella… Ella…"

La voz de Spike comenzó a quebrarse, cada palabra era cada vez más silenciosa y dolorosa. La pila de toallas que cargaba en sus brazos se derrumbó frente a él, a la par que tomaba dos de ellas en sus manos. Sus puños presionaban con fuerza la tela entre sus palmas, sus uñas comenzaron a desgarrarla y enterrarse en ella conforme un llanto ahogado tomaba presa su voz.

Dominic vio la pila caer frente a él. Spike permanecía quieto, en silencio. Fue hasta que vio como sus piernas y manos temblaban qué se percató de lo que ocurría.

En un instante y sin dudarlo, saltó y tomó a Spike entre sus brazos. Las piernas de estas piernas se rindieron, cayendo este entre los cascos de Dom.

Segundos pasaron. Solo un leve sollozo se escuchaba. Spike mantenía su llanto resguardado, alejado de Dominic y oculto de el mismo.

"Lo siento Spike… En serio lo lamento…" dijo Dominic, jamás alejando a Spike de él. "Lo solucionaremos… Yo… Starlight lo resolverá… Ya estamos—"

"E-Está bien…" interrumpió Spike, su voz cortada y aguda mientras tomaba el brazo de Dom fuertemente entre los suyos, "N-No… N-No es tu culpa, Dom… Es solo que… Sin Twilight aquí y con Rarity enferma… Siento que… Que…" su voz cada vez más apagada y débil, mientras que sus brazos tomaban cada vez más y más fuerte el de Dom.

En ese momento, Dom lo recordó. Rarity no había aparecido el día de hoy por que se sentía enferma, era debido a el que nadie fue a ver como se encontraba realmente. Todas pensaban que era solo una enfermedad pasajera y que él era el verdadero problema a tener en cuenta. "Yo… Ah… Spike… Rarity… ¿Rarity está bien?"

Los segundos pasaron en silencio.

Solo las gotas residuales de la ducha sonaban en la habitación.

Una y otra vez.

El silencio era pesado. Dominic se mantuvo a lado de Spike conforme el sollozo se hacía más y más tenue. Spike abrió sus garras, aún sin alejarse del brazo de Dom. Estas, dejando marca en su pelaje y un dolor agudo detrás. "Ella… Está confundida… Olvida… Olvida nombres… Pero… Parece tranquila…"

"Me alegra que esté bien…"

"A mí también…" Las pupilas de Spike se dilataron al darse cuenta de sus palabras, "digo, no es que desee que no estuvieras aquí o que lo que le pasó a Twilight solo hubiera sido una enfermedad como con Rarity en lugar de… es solo que, ah— Quiero decir que me alegra que todos estén bien ¿Sabes? digo— ah—"

"Entiendo, entiendo," interrumpió Dom, salvando al confundido Spike de ahogarse en sus propias palabras, "no te preocupes. Mañana iremos a ver a Rarity. No voy a gritar ni me vendré abajo esta vez, lo prometo. ¿Qué tal? Es una buena oferta creo yo," una ligera sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

"Suena genial."

Spike en ningún momento se dio la vuelta, en ningún momento se movió. Solamente se quedó ahí, mirando hacia la puerta, ojos empapados, sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Dom entre los suyos, el pelaje de Twilight, su olor, su melena que caía por un costado y molestaba sus ojos cuando se sentaba con ella. Todo estaba ahí, no era ella, pero esas sensaciones lo hacían sentir seguro, en calma, como si lo fuera.

Un par de minutos pasaron. Dominic se detuvo a pensar en lo que será de él mañana, en lo que quedará de él, mientras trataba de regular su respiración para no preocupar al dragón entre sus brazos que se recostaba en su pecho.

Spike, por otra parte, deseaba haber impedido que Twilight realizara el hechizo, aun así, ahora estaba ahí, mirando a la cama desarreglada, con una ligera sonrisa creciente en su rostro, pensando en que todo estaría bien.

Ambos se levantaron. Se dieron un saludo cordial, un saludo de amigos.

Al salir del tocador, Dom vio la habitación hecha el desastre que recordaba. "Ammm… Spike… Podrías—"

"No hay problema, ¡Yo me encargo!" dijo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que contaba escasos minutos antes, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si sus problemas se hubieran ido en tan solo unos segundos al mañana distante. A donde pertenecían.

 _Desearía poder ser tan fuerte…_ pensó Dom. La brillante sonrisa de Spike, inocente y sin una pizca de duda le hacían pensar que tal vez tenía razón y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas cayeran en su lugar, para que todo cobrara sentido otra vez.

Pero sea lo que fuese, sería un trabajo para el día siguiente.

En cuestión de segundos, la habitación se encontraba ordenada y limpia, a excepción del espejo y la grieta en el suelo.

"Bien. Nos vemos en la mañana, Dom. ¡Dulces sueños!" dijo Spike, antes de salir de la habitación con una pequeña cobija y un muñeco de peluche entre sus brazos.

"Descansa, Spike. Buenas noches."

La enorme puerta de madera agrietada se cerró detrás de él, las pisadas de Spike rápidamente se alejaron, hasta que después de unos segundos fue incapaz de escucharlas. La cama, ahora preparada, lo invitaba a descansar y solamente cerrar los ojos. A desaparecer en el velo de la noche y, aunque sea por un instante, dejar que todo ocurra a su alrededor sin él para observarlo.

Dom subió al lecho de seda, sus cuatro patas ahora encima de la sábana púrpura. Se detuvo un segundo, mirando el cómo se supone que debía recostarse. Recordaba haber despertado boca arriba, sin embargo, con solo pensar en sus alas y su espalda esa idea fue descartada de inmediato. En ese momento, volteó a ver sus costados. Sus alas se encontraban cansadas, sus plumas maltratadas y desalineadas, por otro lado, sus músculos ya no dolían.

"Supongo que… Será como en casa," dijo con un suspiro.

Su rostro se plantó firmemente contra la almohada, sus extremidades se extendieron a más no poder, mientras un sonoro _"Ahh"_ abandonaba su cuerpo. La cama era más suave de lo que recordaba, más cómoda de lo que pudo pensar y más relajante de lo que podía soportar.

Y así.

En un par de segundos.

Dominic se encontraba navegando en las turbulentas aguas de su memoria y las de Twilight.

Sin rumbo fijo.

Un par de minutos después. La puerta de madera se abrió una vez más.


End file.
